Tonari no Himuro-kun (The Boy That Always by my side)
by Misamime
Summary: [HimuroXReader/OC] CHAPTER UPDATE! 'Dia' duduk disebelahku. 'Dia' selalu berada di sampingku. Setiap kali aku sedang dalam kesulitan, 'dia' pasti ada di sisiku. 'Dia' adalah Himuro Tatsuya-kun/ mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Readers POV **

"(Name)-san, tolong bawakan buku catatan ini ke mejaku." Kata Yamada-sensei, saat aku baru saja ingin pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang. Aku menatap tumpukan buku catatan milik teman-teman sekelasku yang pastinya akan sangat berat jika aku bawa sendirian.

"Eeeeh? Tapi kan sekarang jam makan siang!"

Yamada-sensei langsung memukul meja dengan keras dan menatapku dengan tajam. "Tidak ada 'tapi', ini hukuman karena kau tidur saat jam pelajaranku! Dan pastikan kau membawa buku-buku ini sendirian ke mejaku."Yamada-sensei membereskan barang-barang nya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas, aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum dengan puas. Cih, dasar iblis.

"Che…." Aku mengambil tumpukan buku catatan itu sekaligus. Dan ugh! Ini berat! Tanganku bergetar menahan berat buku ini, Rasanya jari-jari tanganku mau putus karena beban buku -tiba buku-buku ini menjadi lebih ringan, dan aku melihat sosok yang benar-benar tinggi berdiri di depanku, sosok itu menatapku dengan mata sipit nya.

"Ryu!"

"Ayo cepat, kau tidak ingin kehabisan waktu jam makan siang bukan?" dia membawa ¾ buku-buku catatan itu dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Terima kasih, Ryu."

"Hm."

Namaku adalah (Full Name), aku adalah siswi SMA Yosen kelas 2-B, umurku 17 tahun, aku menyukai apa yang aku sukai dan membenci apa yang kubenci. Dan yang sedang berjalan didepanku adalah Wei Liu, dari namanya saja sudah ketahuan kalau dia bukan orang jepang bukan? Dia ini dari China, dia bersekolah disini karena adanya system pertukaran pelajar. Dia ini benar-benar tinggi! Tingginya 203 cm, dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman saat berjalan disampingnya karena aku terlihat seperti…. Kurcaci, dan itu bukan berarti kalau aku ini benar-benar pendek ya!

"Jika kau tidak membantu ku, mungkin tangan ku sudah copot~"

"Bukannya jika aku tidak membantumu, maka kau akan bertambah pendek ya?"

"APA KATAMU!?" aku menendang kakinya dan berharap dia jatuh, tapi sial! Dia sama sekali tidak memberi tanda-tanda kalau dia kesakitan!

"Oi, oi. Aku hanya bercanda."

Aku mendengus kesal, baru saja aku mau mengancamnya, tiba-tiba Ryu menumpukkan buku-buku yang ia bawa kembali ketanganku, sontak aku yang awalnya berdiri tegak langsung membungkuk 40 derajat.

Hei, hei, hei! Kenapa kau menumpukkannya kepadaku?!" aku harus mendongkak'kan kepalaku untuk menatapnya, dia tidak menjawabku, tetapi menunjuk sesuatu dengan ibu jarinya. Dia menunjuk ke arah kantin—lebih tepatnya ke papan menu kantin hari ini, dan aku melihat ada makanan kesukaannya yang terdaftar dalam menu itu.

_Tonkatsu Ramen _

Aku langsung menatapnya dengan datar. Ryu menatapku kembali dan mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku dengan bahasa China._"Zaijian."[1] _Kemudian ia lari meninggalkanku begitu saja demi makanan kesukaannya yang tercinta.

"_Kora!_Ryu—_Teme! _Kau mengkhianatiku hanya untuk _Tonkatsu Ramen!?" _tapi apa daya, dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikanku. Dasar tidak setia kawan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tonari no Himuro-kun ~The boy that always by my side~**

**Pair: Himuro x Reader**

**Genre: Romance &amp; comedy **

**Rated: K+ **

**Warn: OOC, TYPOS, EYD, and many more~ **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya aku membawa buku-buku itu sendirian kemeja Yamada-sensei, Yamada-sensei tersenyum puas saat melihat wajahku yang kelelahan, dia sempat menegurku lagi karena aku tertidur saat pelajarannya barusan.

"Kau mengerti (Name)-san?"

"Baik, maafkan aku..."

"Hm. Bagus."

Yamada-sensei memperbolehkanku untuk kembali kekelas, aku tersenyum (palsu) kepadanya dan berjalan untuk keluar dari ruang guru, setelah keluar, aku langsung berjalan menghentakkan kakiku dan terus mengutuk orang-orang yang membuatku kesal hari ini. Pertama aku akan ke kantin dan menguras isi dompet Ryu karena perbuatannya barusan, muahahaha~

_**DRUUK **_

"Aduh!"

"Ah, Maafkan aku!"

Seseorang baru saja menyenggol bahuku dengan keras, saking kerasnya hal itu membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuatku terjatuh kebelakang dengan slow-motion. Tetapi aku tidak terjatuh, ada seseorang yang menangkap tubuhku dari belakang.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara laki-laki yang begitu lembut. Aku mendongkak kan kepalaku untuk melihat wajah laki-laki ini, begitu melihat wajahnya aku merasa ada rona merah diwajahku, dia begitu tampan, matanya yang sebelah kiri tertutup dengan poninya, matanya yang sebelah kanan bewarna _olive _itu menatapku dengan dalam, aku hampir tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku. Dia memakai seragam sekolah ini, tapi aku baru melihat wajahnya, apa dia ini anak baru? Tanpa sadar, aku terus menatap wajahnya. Dan kesadaranku kembali, saat aku sadar kalau aku menyenderkan kepalaku di dadanya yang bidang.

"Eh—ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok!" aku langsung cepat-cepat menjauh darinya "Terima ka—" ucapanku tidak selesai ketika aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik rambutku

_**GUITS—**_

"—Akh!" rasanya seperti dijambak dan itu sakit sekali, aku meringis kesakitan dan menoleh kebelakang. Dan ternyata...

Rambutku

Tersangkut

Di

Kancing

Bajunya

Aku yakin sekarang wajahku sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus, lagipula kenapa bisa tersangkut?! Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menarik rambutku yang tersangkut di kancing bajunya.

"Hei—hei! Jangan ditarik seperti itu, aku akan membantumu melepaskannya." Katanya menahan tanganku.

"Ti-tidak usah! Biar kuatasi ini!"

Aku semakin menarik rambutku, dan dia semakin menahan tanganku. Semakin aku tarik, maka semakin kuatlah genggamannya. Aku yakin kalau kami sudah menjadi pusat perhatian karena banyak orang yang berhenti berjalan dan melihat kami berdua yang terlihat seperti _pasangan-yang-sedang-bertengkar-tentang-perselingkuhan, _bahkan orang-orang saling berbisik! Ukh... memalukan!

"Jangan jambak rambutmu! Pasti sakit kan?"

Aku kerahkan semua tenagaku untuk menarik rambutku, persetan dengan rasa sakit yang ada dikepalaku, yang penting aku harus pergi dari sini! Dan...

_**BREEEK! **_

"AAKH!" SAKIT! Tapi berhasil lepas! Yaay!

Aku melirik kancing bajunya lagi, disana ada beberapa (banyak) helai rambutku. Orang-orang disekitar masih memerhatikan kami, akupun berlari meninggalkan _pria-tampan-yang-tidak-kuketahui-namanya _

.

.

.

.

"Ryu—_Teme! _Aku akan—" baru saja aku ingin marah kepadanya...

"Sudah kuduga kau akan marah, nih." Ryu memberikanku_ pudding _coklat ukuran jumbo _limited-edition _yang hanya dijual satu bulan sekali di kantin, aku langsung diam dan duduk dengan manis disebelahnya. Ryu meletakkan _pudding _itu di depanku. Dengan mata yang berbinar aku membuka _pudding _langka itu dan mulai memakannya.

Fukui-senpai—dan Ookamura-senpai yang daritadi sudah duduk dengan Ryu menatapku yang sedang memakan pudding itu.

"Woah—benar-benar, yang ada dikepalamu itu hanya makan dan tidur ya?"

Aku menghentikan aktivitasku, dan mulai mengibaskan poniku.

"_EAT, SLEEP__ AND LOOK FABULOUS~" _

"Bukankah maksudmu itu, _EAT. SLEEP AND LOOK STUPID~?" _ Timpal Ryu dan Fukui-senpai bersmaan, aku langsung memukul perut Ryu dengan sikutku, dan menendang tulang kering Fukui-senpai.

"**Guh!" **

"**Itte!" **

"Tapi menurutku, perempuan yang kerjaannya makan dan tidur terus itu kesannya manis..." ucap Ookamura-senpai. Aku langsung menatapnya dengan datar "Ookamura-senpai, tolong hentikan itu. Kau membuatku kehilangan selera makan." Dengan kata-kata itu, aku sukses membuat Ookamura-senpai menangis dipojokan. Fukui-senpai dan Ryu mengacungkan jempol untukku.

* * *

**Esoknya**

Yamada-sensei, wali kelas 2-B SMA Yosen ini memasuki kelas yang dia urus dengan seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Begitu ia membuka pintu kelas, murid-murid kelas 2-B masih dalam keadaan berkeliaran dikelas, tidak ada yang duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Hoi~ ayo duduk di tempat masing-masing, aku akan memberi pengumuman untuk kalian!" mendengar kata 'pengumuman' murid-murid kelas 2-B langsung duduk ditempat masing-masing, barangkali pengumuman yang dimaksud adalah sekolah akan diliburkan. Murid-murid jaman sekarang.

"Aku tahu kalau ini adalah waktu yang tidak tepat karena sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi ujian tengah semester—"

"Wah... ada apaan nih?"

"Apa? Apa? Aku kena Remedial?"

"UTS juga belum!"

Murid-murid mulai ribut, Yamada-sensei menepukkan tangannya "Harap tenang! Ini bukan tentang ujian atau apapun itu!" mereka langsung diam lagi, Yamada-sensei melanjutkan kata-katanya "—kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo masuk!" perintah Yamada-sensei.

Lalu masuklah sesosok pria yang tinggi, dengan wajah yang tampan yang bisa membuat para wanita jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Para perempuan _jawdrop, _sedangkan laki-laki hanya mengangguk-ngangguk melihat sosok itu. Yamada-sensei menuliskan nama pria itu di papan tulis, disitu tertulis:

_Himuro Tatsuya _

"Yak, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Namaku Himuro Tatsuya, sebelumnya aku tinggal di amerika. Mohon bantuannya." Himuro membungkukkan tubuhnya, ia mendapatkan "hooo~" dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Hmm... Eeto... tempat dudukmu... oh! Disebelah (Name)-san. (Name)-san, angkat tanganmu agar Himuro-kun tahu dimana kau berada~"

"..."

Sunyi.

Wei Liu mengacungkan tangannya "Sensei, (Name) sedang tidur..." perkataannya itu membuat Yamada-sensei menghela nafas

"Anak itu... benar-benar... Himuro-kun, tempat dudukmu disebelah perempuan yang sedang tidur itu." Yamada-sensei menunjuk sosok (Name) yang sedang tertidur lelap itu. Himuro mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju bangku yang akan dia tempati itu.

Setelah duduk, Himuro terus memerhatikan (Name) yang tertidur itu. Ia benar-benar serius menatap (Name), dan sama sekali tidak melepaskan tatapannya.

_**READER POV **_

Ugh... kenapa aku terus merasakan ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengawasiku? Waktu tidurku jadi terganggu kan... lagipula siapa sih, yang menatapku saat tidur?! Itu kan tidak sopan!

Aku memaksakan untuk bangun, dan melihat sekeliling. Ah, semuanya duduk di tempat masing-masing, sudah jam _Homeroom _ya? Lihat kedepan ada Yamada-sensei yang sedang menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. Lihat kekiri, seperti biasa ada tembok dan jendela yang tetap diam ditempat. Lihat ke kanan, ada cowok tampan kemarin yang duduk di bangku kosong itu dan menatapku. Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur lagi...

Aku mengejamkan kedua mataku untuk kembali tidur, lalu mataku terbuka lebar dengan sempurna karena ada kejanggalan tentang bangku yang ada disebelah kananku.

Tunggu, bangku itu kosong kan? Kenapa ada orang yang duduk disana?

Aku mengucek mataku untuk memperjelas penglihatanku. Dan oh tuhan, laki-laki yang kemarin itu duduk disebelahku! Dan dia tersenyum padaku kemudian mengatakan.

"_Ohayou, _(Name)-san."

"O-ohayou... eeto..." aku ingin menyebut namanya, tapi aku tidak tahu namanya!

"Himuro Tatsuya." Timpalnya.

"...Himuro-kun." Lanjutku.

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya, kenapa dia ada disini? maksudku... kenapa dia duduk disebelahku?!

"Ah, aku murid baru disini. Yoroshiku, (Name)-san." Ia mengulurkan tangannya mengajakku berjabat tangan. Dengan ragu aku meraih tangannya dan menjabat tangannya, rasanya...

_**DEG DEG DEG **_

"Aa... Yoroshiku, Himuro-kun..."

.

.

.

.

_Disaat aku baru bangun dari tidurku, dia tersenyum kepadaku dan mengucapkan salam pagi kepadaku. _

_Dialah laki-laki yang duduk disebelahku. _

_Himuro Tatsuya-kun. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**[1] Zaijian artinya selamat tinggal. **_

**A/N: sesuai yang dijanjikan, misa bikin ff Himuro yg baru lagi. Feel nya dapet gak? Dan maaf kalau ini gak sesuai dengan harapan kalian, apalagi akhir-akhirnya (UGH) dan misa ingin tau apa yang kalian pikirkan untuk chapter yang satu ini ^^**

**Ditunggu Review fav dan follow nya~ **

**LONG REVIEW ARE SEXY~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter ini didedikasikan untuk reviewer dan temen BBM gue yang fabulous. Sakazuki123 yang terkadang gue suka gregetan pengen nyekek dia setiap kali bm'an. _**

* * *

Himuro Tatsuya-kun, dialah laki-laki yang duduk disebelahku, dia mempunyai wajah yang tampan—alias dia adalah _ladies killer, _buktinya baru beberapa jam bersekolah disini saja dia sudah menjadi sangat populer, bahkan ada juga perempuan dari kelas lain—maupun adik kelas atau kakak kelas mampir kesini HANYA untuk melihat Himuro-kun, tapi untuk kasus para perempuan di kelasku, mereka hanya memerhatikan Himuro-kun dari kejauhan, beberapa diantara mereka ada juga yang mengajakknya mengobrol—kemudian pergi. Karena sekarang adalah jam bebas, kami boleh belajar apapun, pergi ke ruangan klub, ke perpustakaan, dan lain-lain.

_**Krauk—krauk—krauk—krauk—sluurp. **_

Itulah suara yang aku hasilkan bersama Ryu, kami berdua sedang memakan keripik kentang ukuran jumbo dengan minuman soda untuk Ryu, dan susu untukku. Hei, ini jam bebas, berarti kami bebas untuk makan juga kan?

"Ryu, apa kau bisa melihat ada bunga mawar berguguran disekitarnya?" ya, entah aku ini terlalu berlebihan atau apa, tapi aku bisa melihat ada bunga mawar yang entah muncul darimana dan menghilang kemana sedang berguguran disekitarnya.

"Hmm, aku bisa lihat itu." Ujar Ryu, kami berdua sedang meng-observasi murid baru yang bernama Himuro Tatsuya itu. Orang yang sedang kami perhatikan itu tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah kami berdua, aku dan Ryu langsung bertindak seakan tidak memerhatikannya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tonari no Himuro-kun ~The boy that always by my side~**

**Pair: Himuro x Reader**

**Genre: Romance &amp; comedy **

**Rated: K+ **

**Warn: OOC, TYPOS, EYD, and many more~ **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ah, aku baru ingat."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Kau tahu kan, kalau klub basket yang aku ikuti sedang mengikuti pertandingan."

"Hmm, terus?"

"Dan sepertinya saat UTS nanti aku akan dispen."

Aku langsung menjatuhkan keripik kentang yang aku pegang, dia akan dispen saat UTS!? Itu tidak adil! Kalau saat UTS nanti dia dispen... itu berarti.. berarti...

"Kalau kamu dispen, nanti UTS aku nyontek kepada siapa!?"

"Yaah... berjuanglah sendirian..."

"_Teme—!" _

Tapi tunggu, kalau dia dispen... berati dia ujian susulan kan?

"Hmp. Baguslah kau dispen, karena kau akan menderita setelah aku. Oh, dan aku tidak akan memberitahumu soal-soal seperti apa yang akan keluar~" tiba-tiba Ryu menggenggam kepalaku seakan-akan kalau kepalaku ini adalah bola basket.

"Ini pelanggaran Hak Asasi Manusia! Pelanggaraan!" teriakku

"Memangnya kau ini manusia?"

Saat Ryu sedang mem-_bully_ ku, aku mendengar suara kekehan dan seseorang berbicara.

"Kalian ini lucu sekali."

Ryu melepaskan genggamannya, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara, dan yang barusan berbicara adalah Himuro-kun.

"Boleh aku ikut bergabung dengan kalian?" tanya nya, aku hanya mengangguk sedangkan Ryu menjawab "Tentu."

Himuro-kun membawa kursinya dan menaruhnya di sebelah mejaku. Kebetulan Ryu duduk didepanku, jadi dia menyatukan mejanya dengan mejaku. Dan kuberitahu kalian, keuntungan duduk di belakang Ryu—aku bisa menyontek pekerjannya (ulangan) dengan mudah. Kerugiannya, terkadang aku tidak melihat papan tulis karena punggunggnya menghalangi!

"Kalau boleh tahu, barusan kalian membicarakan pertandingan apa?" tanya Himuro-kun yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Ooh... pertandingan? Kalau itu tanya saja dengan dia." Aku menunjuk Ryu.

"Aku membicarakan pertandingan basket antar sekolah yang disebut _Inter High." _Jelas Ryu, aku melirik Himuro-kun dan aku bisa melihat ada kilauan di matanya walaupun hanya sekilas! Dan sepertinya dia ini pecinta olahraga basket seperti Ryu. Lalu dimulailah pembicaraan tentang basket diantara mereka berdua, ini lah itu lah, pertandingan lawan sekolah ini lah—atau apapun itu yang jelas, sepertinya aku dilupakan disini. Aku hanya mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua, dan sepertinya Himuro-kun ingin mengikuti klub basket.

Tiba-tiba Himuro-kun bertanya kepadaku "Apakah (Name)-san mengikuti suatu kegiatan klub?"

"Aku mengikuti _Journalist Team_, tapi aku belum mendapatkan tugas."

"Tugas?"

"_Journalist Team_ itu kerjanya menginterview orang-orang yang ada disekolah atau sebuah klub yang ada disekolah, lalu kami akan membuat artikel tentang orang atau klub itu. Dan biasanya hal itu ditugaskan untuk perorang, dan harus dilakukan sampai kami kelas 3—" aku menjelaskannya dengan panjang dan lebar, istilahnya, _Journalist Team _itu baru diberi tugas saat si anggota sudah kelas 2 (biasanya diberikan setelah UTS), dan terus dikerjakan sampai kelas 3. Misalnya, aku mendapatkan tugas untuk menulis artikel tentang klub basket, maka karena itu—aku harus mengikuti kemanapun mereka bertanding, aku harus memfoto dan membuat dokumentasi tentang mereka. Mungkin bisa dibilang kita ini seperti membuat album memori.

Oke, kesimpulannya adalah; anggap saja aku adalah _cameraman _dan mereka adalah artis, jadi setiap si artis ada syuting atau apapun itu, aku harus mengambil gambar mereka. Mengerti kan?

Setelah menjelaskan, Himuro-kun mengangguk kalau dia sudah mengerti, sedangkan Ryu mengatakan.

"Aku harap kau tidak mendapatkan tugas untuk membuat dokumentasi klub basket."

"Ha! Justru aku mengingkan untuk membuat dokumentasi klub basket!" bukan apa-apa, tapi aku ini memang sering bergaul dengan anggota klub basket, itu alasan yang kedua. Alasan pertama, jika mereka ada pertandingan alias mereka akan dispen maka aku bisa ikut dispen juga dengan alasan akan merekam mereka, haha! Tapi itu tergantung juga sih...

"Jadi, Himuro-kun, apa kau berniat untuk mengikuti klub basket?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja, karena aku sangat menyukai olahraga basket."

"Hmm—hmm, apa kau sering mengikuti pertandingan?"

"Sering, di Amerika aku sering mengikuti pertandingan _street ball." _

Jadi banyak pengalaman ya? dia pasti akan langsung diterima oleh Masako-sensei. Ternyata Himuro-kun enak diajak bicara juga ya, dia menjawab semua pertanyaanku, tidak seperti orang ini (Ryu), yang aku tanya malah nanya balik. Setelah beberapa pertanyaan yang aku ajukan, ternyata dia juga akan tinggal di asrama sekolah, karena rumahnya bukan di Akita.

Lalu bel istirahat pertama berdentang.

Ryu langsung mengajak Himuro-kun untuk menemui Masako-sensei ke ruang guru, aku melambaikan tanganku saat mereka meninggalkan kelas sambil mengatakan

"Berjuanglah~ aku nitip susu coklat ya~" tapi mereka berdua mengacuhkan aku, sial.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Ryu dan Himuro-kun kembali kekelas dengan sekumpulan perempuan yang mengikuti mereka, aku memutar bola mataku malas. Ryu saja sudah termasuk orang populer disekolah, dan termasuk dalam list _cowok-yang-ingin-dipacari _oleh para _fangirls _disekolah. Ditambah lagi dengan Himuro-kun, murid baru dengan wajah tampan yang memiliki _beauty mark _dibawah matanya, yang membuktikan kalau dia itu _laddies killer_. Ugh, dasar _ikemen._

.

.

.

.

.

Aku pulang ke asrama sekolah. SMA Yosen memiliki sistem untuk tinggal di Asrama (walaupun tidak wajib sih.), gedung asrama ada dua, yaitu gedung asrama untuk laki-laki dan perempuan, asrama laki-laki dan asrama perempuan terhubung dengan sebuah jembatan (untuk lantai atas), istilahnya—aku boleh memasuki asrama laki-laki dan kebalikannya—tapi untuk memasuki asrama laki-laki, kita harus mendapatkan izin dulu kepada pengawas asrama, dan kita harus jujur untuk apa kita ke asrama laki-laki, jika kau ketahuan melakukan hal _aneh-aneh_ di asrama maka kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah—oke tidak juga, kau akan dikembalikan kepada orangtua. Tapi sejauh ini tidak ada kasus seperti itu, jadi asrama SMA Yosen ini aman.

Saat mau memasuki gedung asrama, aku langsung disambut oleh anjing penjaga asrama perempuan.

"Woof! Woof!" anjing itu berlari menyusulku, aku langsung jongkok sambil merentangkan tanganku bersiap untuk memeluknya, anjing itu melompat dan jatuh ke pelukanku. "Waah~ Shiro, _tadaima~" _

Shiro—anjing jenis _Siberian Husky _jantan ini sangat besar dan terlihat menakutkan, tapi dia ini sangat jinak (kepada penghuni asrama perempuan tentunya). Shiro adalah anjing pemilik ibu asrama, dan juga adalah anjing penjaga asrama. Terkadang aku selalu mengajaknya berkeliling.

"Nah, Shiro, sekarang duduk!" Shiro mengikuti kata-kataku. "Kembali ke kandangmu!" Shiro menurutinya dan kembali ke kandangnya yang berada di dekat pintu masuk asrama, disana aku bertemu dengan Satomi-chan, penghuni kamar asrama sebelah. Bisa dibilang dia adalah partnerku dalam tim jurnalis, aku harap aku satu kelas denganya...

"Oh, (Name)-chan!" Dia melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan ke arahku tapi tiba-tiba dia berlari untuk menyusulku, Satomi-chan memegang bahuku dan matanya berkilauan.

"Bisa kau ceritakan anak baru yang tampan itu dikelasmu?!" Oh sial, 'penyakit' nya kambuh lagi. Satomi-chan ini memang senang dengan yang namanya _ikemen, _dalam tim jurnalis, 80% yang dia foto adalah lelaki tampan (itupun dia foto dengan diam-diam), dan 20% lainnya adalah foto absurd. Dia berbicara seakan akan mengincar _ikemen _tersebut, tapi kalau ditanya pasti jawabannya;

_"Memangnya perempuan mana yang tidak suka melihat pria tampan?!" _

Terkadang Satomi-chan itu memang membingungkan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau akan memfotonya secara diam-diam?" Tanyaku, dia hanya cengengesan.

"Namanya Himuro Tatsuya dan sebelumnya dia tinggal di Amerika." Jelasku dengan singkat, aku melepaskan genggaman Satomi-chan dan menatapnya dengan lurus.

"Satomi-chan, kau harus menghentikan kebiasaanmu yang selalu memfoto pria tampan secara diam-diam."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena kau terlihat seperti maniak." Satomi-chan membatu. "Malah terkadang kau terlihat seperti penguntit." Satomi-chan hancur.

"Paling tidak, kau meminta izin kepada mereka kalau kau ingin memfoto mereka. Oke?"

Satomi-chan tidak menjawab ku, dia masih dalam posisi hancur, tapi aku harap dia mendengarku dan menginstropeksi dirinya. Aku berjalan menaiki bidak tangga menuju kamar asramaku, setelah memasuki kamar aku membuka sepatuku dan membuka sweater sekolah kemudian melempar tas dan sweater itu ke sembarang arah, aku membuka kulkas untuk mengambil minuman dingin—tapi saat aku melihat isi kulkas...

"Geh!? Persediaan makananku sudah mau habis!?"

Kalau sudah begini sih aku harus makan di kafetaria asrama atau akan meminta kepada Ryu atau Satomi-chan sampai orangtua ku mengirim beberapa persediaan makanan. Oke, aku tahu kalau aku ini tidak tahu malu, tapi makan di kafetaria asrama itu bayar tahu! Belum lagi bayar makan siang di sekolah. Lagipula mereka juga suka meminta makanan kepadaku!

Oh tambahan, mungkin bisa dibilang kamar asrama SMA Yosen ini terlihat seperti apartemen kecil. Begitu kau masuk kedalam, pertama kau akan melihat dapur kecil dan kamar mandi, jika kau berjalan kedalam lagi, kau akan melihat sebuah meja, tempat tidur, dan lemari, dan sebagainya.

Aku membuka pintu balkon kamarku, dan menatap langit senja, sudah menjadi kebiasaanku menatap langit senja—sampai langit malam tiba, aku ini memang suka lupa waktu kalau sudah fokus dengan satu hal. Tanpa aku sadari, langit mulai berubah menjadi gelap, aku meneguk minumanku dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari langit kemudian aku menatap kamar asrama kosong yang ada di sebrang gedung (gedung asrama laki-laki), jarak bersebrangan antara gedung itu hanya sekitar 10 meter, cukup dekat kan?. Tapi tunggu—bukannya kamar itu kosong ya? kenapa lampu kamar itu menyala? Apa sudah ada penghuni baru? Atau jangan-jangan...

Ada bayangan hitam yang terus mondar-mandir di kamar itu, walaupun berjarak sekitar 10 meter, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas! Tapi kenapa aku jadi merinding seperti ini!? ma-mana mungkin itu hantu!

_**KLEK **_

Pintu itu terbuka, walau hanya sepintas—aku bisa melihat ada tangan yang pucat membuka pintu itu dari dalam. Aku meneguk ludahku, aku ingin langsung pergi dari sini, tapi aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan _terjadi _berikutnya! Perlahan pintu itu semakin terbuka dengan lebar, dan terlihatlah sosok yang...

Yang... yang... yang...

Yang duduk disebelahku. Himuro-kun.

Aku langsung menepuk keningku. Aku benar-benar malu dengan pemikiranku yang berlebihan barusan.

"Hm? (Name)-chan?" Panggilnya, walaupun dengan jarak seperti ini, aku bisa mendengar suaranya dengan sangat jelas, karena daerah sini sangat sunyi.

"Mou! Himuro-kun, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!"

"... Kenapa kau kaget?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Lupakan yang barusan. Apa kau baru saja pindah ke kamar itu?"

"Iya, aku baru saja pindah. Aku sedang membereskan barang-barangku."

"Ooh, mau aku bantu?"

"Tidak perlu, (Name)-chan. Lagipula sedikit lagi juga selesai kok." Dia tersenyum. Dan kali ini aku melihat ada malaikat-malaikat kecil yang terbang disekelilingnya yang sedang membidak panah cinta ke arahku. Aku menghindari setiap panah-panah cinta itu.

"(Name)-chan, kau ini kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah kebingungan, seketika para malaikat kecil itu menghilang

Sadar dengan kelakukanku, aku menjawab "Tidak apa-apa. Badanku hanya pegal barusan, jadi yaah... begitulah.."

Dia hanya terkekeh dengan jawabanku, paling tidak katakanlah sesuatu! Aku malu dengan apa yang baru saja aku lakukan!

"Ngomong-ngomong (Name)-chan, apa kau sudah makan?"

"Belum, tapi aku tidak lapar."

_**KRUCUUK~ **_

Oh tuhan, kenapa harus disaat seperti ini? Apa aku mempunyai dosa yang besar kepadamu? Atau aku ini bukan anak baik? Apapun itu, hal ini benar-benar memalukan, apalagi suaranya begitu keras. Aku yakin wajahku mulai memerah. Suasana diantara kami langsung sunyi

"..."

"..."

"(Name)-chan, barusan kau keron..."

"Tidak! Itu bukan aku."

"Tapi aku mendengarnya dengan jelas, (Name)-chan."

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau melupakannya?"

"(Name)-chan, wajahmu benar-benar merah tuh."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau tidak menatapku?"

"Tidak bisa, karena sekarang kau terlihat begitu manis dimataku."

_**BLUUSH **_

Apa dia baru saja menggombal kepadaku?! Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya hari ini dan dia baru saja menggombal kepadaku?! Dan aku terpengaruh dengan gombalannya?!

"Haha, ekspresi mu itu lucu sekali. Oh iya, (Name)-chan tetap disitu ya. Jangan kemana-mana."

Himuro-kun kembali memasuki kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Aku menampar diriku sendiri untuk sadar dari gombalan Himuro-kun barusan. Kata-katanya barusan terus terulang dikepalaku. Aaagh! Siapapun, alihkan pikirankuu!

"(Name)-chan!" Panggil Himuro-kun. Ia membawa sebuah kantung plastik kemudian mengikatnya kantung itu. Dia bersiap untuk melemparnya kepadaku.

"Tangkap ya!"

"Eh?! Dengan jarak seperti ini?! Memangnya bisa?"

"Bisa, dan jangan meremehkan kemampuanku!"

Sepertinya dia agak kesal karena aku meragukannya barusan. Dia mulai melempar kantung pelastik itu. Semakin lama kantung itu mulai mendekat, aku mengangkat kedua tanganku untuk menangkapnya dan... dapat!

Aku membuka kantung pelastik itu dan melihat isinya. Mataku langsung berbinar melihat isi kantung itu, ternyata Himuro-kun memberikan aku beberapa bungkus roti dan sandwich, dan juga dua kotak susu rasa vanilla dan coklat. Aku menatap Himuro-kun yang ada di seberang sana.

"Makanlah, paling tidak ganjal lah perutmu."

"Tidak apa-apa nih?"

Himuro-kun mengangguk. Aku tersenyum bahagia dan melompat kegirangan, aku membungk'kan tubuhku dan berterima kasih kepadanya. Aku membuka pintu dan hendak memasuki kamar, tetapi Himuro-kun mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Beberapa saat yang lalu, wajahmu sangat merah dan kau terlihat sangat gugup. Sekarang kau sangat gembira hanya karena makanan..."

Dia berhenti sejenak dan agak menunduk, aku menunggunya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya barusan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menatapku, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya barusan.

"Ekspresimu itu mudah sekali berubah ya. Kau ini benar-benar manis sekali... (Name)-chan."

_**BRAAAKK! **_

Aku langsung menutup (membanting) pintu dengan keras setelah mendengar kata-katanya barusan, aku bisa merasakan wajahku sangat panas sekarang, sepertinya semua aliran darahku naik ke wajah hingga kepalaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat untuk melupakan kata-kata Himuro-kun barusan, kata-katanya bisa saja membuatku kehilangan akal sehat!

Tarik nafas, tahan, dan buang. Haaah~

Tapi, tunggu sebentar... aku merasa ada yang janggal darinya barusan...

_"Tidak perlu (Name)-__**chan**__."_

_"Kau ini kenapa, (Name)-__**chan**__?"_

_"Kau ini benar-benar manis sekali... (Name)-__**chan**__." _

Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu!

Apa dia barusan memanggikku dengan sebutan _"-chan"?! _Bukankan tadi saat disekolah dia memanggilku dengan sebutan _"-san"!? _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Dari seberang sana, ia memberikan aku beberapa bungkus roti dan minuman. Padahal kita baru saja bertemu hari ini._

_Mulai sekarang, Dia tinggal di kamar asrama yang bersebrangan dengan kamarku. _

_Dia adalah Himuro Tatsuya-kun._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**A/N: ciee yang nama panggillannya naik pangkat :v disini Misa bikin adegan fluff, ada yang peka? #eh **_

_**Ngomong-ngomong buat nama Wei Liu. Namanya itu memang Wei Liu, bukan Wei Ryu. Tapi karena orang jepang sering menyebut 'L' itu 'R'. Maka nama panggillannya Ryu. Coba deh nonton kurobas Seirin vs Yosen. Si Liu kan di panggilnya (kedengeran) 'Ryu' tuh. **_

_**Oke, makasih buat kalian yang udah baca chapter 1 kemaren, yang udah review dan Fav. Tapi maaf Misa gak bisa bales review kalian. Soalnya misa update lewat Hp :'v pokoknya misa sayang kalian semua! **_

_**Misa tunggu review kalian buat chapter 2 ini. **_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**Btw, I notice you Anon-chan~ **_


	3. Chapter 3

Hari minggu, adalah hari dimana aku akan bermalas-malasan di kamarku, dan sama sekali tidak akan keluar kamar selama 24 jam, itupun kalau persediaan makananku masih ada. Aku sudah menelpon orang tua ku untuk mengirim persediaan makan, mereka bilang mereka akan mengirimnya—paling sampai disini besok atau lusa. Itu berarti, mau tidak mau, tapi harus mau, aku harus menggunakan uangku sendiri untuk bertahan hidup, bukannya pelit—tapi isi dompetku benar-benar menyedihkan, aku bisa saja menangis begitu melihat isi dompetku. Oke, itu berlebihan. Aku tidak se-bokek itu.

Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadaku. Di saat pagi-pagi, ada seseorang menelponku. Aku bangkit dari tidurku, dan berjalan sempoyongan mengambil ponselku yang sengaja aku letakkan jauh dari kasurku.

"Haalooo?"

"_Ah, (Name). Aku dan yang lain mau pergi untuk makan, apa kau mau ikut?" _

"Hm? Iya—aku pesan satu set paket ayam spesial dengan minuman soda, dan kirimkan ke asrama perempuan SMA Yosen ya... titip saja ke penjaga asrama di depan, dan katakan saja itu pesanan dari (Name)."

"_...Oi, (Name)—" _

_**PIP **_

Aku mematikan sambungan telpon itu, dan kembali tidur di atas kasurku yang tercinta untuk menunggu ayam yang aku pesan.

* * *

**Tonari no Himuro-kun ~The boy that always by my side~**

**Pair: Himuro x Reader**

**Genre: Romance &amp; comedy **

**Rated: K+ **

**Warn: OOC, TYPOS, EYD, and many more~ **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

Tidak sampai 30 menit, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarku, sepertinya ayamku sudah sampai, cepat sekali. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, aku berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, aku melihat sesosok seseorang yang tinggi berdiri di depanku, aku mendongkak'kan kepalaku.

"Oh, _Ohayou _Liu."

Aku melihat sekeliling, dan aku baru menyadari kalau Liu tidak datang sendirian.

"... Ohayou, Himuro-kun."

"Ohayou, (Name)-chan." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum, dan itu membuatku agak malu, apalagi gara-gara 'sesuatu' yang dia katakan kepadaku kemarin. Aah! Lupakan! Lupakan!

Aku menatap mereka berdua, aku melihat mereka dari atas kepala sampai bawah kaki, kemudian aku menyodorkan tanganku dan mengatakan

"Mana ayam pesanan-ku?"

Kemudian sebuah jitakan kecil mendarat di jidat ku.

"Ayam apaan? Kau ini ngelindur atau apa?"

"Tapi tidak perlu menjitakku juga kan?!"

"Benar Liu, (Name)-chan itu perempuan, perlakukan lah dia dengan baik."

"Lihat! Dengar kata-kata Himuro-kun!"

"Cih."

Setelah beberapa saat, Aku menyuruh mereka berdua masuk ke kamarku dulu, dan bertanya apa yang ingin mereka sampaikan, sampai-sampai datang ke kamar asramaku.

"Aku, Fukui, Gorilla dan Himuro. Mau pergi keluar untuk makan, katanya ada restoran ramen yang baru buka, dan di sana makanannya murah. Tempatnya juga cukup dekat dari sini."

"Murah?!"

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Aku ikut!"

Aku sudah mengganti bajuku, menjadi memakai kaus biasa dan celana jeans dengan panjang selutut. Aku mengunci kamar asrama ku dan pergi keluar bersama mereka berdua. Beruntung asrama perempuan suasana nya masih sepi, jika ada perempuan lain dan melihat ada dua laki-laki tampan yang sedang berjalan-jalan disini... yaah, tau sendiri kan?

* * *

Aku, Liu, Himuro-kun, Fukui-senpai dan Ookamura-senpai sudah berada di dalam restoran ramen yang baru buka ini. Kami duduk secara berjajar, Aku duduk di ujung dan Himuro-kun duduk disebelahku.

"Hee... jadi Himuro-kun sudah masuk klub basket ya?" Tanyaku.

"Iya, tapi sayangnya aku belum bisa ikut pertandingan..." ujarnya dengan nada suara yang kecewa.

"Tapi sudah bagus kan? Pelatih sudah mengakui kemampuanmu." Kata Ookamura-senpai yang duduk di ujung sana.

"Dan pelatih juga bilang, kalau kau baru boleh mengikuti pertandingan setelah Inter High selesai." Timpal Fukui-senpai. Mereka sepertinya sedang menghibur Himuro-kun yang kecewa tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan. Himuro-kun tersenyum simpul, dan datanglah kata-kata _mood breaker _dari Liu.

"Bersabarlah sampai musim dingin."

Senyuman Himuro-kun langsung hilang, dan dia bergumam "Musim dingin itu masih lama..."

Aku menepuk-nepuk punggung Himuro-kun.

"Yaah, paling tidak saat ujian nanti, kau tidak akan ujian susulan seperti mereka." Aku mengacungkan jempol kepada Himuro-kun, dia terkekeh saat tiga orang yang baru aku sindir itu berteriak.

"Jangan bawa-bawa ujian susulan! Paling males sama yang namanya 'susulan'!"

Lalu pesanan Ramen kami pun datang, aku memesan ramen kecap asin ukuran jumbo, ke-empat laki-laki yang bersamaku menatapku dan ramen yang aku pesan secara bergantian dengan datar, aku yang mengerti dengan tatapan mereka mengatakan:

"Ada apa dengan tatapan kalian? Aku juga punya hak untuk makan ramen ukuran jumbo." Ucapku dengan sinis.

"Yaah... tapi kalau melihat perempuan makan dengan porsi yang besar itu rasanya..." Fukui-senpai seperti ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya.

_**"Tapi apa?" **_

"Tidak jadi, silahkan makan."

Dan setelah itu aku mendengar mereka berbisik. "Jangan pernah menganggu (Name)-chan saat dia mau makan atau sedang makan." Kurang lebih seperti itu. Aku mengabaikannya dan mengambil sumpit untuk menyantap ramenku. Tapi sebelum menyantapnya, aku melihat ada musuh terbesar dalam hidupku, yaitu...

Jamur shiitake.

Uuh... kenapa di ramenku ada jamur shiitake nya?! Mana ada empat lagi! Aku benci shiitake!

Aku melirik yang lain, mereka sudah memakan ramen mereka dengan lahap, sedangkan aku bingung harus aku apakan jamur shiitake ini. Yang jelas aku tidak mau memakannya. Lalu terpintas sebuah ide dikepalaku.

Aku mengambil jamur itu dengan sumpitku dan memindahkannya ke mangkok ramen Himuro-kun satu per satu.

"Himuro-kun, selamat ya sudah masuk klub basket SMA Yosen."

Melihat kelakuanku, dia langsung berhenti makan dan menatapku dengan datar. Aku menopang kepalaku dengan tanganku dan memberikan senyuman kepadanya dan mengatakan

"Itu hadiah kecil dariku, ayo dimakan~"

"... bilang saja kalau kau tidak suka ini." Jawabnya dengan wajah yang datar, aku hanya tertawa (paksa).

Tapi toh, dia tetap memakan jamur shiitake dariku!

Setelah makan, kami membicarakan klub jurnalis, atau lebih tepatnya mereka bertanya kepadaku kapan aku akan diberitahu akan 'tugas' apa. Padahal aku sudah bilang kepada mereka kalau aku (biasanya) akan diberitahu setelah UTS nanti.

"Sudah aku bilang, nanti kami akan diberitahu tugasnya saat UTS nanti sudah selesai!"

"Tapi siapa tahu kau disuruh berkumpul oleh ketua tim jurnalis..." kata Ookamura-senpai

"...dan diberitahu tugasmu itu apa." Dilanjut oleh Fukui-senpai

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalian tidak ingin aku mendapat tugas untuk membuat dokumentasi tentang klub basket?"

"Naah! Justru itu yang kita inginkan!" Jawab Fukui-senpai dan Liu dengan kompak

_**"Oi!" **_

Mungkin aku sudah menghancurkan mangkok ramen tepat di wajah mereka, jika Ookamura-senpai dan Himuro-kun tidak menahanku.

"Tenang (Name)-chan! Tenang!" Kata Himuro-kun

"Mereka hanya bercanda kok!" Kata Ookamura-senpai

Setelah beberapa saat, aku mulai tenang, kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama. Dan tentunya kami harus membayar ramen dulu. Tinggal aku saja yang harus membayar ramen, Himuro-kun, Ookamura-senpai, Fukui-senpai dan Liu sudah membayar ramen mereka, dan menungguku

"Ramen kecap asin jumbo nya 850 yen." Kata paman penjual ramen itu.

Hooo~ ternyata memang murah, biasanya di toko lain bisa sampai 1.000 yen lebih. "Tunggu sebentar ya, paman." Kataku sambil tersenyum sembari membuka dompetku, begitu aku melihat isi dompetku, senyumanku langsung menghilang, aku menatap datar isi dompetku yang ternyata uangku hanya tinggal...

350 yen.

_Zetsuboushita! _

Aku benar-benar lupa kalau aku ini krisis uang! Sekarang aku benar-benar miskin!

"Euhm... paman, tolong beri aku waktu sebentar. Aku pasti akan bayar kok!" Aku langsung berlari menuju pintu restoran, dan membukanya. Aku menemukan ke-empat malaikat (yang aku ragukan) akan menolongku!

"Sudah bayarnya? Ayo kita kembali." Titah Fukui-senpai.

"Bukan itu, Senpai!" Teriakku mencegah mereka untuk pergi.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Liu.

Oke, (Name). Tidak usah basa-basi, langsung _to the point _saja. Dan usahakan untuk memasang wajah datar nan tanpa dosa sebisa mungkin.

Aku menghela nafas, memasang wajah sedatar mungkin dan menyodorkan tanganku. Kemudian mengatakan

"Tolong pinjamkan aku uang 1.000 yen."

"Hah?"

"Aku mohon, pinjamkan aku uang 1.000 yen! Aku tidak ada uang untuk membayar ramen!"

"Kalau kau tidak ada uang, kenapa ikut makan disini?!" Pekik Ookamura-senpai

"Aku kira aku masih punya uang! Tenyata uangku hanya 350 yen! Waaah! Aku mohoon! Pasti akan aku ganti!"

"Hmp. Sukurin." Ledek Liu, yang seketika langsung duduk bersimpuh karena aku memberi bogem tepat di perutnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menolongmu (Name)-chan, tapi uang jajanku pas tinggal 1.000 yen lagi. Jadi, maaf ya..." kata Ookamura-senpai yang sepertinya dia takut aku tidak akan membayar hutangku, jika dia memberiku pinjaman.

"Fukui-senpai!"

"Tidak."

"Tapi..."

"Pokoknya tidak akan. Dan berusahalah~" kemudian Fukui-senpai pergi begitu saja, diikuti oleh Ookamura-senpai dan Liu yang jalannya sempoyongan gara-gara aku pukul barusan (aku yakin dia tidak akan berbicara kepadaku untuk beberapa saat)

Kini hanya tinggal satu harapan. Himuro-kun.

Aku melirik Himuro-kun, ia juga menatapku kembali dengan tatapan yang lembut. Ya ampun, sekarang aku bingung harus meminta tolong kepadanya atau tidak. Tapi meminjam uang kepada orang yang baru aku kenal itu rasanya... sungguh memalukan! Tapi kalau aku tidak meminjam uang kepadanya... AAAGH! Aku bingung!

Tiba-tiba Himuro-kun menggenggam tanganku, dan membawaku masuk kembali ke dalam restoran ramen itu. Tangan Himuro-kun ini benar-benar lebih besar daripada tanganku, dan telapak tangannya juga kasar tapi entah kenapa aku benar-benar merasa nyaman saat berpegangan tangan dengannya seperti ini, rasanya...

Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"(Name)-chan."

"Eh!? ya, apa?"

"Bisa lepaskan tanganku dulu? Aku ingin mengambil dompetku." Aku melihat kebawah, dan ternyata aku sedang memegang tangan sebelah tangannya dengan kedua tanganku

"Oh! Ma-maaf!"

Ya ampun, aku benar-benar tidak sadar kalau aku memegang tangannya seperti itu! Hari ini aku benar-benar memalukan sekali...

"Berapa harga Ramen yang barusan dia makan?"

"Harganya 850 yen."

"—ini kembaliannya 150 yen."

Saat aku sedang menjambak rambutku karena malu, Himuro-kun menepuk bahuku pelan—aku menoleh kebelakang dan dia menyuruhku untuk berjalan, dia mendorong bahuku dari belakang dengan pelan—sampai kami berdua keluar dari restoran itu. Tunggu! Bukannya barusan Himuro-kun baru saja membayarkan Ramenku!?

Aku berhenti berjalan, dan menghadap Himuro-kun yang berdiri dibelakangku. Aku meraih tangan sebelah kanan nya dengan megenggam nya kedua tanganku, aku sedikit berjinjit dan menatapnya dengan serius, dan untuk sesaat kami mengadakan kontes saling menatap.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku barusan, uangmu pasti akan aku ganti!"

Tatapan matanya yang awalnya terlihat datar sekarang berubah menjadi... lembut? "Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja itu traktiran dariku."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat, aku mendekatkan wajahku dengannya dan menatapnya dengan lebar. "Tidak bisa! Kita baru saja kenal kemarin, dan kau sudah dua kali membantuku! Paling tidak aku akan membalas kebaikanmu! Kau menginginkan apa dariku?"

Himuro-kun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menggaruk lehernya dengan tangan sebelah kirinya (sepertinya dia kebingungan) sedangkan aku yang masih berjinjit sedang menunggu jawabannya. Tapi karena dia terlihat sangat kebingungan ingin menjawab apa kepadaku, aku langsung mengatakan;

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku akan memberikanmu dua permintaan."

"...Dua permintaan?"

"Yap, dua permintaan. Jika kau ingin 'sesuatu' dariku, atau kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu, katakan saja. Apapun permintaanmu pasti akan aku turuti."

"Apapun? Benarkah?" ekspresinya langsung berubah, dan rasanya aku ingin menarik kata-kataku barusan.

"Euhm—aku akan menurutinya tergantung apa permintaanmu itu..."

Tiba-tiba dia mengelus kepalaku dan mengatakan "Tenang saja (Name)-chan, aku tidak akan meminta yang aneh-aneh kok." Dia mengatakannya seakan dia membaca isi kepalaku barusan. Dia berhenti mengelus kepalaku dan mengatakan "Bagaimana kalau kita ke kamar asrama Liu? Sepertinya dia _agak _marah padamu."

Ah, benar juga...

* * *

Aku dan Himuro-kun ada di dalam kamar asrama Liu, ternyata disana ada Ookamura-senpai dan Fukui-senpai juga, dan untungnya Liu tidak marah kepadaku. Oke, tidak juga. Dia memang agak marah kepadaku, tapi dia memaafkanku saat aku menawarkan akan mentraktirnya Tonkatsu Ramen saat aku sudah mendapatkan uang jajanku kembali.

"Haaah~ si Atsushi itu memang susah diatur..." keluh Fukui-senpai.

"Benar, dia susah sekali untuk disuruh datang latihan! Apalagi dia ini benar-benar tidak menganggapku sebagai kapten!" Ookamura-senpai juga ikut mengeluh.

Karena penasaran siapa 'Atsushi' itu, akupun bertanya "Atsushi itu siapa?"

"Atsushi itu anak kelas satu yang baru memasuki klub basket, sebenarnya dia masuk sekolah ini juga karena pelatih yang menariknya, istilahnya sih lewat jalur prestasi." Jawab Fukui-senpai. Lalu Ookamura-senpai melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dan dia itu selalu bermalas-malasan, seperti... anak kecil!"

"Hee... begitu ya..."

"Tambahan, dia ini lebih tinggi dariku." Kata Liu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hah? Apa kau serius?!" Tanyaku sewot. Liu pun mengangguk.

"Cih, orang dengan tinggi 2 meter lagi ya? Sialan." Umpatku.

"Andaikan saja ada orang yang bisa membuat Murasakibara datang setiap kali ada latihan, maka orang itu benar-benar hebat..." keluh Ookamura-senpai lagi, memangnya si Mura-mura Atsushi ini (aku tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya dengan benar) benar-benar tidak bisa diatur ya?!

"Mungkin aku bisa membuatnya datang setiap kali ada latihan." Ucap Himuro-kun yang sontak membuat Liu, Fukui-senpai, dan Ookamura-senpai menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Hei, hei. Memangnya kau yakin bisa membuatnya datang?" Tanya Fukui-senpai dengan nada suara yang meragukan.

"Yaah, kau tahu. Mengurus orang seperti 'itu' ada _tekhnik _nya." Jawab Himuro-kun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tantang kau bisa membuat Atsushi datang latihan, Jika kau bisa membuatnya datang dalam batas waktu 5 hari, dimulai dari hari senin besok, maka aku... akan mengucapkan terimakasih kepadamu." Tatang Fukui-senpai, dengan imbalan yang terkesan ogah-ogahan.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Himuro-kun dengan santai.

"Daripada itu, aku ingin bertanya. Apakah kalian akan dispen saat ujian nanti?" tanyaku sembari mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak, kita tidak akan dispen, kita akan mengikuti ujian." Jawab Ookamura-senpai.

"Karena kita malas untuk mengikuti ujian susulan." Timpal Fukui-senpai. Aku langsung menatap Liu, tapi dia menokehkan kepalanya ke arah lain dan tidak mau menatap mataku. Sial! Aku dibohongi olehnya.

"Artinya kalian harus belajar dari sekarang kan? Aku tahu kalian ini cukup pintar, tapi Aku yakin, Masako-sensei tidak akan memaafkan kalian jika kalian memasuki _kelas remedial _selama musim panas. Maksudku... karena kalian itu tim inti, yaah... begitulah"

"Jangan Katakan itu (Name)-chan!" Seru Ookamura-senpai.

"Kau membuatku membayangkan seberapa menakutkannya pelatih jika kita gagal ujian." Kata Fukui-senpai dengan bayangan (yang bisa aku lihat) kalau Masako-sensei mengejar-ngejarnya dengan _shinai. _

"Kelas Remedial?" Tanya Himuro-kun, aku langsung memasang wajah _kau-tidak-tahu-apa-itu-kelas-remedial?! _Walau seperti itu aku tetap menjelaskan apa itu kelas remedial.

"Kelas remedial itu, dimana kelas yang akan menyita waktu liburan musim panasmu hanya untuk belajar. Setiap kali ada UTS, setiap angkatan, murid akan diberi peringkat, jika kau tidak memasuki 300 besar, Maka pintu kelas remedial akan terbuka lebar untukmu." jelasku panjang dan lebar sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku.

"Eh?! Memangnya selama ini di jepang ada sistem seperti itu ya?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Kau tidak tahu hal itu?!" Teriakku serempak dengan Fukui-senpai dan Ookamura-senpai. Kemudian Liu menepuk bahunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengatakan ini kepada Himuro-kun:

"Bung, sepertinya kau ini terlalu lama tinggal di Amerika."

"Oi, Liu. Jangan bertindak seakan kau ini sudah ada di Jepang sejak kau lahir."

"Diam kau."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Yohaa, hari ini Misa udah update 2 ff. **_

_**Dan seperti biasa, maaf kalau chapter ini tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian harapkan, atau menurut kalian fanservice nya kurang**_

_**Misa usahain chapter berikutnya fanservice nya bakal memuaskan buat kalian. Tapi bukan berarti bakalan cepet update ya #hajar**_

_**Dan senin Misa UTS pls #gaknanya**_

_**Yak. Untuk chapter ini sampe disini dulu. **_

_**Jangan lupa review ya, Misa pengen tau gimana pendapat kalian buat chapter yang ini. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Suatu kabar yang (sangat) mengejutkan (untukku) saat Himuro-kun mengatakan kalau dia bergabung dengan salah satu komite sekolah, yaitu: OSIS. Butuh waktu sekitar 10 detik untukku untuk merespon kata-katanya.

"Hah? Apa kau serius, Himuro-kun?"

"Memangnya aku terlihat sedang bercanda ya?"

Aku menatap wajahnya yang tampang namun memasang ekspresi datar sesaat. "Euhm... Tidak."

"Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu, (Name)-chan?"

"Yaah, kau tahu. Di antara semua komite sekolah. Yang dapat pekerjaan yang paling banyak dan merepotkan itu yaa—osis."

"Hee—tapi menurutku tidak serepot _itu _."

"Himuro-kun, kenapa kau ini—"

"_**EHEM!" **_

Aku dan Himuro-kun langsung kembali fokus mencatat setelah penjaga perpustakaan menegur (atau lebih tepatnya menyindir) kami berdua yang sedang mengobrol. Benar, aku dan Himuro-kun sedang berada di perpustakaan, bisa dibilang kami ini sedang menyicil untuk UTS yang akan datang. Sebenarnya kami tidak berduaan saja, masih ada _tiga orang _lagi, tapi katanya mereka akan menyusul. Tapi kalau belajar dalam kesunyian seperti ini malah membuatku mengantuk, jadi aku memutuskan mengajak Himuro-kun mengobrol lagi, dengan topik yang kemarin.

"_Ne,_Himuro-kun." panggiku, Himuro-kun merespon dengan "Hm?"

"Bagaimana dengan tantangan Fukui-senpai kemarin? Ini sudah hari selasa lho. kau hanya diberi waktu sampai hari jum'at kan?" kali ini aku menatapnya (sambil tetap menulis), Himuro-kun berhenti menulis, dan matanya bewarna _olive _itu menatapku.

"Aku sudah menemukan _cara_ agar ia datang latihan." Jawabnya sambil memainkan pensil mekanik bewarna biru tua miliknya, aku yang awalnya hanya ingin basa-basi saja malah jadi tertarik.

"Hoo~ bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku sambil memajukan kursi yang sedang aku duduki, siap mendengarkan Himuro-kun yang duduk berhadapan denganku.

"Itu Rahasia." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum tipis. Oke, Himuro-kun itu orang yang (mungkin) pelit membagi rahasia nya, catat itu.

"Yang jelas, kau harus mengetahui apa hal yang disukai oleh orang itu, dan perlahan-lahan _mendekati_ nya. Kau paham maksudku kan?" aku hanya mengangguk, dan menghapus catatanku _barusan. _

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, tiga spesies itu datang, dan duduk di bangku kami.

"Kalian ini lama sekali, dari mana saja?" Tanyaku.

"Barusan kami disuruh berkumpul dulu oleh Pelatih, dia menyampaikan beberapa _pesan _untuk kami." Jawab Fukui-senpai.

"Pesan itu mengatakan kalau kita semua, benar-benar tidak boleh gagal dalam UTS ini." kata Ookamura-senpai, dan aku bisa melihat tatapan mereka yang terlihat ketakutan. Wow, pasti Masako-sensei mengancam mereka.

"Sudahlah, UTS juga mulai dua minggu lagi bukan? Santailah sedikit."

"Oh! Itu dia (Name)-chan!" teriak seseorang dari luar perpustakaan. Pintu perpustakaan dibuka, dan menunjukkan sosok Satomi-chan dan Ren-kun, mereka berdua membawa sebuah kotak, dan mereka berjalan ke arahku dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Hehehe~ kami berdua ini perwakilan untuk..." Satomi-chan menatap Ren-kun, dan Ren-kun melanjutkan kata-kata nya "Untuk menentukan takdirmu yang akan ditentukan oleh kotak undian ini!"

"Hah? Maksudnya apa?" Tanyaku, mereka berdua memutar bola matanya kesal. Apa? Lagipula mereka membicarakan apa sih?!

"Ambil kertas undian yang ada di kotak ini." Kata Satomi-chan sambil menunjuk kotak itu.

"Dan kertas-kertas yang ada di kotak ini adalah nama klub-klub yang akan kau..."

"Berikan kotak itu padaku!" Aku langsung mengambil kotak undian yang dibawa oleh Ren-kun, dan menatap kotak itu dengan mata yang bersinar. Sementara Liu dan Fukui-senpai sedang berteriak "TIDAAAAK!" (Tanpa suara tentunya, karena ini adalah perpustakaan.)

"Hei-hei, yang mana kertas yang berisi 'klub basket'?" Tanyaku dengan sengaja untuk menakut-nakuti Liu dan Fukui-senpai. Bahkan mereka sempat ingin mengambil kotak ini dari tanganku, tapi untung saja Ookamura-senpai dan Himuro-kun ada di pihakku. Ohohoho!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku mengambil kertas undian di dalam kotak ini dengan tiga jari keberuntungan, setelah mengambilnya aku langsung mengangkat kertas itu, dan tambahkan efek cahaya emas dramatis yang ada di kertas itu.

"Naah~ kira-kira aku akan dapat klub apa ya~" baru saja aku ingin membuka kertas itu, Satomi-chan langsung mengambilnya dari tanganku.

"Eits eits (Name)-chan~ yang boleh membuka kertas ini hanya para senpai lho~" Kata Satomi-chan sambil menuliskan namaku di kertas itu. Dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuah map kecil.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu (Name)." Kata Ren-kun, lalu mereka berdua pergi dari perpustakaan.

"Haah... paling tidak, kita masih bisa berdoa agar (Name) tidak dapat bagian klub basket..."

"Oi!"

* * *

**Tonari no Himuro-kun ~The boy that always by**

**my side~**

**Pair: Himuro x Reader**

**Genre: Romance &amp; comedy**

**Rated: T**

**Warn: OOC, TYPOS, EYD, and many more~**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sepertinya aku baru saja menghancurkan keseriusan belajar mereka saat aku tiba-tiba membicarakan anak kelas satu yang bernama Mura-mura itu.

"_Hei, apakah si Mura-mura itu pemain starter?"_

"_Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Ookamura-senpai_

"_Maksudku—para starter itu pemain yang paling dibutuhkan bukan? Memangnya dia akan masuk 300 besar saat ujian nanti?"_

_Diam sesaat, tiba-tiba Liu, Fukui-senpai dan Ookamura-senpai langsung memasukkan alat tulis mereka kedalam tas. _

"_Lho? Kalian mau kemana?"_

"_Tentu saja mencari Murasakibara dan mengajaknya untuk belajar bersama!" pekik Fukui-senpai. _

_Tiba-tiba mereka membereskan barang-barang Himuro-kun dan membawa Himuro-kun lari bersama mereka "Himuro! Kau juga ikut!"_

"_Eh?!"_

Begitulah, aku ditinggal sendirian dalam perpustakaan, daripada belajar sendirian di perpustakaan, lebih baik aku pulang saja ke asrama. Saat aku baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan, ada tiga orang perempuan—yang kalau dilihat sih seumuran denganku, salah satu diantara mereka menanyakan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Maaf, (Name)-san."

"Ya? ada apa?"–tunggu, darimana orang ini tahu namaku? Ah, sudahlah.

"Eeto, apakah (Name)-san berpacaran dengan Himuro-kun?" tanya perempuan itu, seketika wajahku langsung memanas.

"A-apa!? Te-tentu saja tidak!"

"Oh, kalau begitu, apakah Himuro-kun punya pacar?" tanya perempuan yang disebelahnya.

"Euhm... sepertinya tidak." Jawabku, dan mereka mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku, aku sempat mendengar kalau mereka membisikkan sesuatu seperti:

"_Dia tidak punya pacar."_

"_Baguslah."_

.

.

.

Berjalan sendirian menuju gedung asrama itu memang sepi ya. yaah—inilah resiko yang mengikuti klub yang dapat kerjaan nya belakangan. Aku lupa memberitahu, kalau gedung asrama itu tidak ditempatkan bersebelahan dengan gedung sekolah, gedung asrama itu tempatnya agak jauh (untukku) dari sekolah, kau harus berjalan melewati beberapa blok jalan—barulah kau sampai ke gedung asrama.

Saat aku sudah memasuki gedung asrama dan berjalan menuju kamarku, aku melihat ada seseorang (yang aku curigai dia adalah tukang pos) dengan kardus besar berdiri di depan kamarku. Aku menyusul orang itu dan bertanya.

"Ano...""

Tukang pos menjawab "Oh, anda pasti (Last Name) (First Name)-san kan?"

"Benar, itu aku."

"Ini ada kiriman dari Tokyo, tolong tulis nama anda, dan tanda tangan disini" tukang pos itu memberiku kertas dan pulpen, aku pun menuruti apa yang dia minta. Setelah menanda tanganinya, tukang pos itu pun pergi. Aku mendorong masuk kardus itu kedalam kamarku dan membuka isinya, ternyata isinya adalah bahan makanan, seperti beras, sayur-sayuran, dan daging kalengan, dan juga beberapa makanan instan seperti bubuk sup miso, kare batangan, dan Ramen. Aku mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam kardus itu, sampai aku menemukan sebuah amplop kecil yang cukup tebal, aku mengambil amplop itu dan melihat apa isinya. Setelah melihat isinya, aku langsung cepat-cepat menyimpan amplop itu di lemari bajuku, dan membereskan makanan-makanan ke lemari dan kulkas.

Jika kalian bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di amplop itu—isi amplop itu adalah uang, yang mungkin kira-kira semuanya ada 100,000 yen. Dan itu adalah uang jajan ku untuk beberapa bulan.

Tiba-tiba, ponselku bergetar, dan ada e-mail yang masuk dari sepupu ku yang tinggal di Tokyo. Isi e-mail itu adalah:

_"Apakah kau akan menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panas mu di Tokyo lagi seperti tahun sebelumnya?" _

Aku pun membalas

_"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Tapi akan aku usahakan untuk datang kesana. Memangnya kenapa?"_

Sepupu ku membalasnya lagi.

_"Soalnya Nee-chan terus bertanya kepadaku, kalau kau akan kesini lagi atau tidak. Soalnya... dia mendapatkan beberapa model baju terbaru dari agensi nya, dan dia sangat ingin kau memakainya."_

Aku menatap ponselku datar, sepupuku ini memang suka melakukan _percobaan _kepadaku. Maksudku, mereka selalu memaksaku memakai baju yang mereka dapatkan secara gratis dari agensi mereka, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai baju-baju yang mereka berikan padaku.

Ponselku bergertar lagi, ada SMS masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Aku membuka SMS itu.

_"(Name)-chan, pergilah ke balkon kamarmu." _

Tiba-tiba aku merinding, apa-apaan ini?! Apa orang ini stalker yang selalu mengawasiku dari balkon kamarku?! Tapi, karena penasaran aku pergi saja ke balkon kamarku, takut-takut aku membuka pintu nya dan membayangkan ada seikat bunga yang sudah menungguku. Oke, itu hanya imajinasiku. Saat aku sudah membuka pintu, entah kenapa aku harus memasang wajah datar atau senyum saat melihat Himuro-kun yang menungguku di sebrang sana sambil memegang ponsel nya.

"Oh, ternyata Himuro-kun, aku kira _stalker." _

"(Name)-chan, kata-katamu itu menyakitkan..."

"Hahaha, maaf—maaf. Jadi ada apa?"

"Aku hanya memberitahu kalau besok kita akan belajar bersama di kamarku."

Aku mengacungkan jempolku dan mengatakan "Oke, siap!" akhirnya aku bisa tahu seperti apa kamar Himuro-kun!

Entah kenapa aku sangat ingin menanyakan ini kepadanya. "Himuro-kun, apa kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah kok." jawabnya langsung, tapi setelah dia menjawab itu terdengar suara perut keroncongan.

_**GROOOWL~ **_

Aku berani bersumpah kalau itu bukan aku! Aku menatap Himuro-kun—yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dan dia salah tingkah, melihat kelakuannya itu membuatku menyeringai, aku terkekeh melihat kelakuannya yang manis itu.

"Himuro-kun." panggilku. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa—tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak bisa menghilangkan fakta kalau ada rona merah di wajah Himuro-kun.

"Mau makan malam bersamaku?"

.

.

.

Awalnya Himuro-kun menolak tawaranku, tapi karena aku memaksanya—akhirnya dia menerima tawaranku, anggap saja kalau ini sebagian dari ucapan terima kasih ku. Disini lah Himuro-kun, membantuku menyiapkan makan malam, ternyata dia ini jago memasak, lihat saja caranya mengupas kentang! jauh lebih hebat dariku. Ugh! Harga diriku sebagai seorang wanita...

Tapi aku benar-benar mengagumi sosoknya yang sedang memasak. Wajahnya benar-benar tampan, aku tidak bisa melepaskan tatapanku darinya, rasanya aku ingin sekali mengelus wajahnya dari sini.

"Euhm... (Name)-chan?" Panggilnya, lamunanku langsung buyar dalam sekejap. Himuro-kun menatapku dengan bingung, aku pun menatapnya kembali.

Dan disitulah aku baru sadar. Kalau aku benar-benar sedang mengelus wajah Himuro-kun dengan tangan sebelah kanan ku. Wajahku benar-benar sangat merah, bahkan aku bisa merasakan kalau telinga ku panas, aku langsung melepaskan kontak antara tanganku dan wajah Himuro-kun,

"A-ahahaha, ba-barusan di wajahmu ada sesuatu!" kataku dengan malu-malu dan cepat-cepat aku mengalihkan perhatianku dengan memotong kentang yang sudah Himuro-kun kupas. Suasana di antara kami pun menjadi _awkward. _

"Hi-himuro-kun, bisa tolong kau ambilkan kare instan yang ada di lemari?" Pintaku, agar dia bisa menjauh dariku untuk sementara, karena aku benar-benar gugup kalau dia berdiri di sampingku! Apalagi karena barusan!

Himuro-kun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi dia melakukan apa yang aku minta, aku merasa sedikit lega. Tapi ngomong-ngomong...

Kenapa kentang yang satu ini susah di potong?! Ini karena kentang nya keras atau pisau nya kurang tajam?

Aku terus berusaha untuk memotong kentang ini, tapi susah! coba sekali lagi... keluarkan semua tenagamu (Name)... nah dalam hitungan ketiga, potong kentangnya.

Satu... dua...

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Uwaaa!" karena kaget gara-gara mendengar suara Himuro-kun secara tiba-tiba, aku berhasil memotong kentang itu, tapi jari ku malah teriris pisau!

Refleks, aku melepaskan pisau yang aku pegang dan menyentuh jari telunjukku, banyak darah yang mengalir dari jariku, pasti lukanya dalam.

"Aduh..." Rintihku kesakitan.

"Ah! Ma-maaf (Name)-chan. Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau punya peralatan P3K disini?" Tanyanya sekaligus dengan nada suara yang panik,

"A-aku lupa dimana aku menyimpannya..." dia mengambil tanganku dan melihat luka yang ada dijariku, melihat darah yang terus mengalir dari jari telunjukku.

Mataku langsung membulat sempurna saat melihat tindakan Himuro-kun, semua terjadi begitu saja dengan cepat, aku bisa merasakan wajahku benar-benar panas sekarang.

"Hi-hi-hi- Himuro-kun?!"

Himuro-kun memasukkan jari telunjuk ku kedalam mulutnya dan menghisap darahnya, aku benar-benar bisa merasakan kalau dia terus menghisap jariku, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan lidahnya menjilati luka di jariku.

Oh tuhan.

Aku lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

Setelah beberapa saat, Himuro-kun mengeluarkan jari telunjukku dari mulutnya, dan aku bisa bernafas kembali. Jari telunjukku basah karena _yaah kau tahu lah... _tapi darahnya sudah berhenti mengalir.

"Darahnya berhenti mengalir kan?"

"Ah... iya... terima kasih ya..."

"Sama-sama, lain kali hati-hati saat memotong sayur ya." Katanya dengan tersenyum. Melihat senyumannya itu membuatku ingin meledak sekarang!

Tidak adil! Kenapa Himuro-kun masih bisa tersenyum di saat seperti ini?! Apa hanya aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapi sikapnya barusan?!

"(Name)-chan, biar aku saja yang menyiapkan makanan, aku takut kalau kau akan mengiris tanganmu seperti barusan."

"Ba-baiklah..."

Makan malam pun sudah siap, kami memakan kare dengan potongan kentang dan wortel, tapi—kenapa kare ini lebih enak kalau dia yang masak!? Padahal ini kan merek kare instan yang sering aku gunakan juga. Huuh—masa aku kalah dalam hal seperti ini kepada laki-laki?! Memangnya masakanku itu kurang—_cinta!?_

"Kenapa (Name)-chan?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Dan Himuro-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan _–chan?" _ucapku, Himuro-kun meletakkan sendoknya dan menatapku seakan-akan dia memintaku untuk memberi penjelasan

"Panggil aku (Name) saja, tidak usah pakai embel-embel _–chan _segala." Jawabku, tapi Himuro-kun tidak mengatakan apapun dan terus menatapku.

"Baik! Baik! Jangan tatap aku seperti _itu, _aku lebih suka kalau Himuro-kun memanggilku dengan sebutan (Name), karena setiap kali kau memanggilku '(Name)-chan'—aku selalu merasa—"

Tunggu, selalu merasa apa ya?

Himuro-kun tersenyum tipis, dan bertanya "Selalu merasa apa?"

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya... aku merasa _aneh _saja."

Kali ini Himuro-kun menopang kepalanya dengan tangan sebelah kanan nya, dan memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya "_Aneh _seperti apa?" tanya nya. Ayolah! Jangan bersikap seperti itu! Kau membuatku jadi salah tingkah tahu!

"Aah! Mou! Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya! Dan berhentilah menatapku seperti itu!"

* * *

_**ESOKNYA –GYM—**_

Suara decitan sepatu memenuhi _Gym_, memang agak ngilu sih, tapi daripada aku menganggur menunggu _mereka _selesai latihan, lebih baik aku tunggu saja disini—sesekali juga boleh kan melihat teman-temanku bermain basket?

"Masako-sensei." Panggilku sambil menghampirinya yang sedang duduk di _bench_, Masako-sensei menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan nya yang sinis, uuh—Masako-sensei ini cantik, tapi galak!

"Eeto, apa boleh aku melihat mereka latihan?" tanyaku sambil duduk disebelahnya, dia menatapku sesaat, kemudian menjawab.

"Boleh, asalkan kau tidak meganggu konsentrasi mereka."

"_Hai!" _

Aku pun memerhatikan mereka bermain basket, dan aku selalu ber "Hoo"-ria setiap kali aku melihat Liu dan Ookamura-senpai memasukkan bola hanya dengan menjinjit (terkutuklah dengan tinggi badan mereka) kemudian ber "Hee~"-ria saat melihat Fukui-senpai mengoper bola dengan lihai nya.

Apalagi Himuro-kun, aku selalu memberinya tepuk tangan ringan saat melihatnya melempar bola dan masuk ke dalam ring basket dengan mulusnya. Himuro-kun menerima _pass _dari Fukui-senpai, dan dia bersiap untuk melemparkannya kedalam ring, tapi saat Himuro-kun melempar bolanya, ada orang (lebih tepatnya titan) yang mem-_block _bola itu—dan demi apapun itu—warna rambut titan itu warna UNGU! UNGU LAVENDER, orang-orang di dalam _Gym _langsung meneriaki nama si titan itu.

"Bagus, Murasakibara!"

"Pertahankan itu, Murasakibara!"

Ooh—jadi si titan itu adalah Mura-mura yang jarang datang latihan itu ya? eh—tapi dia sekarang datang latihan, apa itu berarti Himuro-kun sudah berhasil membujuknya untuk datang latihan?

_**PRIIIIT! **_

Masako-sensei meniup peluit yang dia pegang, dan dia baru saja meniupkannya tepat di sebelahku, untung saja aku masih bisa mendengar.

"Latihan hari ini sudah selesai! Tingkatkan lagi kemampuan kalian! Dan aku harap tidak ada yang bolos latihan lagi." Masako-sensei melirik Mura-mura itu, dan orang yang dilirik itu _nggak ngeh. _

"BAIK!"

.

.

.

.

Aku menunggu mereka di depan gerbang sekolah, sekalian kembali ke asrama bersama-sama. Lalu aku merasakan keberadaan mereka semakin mendekat, aku melihat sekeliling untuk mencari mereka, dan aku menemukannya! Liu, Ookamura-senpai, Fukui-senpai dan Himuro-kun, dan—Mura-mura?

Aku berjalan mendekati mereka juga. Himuro-kun (semacam) menyapaku. "(Name)-chan, mulai sekarang Atsushi akan ikut belajar bersama dengan kita." Ookamura-senpai dan Fukui-senpai mengangguk mendengar kata-kata Himuro-kun

"Itupun karena dia diancam oleh Pelatih." Timpal Liu. Aku hanya mengangguk sembari menatap Mura-mura.

"Hee~ jadi Mura-mura ikut belajar dengan kita untuk ujian nanti?"

Mura-mura menatapku dengan mata sayu nya. "Namaku Murasakibara Atsushi, bukan Mura-mura." Katanya dengan nada kesal

"Kepanjangan, dan ribet." Jawabku singkat dan jelas.

"Bilang saja kalau kau tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya dengan lancar." Ucap Liu. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Ha! Memangnya kau bisa?!"

"Tentu saja bisa. Jangan samakan aku denganmu (Name)."

"Kalau begitu, sebutkan namanya dengan lancar!" tantangku.

"Murasakibara Atsushi. Giliranmu."

"Murasakikabara Atsushi!" jawabku dengan lantang, kemudian ada burung terbang yang meninggalkan titik-titik dilangit. Fukui-senpai menghela nafas, dia menarik bahuku agar aku bertatapan dengannya.

"Oi, (Name). Coba ikuti aku." Dia mulai mengejakan nama Mura-Mura.

"Mu"

"Mu"

"Ra"

"Ra"

"Sa"

"Sa"

"Ki"

"Ki"

"Ba"

"Ba"

"Ra"

"Ra"

"Murasakibara." katanya dengan lancar.

"Murasakikabara." Jawabku dengan percaya diri. Kemudian muncul titik-titik lagi di langit.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu, (Name)." Ucap Himuro-kun yang sudah tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel -chan lagi.

"Bego." bisik Liu. AKU MENDENGARMU!

"Mau bagaimana lagi?! Aku tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya dengan benar!" Pekik ku. Aku kembali menghadapi Mura atau apalah itu, aku menunjuk wajahnya dan mengatakan.

"Mulai sekarang, kau akan aku panggil Musashi!"

"Eeh~ tapi namaku bukan Musashi~"

"_No, No. _Aku akan tetap memanggilmu Musashi!"

_"Dasar orang yang tidak bisa menyebutkan nama orang dengan benar." (Liu dan Himuro)_

_"Kau ini tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya dengan benar atau tidak bisa mengingat namanya?" (Ookamura dan Fukui.) _

Masih dalam posisi menunjuk wajah Musashi. Aku dan Musashi saling menatap, tiba-tiba raut wajah Musashi berubah.

"Tunggu sebentar." Dia menyingkirkan tanganku dari wajahnya, dan menatap wajahku dengan serius.

"(Name)-chin..."

"A-apa?"

"Apa sebelumnya kita ini pernah bertemu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola, Misa mood nya ya lanjutin ff ini #alesan lo**

**Di chapter ini Misa masukin sebuah 'misteri' lho. Ada yang sreg gak? :v **

**terus Misa masukin fanservice disini, ngena gak? Puas gak? *Wink*wink* **

**Yak, pokoknya Misa tunggu review nya, pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini **

**Kutunggu review darimu #ciaelah**


	5. Chapter 5

Musashi menatapku dengan tatapan sayu nya dengan serius, setelah menatapku beberapa saat. Dia mengatakan

"Ah~ mana mungkin aku bisa mengenal orang yang tidak bisa menyebutkan namaku dengan benar~"

"Apa? Apa kau baru saja menyindirku?"

"...Mungkin~"

Orang ini—!

* * *

**Tonari no Himuro-kun ~The boy that always by**

**my side~**

**Pair: Himuro x Reader**

**Genre: Romance &amp; comedy**

**Rated: T**

**Warn: OOC, TYPOS, EYD, and many more~**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

"Silahkan, maaf kalau kamarku agak berantakan." Ucap Himuro-kun sambil membuka sepatunya, Liu, Musashi, Fukui-senpai dan Ookamura-senpai membuka sepatu mereka dan mulai memijakkan kaki ke kamar Himuro-kun, sedangkan aku, hanya menghirup nafas dalam-dalam kemudian membuangnya. Aah~ kenapa kamar Himuro-kun begitu wangi!?

"Kau ini ngapain mengendus seperti anjing?" Ucap Liu sarkastik, yang langsung membuatku merasa malu ditempat. Aku membuka sepatuku dan mulai berjalan ke meja bundar yang sudah disediakan Himuro-kun, saat aku mau duduk, aku mencari celah dimana tempat yang bisa aku duduki. Dan sial, hanya ada satu celah, yaitu celah di antara Musashi dan Liu.

"(Name), ayo duduk." Titah Himuro-kun.

Liu menepuk-nepuk celah itu dan mengatakan kata-kata menyebalkan ini sambil tersenyum

"Adik kecil yang manis, ayo duduk di sebelah Nii-chan."

Kesal, aku memukul kepalanya dengan tasku dengan keras dan memaksanya untuk bergeser ke sebelah Musashi dengan kakiku. "Geser!" dan pada akhirnya aku duduk disebelah Himuro-kun.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita belajar apa?" tanyaku, dengan kompak mereka pun menjawab

"Biologi."—Musashi

"Matematika."—Liu dan Himuro-kun

"Sejarah." –Fukui-senpai dan Ookamura-senpai.

"Aku benci dengan kalian semua." Kenapa mereka mau belajar pelajaran yang aku benci!?

"Bilangnya sih benci, tapi tuh, tetap mengeluarkan buku catatannya." Ucap Fukui-senpai yang jelas-jelas mengatakan itu untukku, kenapa!? Walaupun benci juga aku tetap harus mempelajarinya bukan? Yaah—walaupun sebenarnya aku agak ogah-ogahan sih.

"Bawel. Sudah cepat, kita belajar apa dulu nih?"

"Karena kami yang paling tua disini, lebih baik hari ini kita belajar sejarah dulu!" Ucap Ookamura-senpai sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Fukui-senpai secara bergantian

"Iya, iya deh. Terserah yang paling _kolot _aja~" ujar Musashi.

"HEI!"

.

.

.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong (Name)-chan, boleh aku pinjam buku catatanmu?" Tanya Himuro-kun yang duduk disebelah kanan-ku.

"Hm? Boleh, nih." Aku memberikan buku catatanku kepadanya, Himuro-kun mengambil buku catatanku dan melihat setiap lembarnya, baru membuka beberapa lembar—Himuro-kun mengambalikan buku itu kepadaku dan mengatakan.

"(Name)-chan, kau ini tidak pernah mencatat pelajaran sejarah ya?" Tanya nya, yang sontak membuat Fukui-senpai dan Ookamura-senpai berhenti menulis dan cepat-cepat mengambil buku catatanku, dan meminta Liu juga untuk memberi buku catatannya. Mereka berdua mengecek buku milikku dan milik Liu secara bergantian.

"Ya ampun, perbedaan diantara (Name) dan Liu ini benar-benar besar!" pekik Fukui-senpai

"Masa buku catatan (Name)-chan hanya diisi sebanyak 10 lembar, sedangkan buku Liu sudah diisi lebih dari setengah halaman buku!" seru Ookamura-senpai. Sekarang mereka menatapku, aku yang merasa risih mengatakan "Apa?", mereka hanya meng-geleng-geleng kan kepalanya.

"Asal kalian tahu, (Name) itu memang jarang menulis catatan dari guru." Ucap Liu.

"Kalau di ingat-ingat, aku rasa aku tidak pernah melihat (Name) memerhatikan apa yang dikatakan oleh guru didepan, kerjaannya di kelas hanya tidur." Sahut Himuro-kun. Musashi, Fukui-senpai dan Ookamura-senpai menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Tapi, ajaibnya... setiap kali ujian, (Name) itu tidak pernah masuk kelas Remedial, nilai ujiannya juga pas-pasan, padahal dia jarang mencatat." Ucap Liu lagi, kini mereka semua menatapku dengan tidak percaya, aku mengibaskan poni ku dan hidungku memanjang seperti pinokio.

"Yaah~ itulah aku." Ucapku sambil mengibaskan poniku, "Cih, sombong sekali kau." Ketus Liu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku akan memberikan buku catatan ku saat kelas dua kemarin untukmu." Kata Fukui-senpai sembari menghela nafas, aku hampir saja akan melompat dan memeluknya jika Himuro-kun tidak menahan bahuku.

"(Name),jika kau tidak pernah mencatat pelajaran biologi, lebih baik kau baca saja buku pelajaran biologi mu." Kata Himuro-kun dengan nada menegur yang terselubung di dalamnya, aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku dan mulai membuka buku paket biologi ku. Dan di saat itu lah—ada telpon masuk dari ponselku, dan ternyata itu dari sepupu ku.

"Euhm... sebentar ya, aku mau mengangkat telpon dulu." Ucapku sambil berdiri dan mulai keluar dari kamar Himuro-kun.

* * *

**Himuro POV **

(Name) keluar dari kamar ku, kami melihat sosoknya yang berjalan keluar, saat dia sudah keluar kamar, Liu, Fukui-senpai dan Ookamura-senpai langsung menatapku dengan serius, mereka seperti ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadaku.

"Oi, Himuro. Kau ini sejak kapan memanggil dia dengan nama kecil nya seperti itu?" tanya Ookamura-senpai.

"_Dia_, siapa?"

"Jangan pura-pura menjadi orang yang lemot, kau tahu kan siapa yang kami maksud?" ujar Fukui-senpai, aku terkekeh mendengar jawabannya, ketahuan juga.

"Kalau aku perhatikan, pertama-tama kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'—san' _kemudian '_—chan' _dan sekarang kau memanggil nama kecil nya begitu saja, kau ini benar-benar _berkembang pesat_ ya." ucap Liu sambil menatapku dengan serius, mereka bertiga terus menatapku seakan-akan mereka menunggu jawaban dariku, sementara itu Atsushi hanya melamun sambil menggambar sesuatu di bukunya.

"Dia yang memintaku untuk memanggilnya seperti itu." Jawabku datar

"Hee..."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Liu terus terang, jujur saja aku kaget dia langsung bertanya seperti itu kepadaku, bahkan Ookamura-senpai saja juga kaget.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jawab saja, mumpung orangnya tidak ada disini." Liu melirik ke arah pintu, kemudian kembali menatapku lagi, sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin tahu jawabanku.

"..." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Haaaa?! Jawaban macam apa itu?!" keluh Fukui-senpai.

"Himuro, Kau ini benar-benar misterius..." timpal Ookamura-senpai, sedangkan Liu hanya mengejamkan matanya kemudian mengehela nafas, sepertinya aku membuatnya kecewa sekaligus penasaran.

"Muro-chin, aku lapar~ apa kau tidak punya makanan?" tanya Atsushi, yang untung saja dia mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka lemari makanan, aku mengambil _potato chips _dan _jelly bean. _

"Himuro, kau ini terlalu memanjakannya." Tegur Ookamura-senpai.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula _snack-snack _ini terlalu banyak untukku." Aku membuka bungkus makanan ini dan menyimpannya di meja.

"Yaaay~ terima kasih Muro-chin." Dengan senang hati ia mengambil makanan itu dan mulai memakannya.

"Nah, Atsushi, kau barusan bilang kalau kau pernah bertemu dengan (Name), kan?" tanyaku, Atsushi menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian mengatakan "Hmm, kalau di ingat-ingat lagi sepertinya aku memang pernah bertemu dengan (Name)-chin." Kemudian dia memasukkan beberapa _jelly bean _kedalam mulutnya.

"Hah? Kalau begitu apa (Name)-chan dulu satu SMP denganmu?" tanya Ookamura-senpai, Atsushi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak~ aku cukup yakin kalau (Name)-chin tidak satu SMP denganku."

"Kalau begitu, kau ini merasa pernah bertemu dengannya dimana?" tanya Liu, sepertinya pembicaraan ini akan menjadi menarik.

"Hmm~ dimana ya? kalau tidak salah dia ini memiliki _hubungan _dengan teman satu tim-ku dulu. Aku yakin kalau aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali saat pertandingan di kursi penonton mendukung teman satu tim ku~ bahkan aku juga pernah melihat dia berbicara dengan_nya, _sebentar—dia berbicara dengan siapa ya...?" Atsushi mencoba untuk mengingatnya lagi

"Ah, aku ingat, (Name)-chin itu mempunyai hubungan dengan—"

**CKLEK **

"Maaf lama menunggu~"

Sontak, kami berempat kaget dengan kedatangan (Name), padahal aku sangat penasaran dengan jawaban Atsushi barusan.

"Cih, dasar _Mood Killer _pergi sana! Padahal lagi seru." Liu mengusir (Name). (Name) yang diusir itu pun hanya menatapnya dengan tajam, "Memangnya kalian ini membicarakan apa? Pasti bergosip seperti perempuan." Ucapnya sambil berjalan ke arah kami, dan dia kembali duduk disebelahku.

Aku terus menatapnya, dan dia menatapku kembali "A-ada apa?"

"Barusan ada telpon dari siapa?" tanyaku terus terang, dia sempat mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian menjawab

"Ooh, barusan? Itu dari sepupu-ku yang tinggal di Tokyo. Dia memintaku untuk menonton pertandingan basket nya saat musim panas nanti."

Baru saja aku ingin bertanya lagi, Atsushi tiba-tiba berteriak. "Ahh! Itu dia! (Name)-chin itu sepupu Kise-chin!"

"Ki-Kise-chin?"

* * *

_**FLASBACK**_

_Babak final Winter-cup, Murasakibara melihat Kise sedang berbicara kepada seorang perempuan di depan pintu masuk, awalnya dia mengira kalau perempuan itu hanyalah fans Kise yang memberi dukungan untuknya, tapi sepertinya bukan. Karena perempuan itu terlihat akrab sekali dengan Kise, bahkan Kise mengelus kepala perempuan itu dengan semangat sampai rambutnya acak-acakan. _

"_Atsushi, cepat panggil Ryota. Pertandingan akan dimulai." Titah sang kapten merah—Akashi , Murasakibra mengangguk dan menyusul Kise yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kepada perempuan itu. _

"_Jaa Ne, (Name)-cchi! Dukung aku ya. Nanti kita pulang bersama-ssu!"_

"_Iya, iya. Bawel ah."_

"_Kise-chin." Panggil Murasakibara. _

"_Oh, Murasakibara-cchi!" _

"_Barusan itu siapa?" _

"_Aah, barusan? Barusan itu (Name)-cchi!" _

"_Pacarmu?"_

"_Kalau dia bukan sepupu ku, pasti dia sudah aku ajak untuk menjadi pacarku-ssu!"_

* * *

"Begitulah kata Kise-chin." Atsushi mengakhiri ceritanya, aku melirik (Name) yang sedang cepat-cepat mengetik sesuatu dan mengirimkannya kepada seseorang. Ookamura-senpia, Fukui-senpai dan Liu _speechless _setelah mendengar cerita Atsushi.

"Serius? Kau ini sepupu Kise Ryota yang _itu?" _tanya Fukui-senpai ragu-ragu

"Duarius."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?" tanya Liu

"Memangnya aku harus menceritakan semua kehidupanku kepadamu?"

Karena penasaran kenapa reaksi mereka seperti itu setelah mengetahui kalau _si _Kise Ryota ini adalah sepupu (Name), akupun bertanya "Memangnya Kise Ryota itu siapa?"

"Kise Ryota itu sepupuku." Jawab (Name).

"Kalau itu juga aku tahu, (Name)"

"Kise Ryota itu adalah salah satu anggota yang disebut _Kiseki no Sedai _yang sama seperti ku_, _yang kemampuan bermain basketnya itu sangat hebat, dia bisa meniru gerakan lawan mainnya dengan sempurna walaupun dia hanya melihatnya satu kali. Untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan cari di Google." Jelas Atsushi.

"Kalau kami biasanya menyebut mereka itu _bocah ajaib." _Timpal Liu, Fukui-senpai, dan Ookamura-senpai bersamaan.

"Aku bukan bocah..."

Atsushi, tubuhmu memang besar, tapi kelakuanmu seperti bocah. Kalau boleh jujur aku setuju juga dengan sebutan "Bocah ajaib." Itu.

"Hei, hei, mau terus bergosip seperti ini? kapan belajarnya? Hari senin kita sudah mulai ujian lho."

"Ah! benar juga!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sekarang sudah jam 8.30 malam. Harusnya sekarang mereka sudah pulang, tapi sekarang kami sedang memerhatikan (Name) yang sedang tertidur pulas di mejaku.

"Dia benar-benar tertidur?" –Ookamura

"Kalau tertidur seperti ini dia manis juga." –Fukui

"Bagaimana kalau dia di bangunkan saja~?"—Murasakibara

"Kalau sudah tidur begini dia susah dibangunkan tau."—Liu

"Yang benar?" –Fukui

"Hm, mau bukti?"—Liu

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku saat melihat Liu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke wajah (Name). Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku penasaran apa yang akan Liu lakukan kepada (Name), dan akan seperti apa reaksi (Name).

"Coba kalian perhatikan reaksi (Name)." Liu mulai menyentuh pipi (Name) dengan jari telunjuknya, kemudian dia mencubit pipinya berkali-kali, (Name) tetap tidak bangun, sampai Liu mencubit pipinya sedikit lebih keras."Mmmhh~" (Name) menggidikkan bahunya tidak nyaman kemudian mengganti posisi kepalanya ke arah lain, Fukui-senpai dan Ookamura-senpai mengepalkan tangan mereka dan memukul paha mereka sendiri.

"Siaal! Kenapa dia bisa jadi semanis itu!? Tahu begitu barusan aku foto!"

"Hmp, beterima kasihlah, karena aku sudah membuat kalian melihat kejadian yang sangat langka di dunia ini."

"(Name)-chin manis juga~"

Mereka terus mengatakan betapa manisnya (Name). Aku menarik nafas, kemudian membuangnya, aku menatap mereka dan mengatakan "Bukan apa-apa, ini sudah malam, kalian tidak kembali ke kamar masing-masing?" kataku, mereka berempat menatapku sesaat, kemudian mereka berdiri dan mulai meninggalkan kamarku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Kecuali Liu, dia mengatakan ini sebelum pergi.

"Kalau begitu, tolong bawa (Name) kembali ke kamarnya ya."

Aku menggoyangkan tubuh (Name) dengan pelan, mencoba untuk membangunkannya. "(Name), (Name). Ayo bangun, kau tidak ingin kembali ke kamarmu?"

"Hmm... nanti saja..."

Ternyata benar apa kata Liu, dia ini memang susah dibangunkan, kalau sudah begini sih apa boleh buat. Aku membereskan barang-barang (Name), dan memasukkannya kedalam tas nya. Pelan-pelan aku berusaha membawanya dengan cara _piggyback. _Dan aku berhasil melakukannya tanpa membangunkan (Name), tapi pada dasarnya dia ini memang susah bangun sih.

Aku menggendong (Name) di punggungku, dan aku membawa tasnya di bahuku dan sepatunya di tanganku. Kalau boleh jujur aku ini cukup kerepotan, tapi untung saja aku bertemu dengan teman (Name), Satomi-san.

"Ya ampun, (Name)-chan! ya ampun Himuro-san, sini aku bawakan tasnya! Sebenarnya ada apa? Sampai kau membawa (Name)-chan seperti itu?"

"Aah, barusan kami belajar bersama dengan tim basket di kamarku, tahu-tahu dia sudah tertidur di kamarku." Kataku ambil memberikan tas (Name) kepadanya. Satomi-san mengangguk kepalanya, kami pun berjalan menuju kamar asrama (Name).

"Maaf ya, Himuro-san, (Name) sudah bikin repot. Untung saja kau kesini saat para penghuni asrama sudah ada di kamar masing-masing, kalau mereka melihat ada laki-laki tampan sepertimu masuk ke gedung asrama perempuan, waah—gak kebayang deh. hahaha."

"Haha, tidak apa-apa kok. Pantas saja suasana nya sepi."

Kami sudah sampai di depan kamar asrama (Name). Satomi-san mencoba untuk mencari kunci kamar (Name) di tasnya, lalu dia menemukannya dan membukakan pintunya untukku.

"Kalau begitu, sisanya aku serahkan kepadamu. Karena aku harus pergi ke toilet! Dan jangan lakukan hal yang _aneh-aneh _kepada (Name)-chan!" Satomi-san memeberikan kunci dan tas (Name) kepadaku, dan dia berlari menuju kamarnya yang tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar (Name).

.

.

.

Aku menyimpan tasnya di mejanya, aku menidurkan tubuh (Name) di atas kasur, dan aku membukakan kaus kaki nya. Aku memerhatikan sosoknya yang tertidur lelap itu, entah kenapa aku merasa senang kalau aku melihatnya seperti ini, aku mengelus kepalanya kemudian mengelus pipinya, aku terkekeh melihat reaksinya yang "geli" saat aku mengelusnya seperti ini, lalu aku mengelus bibirnya, aku terus melakukannya sampai aku merasa...

Ingin menciumnya.

Aku melihat ke arah pintu, kemudian kembali menatap (Name), aku melambaikan tanganku di depan wajahnya.

_Dia tidak akan bangun kan? _

Perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya, aku bisa merasakan deru nafas (Name) di wajahku, dan...

_**CUP **_

Aku langsung cepat-cepat menjauh dari (Name). walaupun hanya _menempel _dalam waktu sekejap, itu tetap saja dihitung sebagai ciuman! Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. Cepat-cepat aku keluar dari kamar (Name), dan berlari menuju kamar asrama ku, begitu sampai ke kamarku, aku langsung menutup kamarku dan mengunci pintunya. Pikiranku benar-benar kacau sekarang.

_Ke-kenapa barusan aku menciumnya!?_

* * *

_**Sementara itu, Kise...**_

Kise, yang baru saja menyelesaikan sesi pemotretan nya mengecek ponselnya, dan melihat ada pesan masuk dari (Name).

"Tumben sekali (Name)-cchi mengirim SMS kepadaku." dia membuka pesan dari (Name), dan isinya adalah;

"_Ryouta, aku tahu kau ini sangat tampan, tapi kalau misalkan kita ini bukan sepupu, aku TIDAK AKAN mau menjadi pacarmu. SELAMANYA." _

"(Name)-cchi, aku tidak tahu kalau aku harus senang atau sedih setelah membaca pesanmu ini-ssu."

* * *

**Reader POV **

Semalam mimpiku aneh sekali, tapi kenapa mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata?! Aku bermimpi kalau Himuro-kun menciumku!

Aku membuka loker sepatuku, dan mengganti sepatuku dengan _uwabaki_, saat aku menutup loker sepatuku, Himuro-kun tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakangku.

"_Ohayou, _(Name)." Sapa Himuro-kun, aku kaget dengan kemunculannya secara tiba-tiba, apalagi gara-gara mimpi semalam!

"Aha... ahahaha, _O-ohayou _Himuro-kun." jawabku dengan gugup, Himuro-kun tersenyum kepadaku dan berjalan menuju loker sepatunya yang letaknya tidak jauh dengan loker sepatuku.

"Ayo kita ke kelas bersama." Ajaknya, aku mengikuti Himuro-kun dari belakang. Disinilah aku berpikir kalau aku bertanya saja kepadanya tentang mimpiku semalam?

Hei, bukan berarti aku ini GR ya, soalnya mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata untukku!

"A-ano, Himuro-kun, apa semalam kau membawaku kembali ke kamarku?" tanyaku, Himuro-kun diam sesaat seakan-akan dia memikirkan sesuatu, kemudian dia menjawab; "Iya, semalam aku membawamu."

"O-oh... kau—ngapain saja di kamarku?"

"... aku hanya meletakkanmu di atas kasur dan membuka kaos kakimu, setelah itu aku langsung kembali ke kamarku."

"Oh..." kalau begitu semalam hanya mimpi...

Seperti biasa, saat pulang sekolah, kami akan belajar bersama di perpustakaan, bersama-sama dengan Musashi tentunya. Yaah, walaupun aku selalu tidak konsentrasi karena sesekali aku melirik bibir Himuro-kun, jangan salahkan aku, salahkan mimpiku!

Dan berkat kerutinan belajar bersama kami, selama ujian aku bisa mengerjakan soal ujian dengan lacar. Oke, tidak terlalu lancar, sesekali aku bertemu dengan jalan buntu.

Sekarang adalah hari terakhir ujian, aku harus berterima kasih kepada Fukui-senpai yang sudah meminjamkan buku catatannya saat dia kelas 2. Jadi aku tidak terlalu bergantung kepada Liu, alias menyontek kepadanya. Dan hari ini pula lah, aku akan diberitahu apa tugasku untuk tim jurnalis nanti! Dan juga hasil peringkat ujian juga akan dibagikan hari ini.

Aku, Himuro-kun dan Liu, membandingkan peringkat ujian kami.

"Kau peringkat berapa?" tanyaku kepada Liu, dengan sombongnya dia memperlihatkan peringkat ujiannya

"Aku peringkat 83 dari 400 murid."

"Kalau Himuro-kun?"

"Ah... aku peringkat 92 dari 400 murid."

"Cih! Jadi aku yang paling rendah diantara kalian berdua!?" aku membanting kertasku ke atas meja yang menunjukkan kalau aku ini peringkat 101 dari 400 murid.

"Kenapa? Segitu juga sudah bagus bukan?" ucap Himuro-kun

"Tapi aku ingin masuk 100 besar!"

"Dasar, kau ini tidak punya impian yang lebih tinggi lagi?" kata Liu sarkastik

.

.

.

Aku tidak menyangka kalau Musashi itu murid yang pintar, apa kalian tahu, kalau Musashi itu mendapatkan peringkat 5! Peringkat 5 dari atas, bukan dari bawah. Cih, aku kira dia ini tidak pintar, ternyata aku salah menilainya. Aku sedang berkumpul dengan mereka di kantin, makan di meja yang sama, dan aku mentraktir Liu _Tonkatsu Ramen _ukuran jumbo, karena dia menagih janjiku waktu itu, aku kira dia sudah lupa!

Lalu Satomi-chan menyusulku dan mengatakan kalau tugas-tugas tim jurnalis akan dibagikan hari ini dan semua anggota diharapkan berkumpul di ruangan klub, sebelum pergi dari meja itu aku tersenyum setan ke arah Liu dan Fukui-senpai, dan aku kembali dengan wajah gembira dan bunga bermekaran di sekitarku, dengan bangganya, aku menunjukkan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan

_(Name) dari kelas 2-B, kau mendapatkan tugas untuk menjadi seorang jurnalis pribadi untuk klub basket, dan kau sudah bisa mengikuti kemanapun mereka bertanding._

_Selamat bekerja!_

"Lihat! Sudah aku bilang, kalau aku pasti akan mendapatkan klub basket! Hohohoho~" aku tertawa puas di atas _penderitaan _Liu dan Fukui-senpai, mereka tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah aku beri lihat kertas itu.

* * *

Besoknya, aku tetap mengeluarkan aura gembira dan bunga bermekaran disekitarku, Liu dan Himuro-kun yang secara kebetulan kami bertemu dijalan pun berangkat kesekolah bersama.

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu, kau membuatku menjadi ngeri."

"Mau bagaimana lagi~ aku terlalu senang bisa dapat jatah klub basket tau!"

"Baguslah kalau (Name) yang mendapatkan jatah klub basket, karena pada dasarnya kau sudah dekat dengan anggota klub basket bukan? Lagipula menurutku, akan jadi aneh rasanya kalau orang lain yang mendapatkan jatah klub basket."

"Dengar tuh kata-kata Himuro-kun!"

"Himuro, kau ini jangan selalu membela dia."

* * *

Saat aku memasuki kelas bersama Himuro-kun dan Liu, teman-teman sekelas langsung berbisik dengan kedatangan kami—atau lebih tepatnya mereka membisik tentangku, kalau aku lihat tatapan mereka, mereka seperti yang mengkhawatirkan aku? Memangnya ada apa sih?

Aku tidak menggubris bisikan mereka dan terus berjalan menuju bangku-ku, tapi—

"Lho? Mana bangku ku?"

* * *

OMAKE

"_Kalau begitu, apa kau ini menyukainya?" tanya Liu. _

"_Memangnya kenapa?" _

"_Jawab saja, mumpung orangnya tidak ada disini." Liu melirik ke arah pintu, dan menatapku kembali, ketiga orang lainnya pun sepertinya menunggu jawabanku. _

_Aku terkekeh dan menjawab dengan senyuman di wajahku. _

"_Tidak, aku __**masih belum**__ menyukainya." _

* * *

_**A/N: **  
_

_**Fanservice sama Himuro nya, udah. **_

_**buat kalian yg suka hubungan (Name) dengan tim basket, udah. **_

_**Misteri yang terkuak, udah/?**_

_**yaah, semoga aja kalian suka chapter yang satu ini, misa ngetik dari jam 1 siang soalnya (gara-gara kesambet kata-kata hikmah usami) dan akhirnya selesai juga. **_

_**semoga aja chapter ini memuaskan kalian~ dan Misa pengen tau pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini, hehe. ditunggu Review nya yaa**_

_**oh! terus baca juga ya ff buatan Usami yang baru dipublish tadi siang, yang judulnya "Pluviophile" pairnya Midorima x fem! akashi #promosi**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ini, benar-benar keterlaluan. Tadi pagi bangku milikku sudah disembunyikan oleh seseorang yang kurang ajar!

"_Mana bangku ku?" gumamku, kemudian aku menatap teman-teman sekelasku, mereka mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, sial, pasti mereka mengetahui sesuatu!_

"_A-ano, (Name)-san. Tadi pagi-pagi aku melihat ada sekelompok perempuan yang mengambil bangkumu, mereka mengatakan kalau kau yang menyuruhnya, tapi saat aku mengikuti mereka, mereka malah melempar bangkumu ke dalam ruang gudang sekolah." Ucap Yama-san, tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung berlari ke arah ruang gudang sekolah yang jaraknya sangaaat jauh dari kelasku, Liu dan Himuro-kun mengikutiku dari belakang. Dan benar saja, saat aku sampai ke gudang, disitu ada bangku yang bertuliskan marga keluargaku, bahkan bangku-ku sudah dalam keadaan penuh dengan coretan! _

_"Jelek"_

_"Dasar ganjen."_

_"Mati." _

_Kata-kata seperti itu memenuhi mejaku. Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa ketika aku dibully lagi seperti ini, dulu saja aku pernah dibully gara-gara salah paham dengan Ryota! Sekarang apa salahku? _

_"(Name), lebih baik bangkumu diganti saja dengan bangku yang baru." Usul Himuro-kun. _

_"Aku akan meminta izin kepada guru." Ucap Liu sebelum pergi ke ruang guru. _

_Aku lega karena Himuro-kun dan Liu bersedia membantuku, tapi gara-gara aku, kami bertiga dimarahi karena telat memasuki kelas, apalagi itu saat pelajaran Yamada-sensei. _

* * *

Orang-orang berkumpul di depan mading sekolah dan melihat beberapa selebaran yang ditempel secara acak disana bahkan Liu juga melihatnya, aku yang tidak memperdulikan apa yang ada di mading itu melewatinya begitu saja, tapi Liu menarikku untuk memasuki kerumunan itu, sebelum aku protes, Liu sudah mengarahkan kepalaku ke arah poster yang di tempel disitu.

Disitu ada sebuah gambar seseorang yang sangat jelek dengan hidung babi dan wajah yang dibuat jadi kucel, dan ada sebuah tanda panah yang diarahkan ke gambar itu.

_BAHAYA!_

_(Full Name) dari kelas 2-B, cewek ganjen yang sedang mendekati Himuro-sama_

Aku langsung merobek poster itu dan menginjaknya, bahkan kerumunan orang-orang pun terus melihatku. Kesal, aku berteriak kepada mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? PERGI SANA!" seketika langsung bubar, kecuali Liu yang masih bersamaku.

"Sepertinya kau diserang oleh _fanclub _Himuro." Ucapnya, aku mengerinyitkan dahiku "Hah? _Fanclub? _Himuro-kun yang membuatnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bego. Itu club yang tidak sah yang dibuat oleh cewek-cewek yang menyukai Himuro, sepertinya Himuro tidak tahu ada club seperti itu untuknya."

"Tapi kenapa aku menjadi target mereka? Dan darimana kau tahu tentang club itu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini club itu dibicarakan disekolah tahu, entahlah, mungkin karena kau sering terlihat dengan Himuro dan mereka tidak menyukainya."

Kenapa Liu ini bersikap seperti dia mengetahui apa isi pikiran mereka?!

"Bagaimana? Mau aku bilang saja kepada Himuro?" Usul Liu, aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak mau membuat Himuro-kun merasa bersalah dengan hal ini."

"Hmm, begitu ya? Kalau begitu aku ke kantin dulu." sebelum Liu pergi, aku langsung lompat dan menarik kerah seragamnya

"Mau kemana kau? Kau harus membantuku mencari pelakunya!"

* * *

**Tonari no Himuro-kun ~The boy that always by**

**my side~**

**Pair: Himuro x Reader/ OC**

**Genre: Romance &amp; comedy**

**Rated: T**

**Warn: OOC, TYPOS, EYD, and many more~**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

Karena Liu akan membantuku mencari pelakunya, atau lebih tepatnya aku yang memaksanya, kami berdua sepakat agar Himuro-kun tidak mengetahui kalau aku ini diganggu oleh fans-fans nya yang sinting itu. Yaah, cepat atau lambat dia akan mengetahuinya sih. Kami berdua sedang berbisik dengan serius di dalam kelas.

"Kalau aku bisa menemukan pelakunya dan membuat Himuro tidak mengetahui keadaanmu sekarang, kau akan memberiku apa?"

_Cih, bisa-bisanya dia meminta imbalan. _

"Aku akan mentraktirmu _Tonkatsu Ramen." _

"..."

Aku memutar bola mataku "Ugh, baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu minuman yang kau inginkan."

"_Deal." _

Kami berdua memanggil Yama-san, bertanya kalau dia mengingat wajah-wajah perempuan itu, sayang sekali Yama-san tidak mengingat wajah mereka, tapi Yama-san bilang "Aku tidak ingat wajah mereka, tapi sepertinya mereka itu siswi kelas dua, dan tiga." Sial, jadi mereka bersatu untuk mem_bully _ku? Keroyokan nih!?

"Cih, harus panggil _sekutu _nih."

"Siapa?"

"Satomi-chan dan Ren-kun." aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan mengirim pesan darurat kepada mereka berdua untuk berkumpul saat pulang sekolah nanti di ruangan klub, asal kalian tahu saja, Satomi-chan yang manis dan Ren-kun yang cukup tampan itu bagaikan Iblis berwajah Malaikat tau! mereka terkenal dengan keahlian mereka, yaitu _papparazi, _selain _papparazi_, mereka berdua itu selalu mengetahui informasi orang-orang yang ada disekolah ini, ugh—entah darimana mereka dapat informasi itu, tapi mereka adalah orang yang _tepat _untuk diminta bantuannya!

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Himuro-kun?" tanyaku sembari memasukkan ponselku kedalam saku. Liu tidak menjawabku, tapi dia menatap sesuatu dibelakang ku. "Ada apa (Name)?" panggil seseorang dengan suara yang sudah sangat _khas _ditelingaku.

"E-eh? Himuro-kun, ba-barusan darimana saja?"

"Barusan aku ada kumpul OSIS, ngomong-ngomong barusan kalian terlihat serius, memangnya membicarakan apa?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Aku menggaruk pipiku dan mengalihkan pandanganku. menghindari kontak tatapan mata Himuro-kun, walaupun aku tidak melihat wajahnya, aku bisa merasakan Himuro-kun sedang menatapku.

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

_Jackpot! _Masa belum apa-apa aku sudah ketahuan menyembunyikan _sesuatu _darinya!?

"Ti-tidak kok." jawabku tanpa menatap matanya.

"Bohong, kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mau menatapku?"

"Aku tidak bohong! Tanya saja Liu, benar'kan Liu!?" aku mengirim sinyal kepada Liu untuk membantuku, tapi dia tidak menanggapi sinyalku, dia malah pergi meninggalkanku dengan alasan ingin ke toilet, dan kenapa di saat seperti ini kelas mendadak menjadi sepi, kenapa hanya aku dan Himuro-kun berdua di kelas?! Himuro-kun maju satu langkah untuk mendekatiku, aku mundur bersama dengan kursi ku, dia maju satu langkah lagi dan sekarang sudah semakin dekat denganku, aku semakin panik, dan mengambil tindakan untuk berdiri, tapi di saat itu pula, Himuro-kun memojokkan ku—dan mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku, menghalangi sisi kiri dan kanan dengan kedua tangannya, yang jelas aku benar-benar terperangkap disini!

Inikah yang disebut dengan _Kabe-don?! _

Ugh, terkutuklah lokasi bangku ku yang letaknya paling belakang dekat sudut ruangan. Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar merasa kecil di depan Himuro-kun, apalagi dengan posisi berdekatan seperti ini , walaupun dia tidak setinggi Liu atau Musashi, tetap saja dia itu punya tubuh yang besar dan tinggi, apalagi dia menunduk untuk melihatku. Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang, aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Himuro-kun di atas kepalaku, aku juga bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang panas dengan posisi seperti ini.

_**DOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKIDOKI**_

_Hei, jantung! Bisakah kau tenang sedikit?!_

"Kau tahu (Name)." Himuro-kun mendekatkan wajahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku

"Aku tidak suka kalau ada seseorang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Suaranya begitu rendah namun _sexy_, dan hal itu membuat jantungku semakin berdetak dengan kencang, aku yakin kalau aku sudah seperti tomat merah sekarang.

"Be-begitu ya..." aku mengambil langkah kesamping, Himuro-kun mengikuti langkahku. Aku mengambil langkah yang kedua, dia juga mengikutiku.

"Kenapa buru-buru? Memangnya mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

_AKU BURU-BURU INGIN KABUR KARENA AKU TIDAK TAHAN DENGAN KONTAK TUBUH ANTARA KITA SEPERTI INI!_

"Aku... aku..."

"_Hmm~ What's wrong? Are you nervous being together with me like this?"_

DAN KAU SEKARANG BICARA APA?!

Aku menekuk'kan lututku, dan perlahan aku mulai berjongkok, tapi Himuro-kun juga mengikuti gerak-gerikku, dan sekarang aku sudah berjongkok dengan Himuro-kun yang posisinya sama denganku, jangan lupa tangannya masih berhubungan dengan tembok dibelakangku ini. sial, aku bertemu dengan jalan buntu, tidak ada celah untuk kabur!

Aku mencoba untuk menatap Himuro-kun dan mengatakan untuk membiarkanku pergi, tapi baru saja aku menatap wajahnya yang tampan, tidak sampai 3 detik aku sudah tersipu malu melihat wajahnya, aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Dia terkekeh dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan bahasa inggris lagi.

"_You're so cute when you're shy like this, let me see your face (Name)." _

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang dia katakan, yang jelas dia gombal kepadaku. Tidak kuat lagi, aku mendorong bahunya sampai dia terjatuh kebelakang, aku berdiri dan berteriak kepadanya dengan wajah yang merah.

"Mou! Jangan melakukan hal itu kepadaku, dan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak aku mengerti! Kau membuatku jadi berdebar-debar dan tidak tenang tahu!"

Himuro-kun hanya menatapku yang terengah-engah kelelahan setelah berteriak kepadanya, kemudian aku melihat dia tersenyum tipis, dan disitulah aku sadar apa yang sudah aku katakan.

"Benarkah?"

"Mou! _Shiranai!" _

Aku berlari meninggalkannya yang masih tersenyum dikelas, dan setelah itu aku bolos di ruangan klub jurnalis bersama dengan Satomi-chan dan Ren-kun (karena aku memaksa mereka) sampai pulang sekolah. Tapi percuma saja aku bolos kalau Satomi-chan dan Ren-kun terus menggodaku kenapa wajahku merah seperti ini!

"Ciee, yang lagi tersipu malu nih~"

"Pasti karena Himuro-kun itu ya~"

"Diam kalian berdua!"

Tambahan, diam-diam ternyata Himuro-kun itu orang yang licik!

* * *

**WEI LIU POV **

Setelah jam istirahat pertama selesai, (Name) tidak kembali ke kelas sampai sekarang, pasti dia bolos ke suatu tempat. Sementara itu, Himuro; yang daritadi aku lihat sejak jam istirahat selesai, dia terus tersenyum sampai sekarang. Bukan apa-apa, dia selalu memasang ekspresi datar, kalau terus menerus senyum seperti itu kan ngeri.

Tunggu...

(Name) yang tidak kembali ke kelas...

Himuro yang terus tersenyum...

Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka saat aku pergi ke toilet?

.

.

.

"Himuro." Panggilku, dia menoleh ke arahku dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Ada apa, Liu?"

"Daritadi kau tersenyum terus, apa terjadi _sesuatu _antara kau dan (Name)?" tanyaku _straight-to-the-point. _Dia berhenti tersenyum, aku menunggunya menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara

"Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lagi, tapi kali ini senyumannya _berbeda _dengan yang sebelumnya.

Sudah ku duga...

* * *

**READER POV**

Semalam aku samasekali tidak bisa tidur, sekalipun aku tidur—pasti aku bermimpi tentang Himuro-kun melakukan _Kabe-don _kepadaku seperti kemarin! Aah, lupakan-lupakan! Yang jelas sekarang aku harus mencari orang-orang yang mem-_bully_ ku!

Aku membuka loker sepatuku, dan menemukan _uwabaki _milikku sudah dalam keadaan basah dengan air lumpur di dalamnya. Sial, pakai cara kotor seperti ini ya?

Aku hanya menatap datar _uwabaki _milikku, tidak lama kemudian ada seseorang yang menyapaku dan juga—_flash camera_. Yang tidak lain adalah gadis bersurai coklat dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua—Satomi-chan, dan laki-laki bersurai pirang kecoklatan dengan rambut yang ikal—Ren-kun.

"Ya ampun, kenapa _uwabaki _mu bisa jadi seperti itu (Name)-chan!?" seru Satomi-chan yang sepertinya panik.

"Terkadang perempuan itu bisa menakutkan juga ya..." ucap Ren-kun sembari mengambil foto lagi dengan _flash. _

"Ugh! Paling tidak matikan _flash _nya bego! Silau!" aku mau merebut kamera _digital_ Ren-kun, tapi dia mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi agar aku tidak bisa mengambilnya

"Eits! (Name)-chan, ini bagian dari rencana kita! Harus pakai _flash _biar hasilnya mulus!"

"Mulus apaan!? Nanti hasilnya juga kan jadi hitam-putih!"

"Biar saja, ini kan kamera milikku! _My camera, my rule." _

Aku hanya mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Ren-kun, mereka berdua terkekeh melihatku yang cemberut ini, dasar Iblis berwajah Malaikat!

"Paling tidak bantu aku membersihkan ini!" aku menunjuk loker sepatuku, mereka hanya mengangguk, tapi saat mereka baru saja ingin membantuku—

"_Ohayou, _(Name)."

Aku langsung terpaku mendengar suara_nya_, Satomi-chan dan Ren-kun tersenyum seperti orang mesum sambil menyentuhku dengan siku mereka. Aku memukul mereka berdua dengan kedua sikutku, dan berbisik _"Tolong ambilkan uwabaki baru untukku! Cepat, dan jangan lama-lama!" _

Mereka berdua menuruti kata-kataku dan berjalan sempoyongan karena barusan aku memukul mereka. Ugh, memangnya sesakit itu ya?

Himuro-kun berjalan ke arahku, aku langsung cepat-cepat menutup lokerku dan tersenyum (paksa) kepadanya.

"Tidak ganti sepatu?"

"Eh? Aah, itu... _uwabaki _milikku sudah jebol hehe, makanya Satomi-chan dan Ren-kun akan mengambilkan yang baru untukku..."

"Hee..." Himuro-kun menatapku sesaat dengan tatapan curiga, kemudian ia berjalan lagi menuju loker sepatunya yang tidak begitu jauh letaknya dari loker milikku, dengan cepat aku mengambil _uwabaki _yang sudah jelek milikku itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Hm? Barusan kau habis membuang apa?"

"Eh?! Bu-bukan apa-apa!"

.

.

.

Kalian tahu, semenjak hari itu, orang-orang yang membully ku melakukan sesuatu yang lebih parah lagi. Saat pelajaran olahraga, Baju olahraga milikku sudah dalam keadaan di coret-coret, apalagi sekarang ada tes! Mana mungkin aku bolos pelajaran olahraga, mengingat betapa galak nya Masako-sensei...

Tapi pada akhirnya aku meminjam baju olahraga milik Satomi-chan, Liu juga berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Himuro-kun dariku, karena dia terus bertanya kenapa aku meminjam baju olahraga milik Satomi-chan.

Tidak itu saja, saat aku membuka tasku, Isinya hanyalah sampah, dan buku-buku milikku hilang entah kemana. Saat aku berjalan sendirian di tangga, seseorang SENGAJA menjatuhkan tempat sampah ke kepalaku!

Aku mencoba untuk bersabar, tapi tidak bisa! Semakin hari semakin ganas pula lah mereka!

Cih, kalau sudah begini aku memang harus cepat-cepat memberi pelajaran kepada mereka.

* * *

Seperti biasa, saat istirahat aku pergi ke kantin bersama Liu dan Himuro-kun. Kami bertiga makan di meja yang sama bersama Musashi, Ookamura-senpai dan Fukui-senpai. Karena aku melihat _Gratin soup _milik Himuro-kun sepertinya enak, aku memutuskan untuk membelinya juga.

_"Obaa-san, Union gratin soup _nya satu ya!"

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, bibi kantin memberikan pesananku, dan dengan senang hati aku mengambilnya dan kembali berjalan menuju meja makanku. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menyandung kakiku, aku langsung kehilangan keseimbanganku, makanan yang aku bawa terlempar ke atas dan...

_**GUBRAK **_

_**PLASH **_

_**PRAANG!**_

Kuah panas _Gratin soup _tumpah tepat di atas tubuhku yang jatuh tersungkur ini atau lebih tepatnya kuah itu tumpah tepat di atas kepalaku sampai punggungku, rasa perih menjalar dari punggungku. Bibi kantin langsung menyusulku dan membereskan pecahan piring yang berserakan, orang-orang disekitar bertanya kalau aku baik-baik saja atau tidak, aku hanya tersenyum kepada mereka dan menjawab kalau aku baik-baik saja (tapi dalam hati kesalnya sudah minta ampun). Sambil menahan perih, Aku mencoba untuk berdiri dan aku mendengar suara kekehan seorang perempuan, aku mencari sumber suara tawa itu dan menemukan perempuan dengan surai hitam yang di _ombre _merah keriting.

"Ara~ ketumpahan kuah sup ya?"

Perempuan-perempuan dengan make up tebal yang satu meja dengannya tertawa geli melihatku.

Ah, jadi ini para _minion _yang mem-bully ku selama ini?

Aku tidak merespon kata-katanya, aku hanya berdiri dan kembali ke mejaku, aku bisa mendengar kalau mereka terus mengumpat di belakangku.

"Sok kuat."

"Cih, liat saja nanti!"

"Orang itu memang harus dibuat kapok!"

_Begitu ya? Kalau begitu kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menjadi kapok nanti... _

Saat kembali, Musashi, Liu, Himuro-kun, Fukui-senpai dan Ookamura-senpai kaget melihatku dalam keadaan; rambut lepek dan dipenuhi bawang, dan seragam yang basah. Jangan lupa ada aroma _Union Gratin soup _yang menjalar dari tubuhku.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa basah seperti itu?!" Tanya Fukui-senpai sewot.

"Aah, barusan aku kesandung. Terus kuah _Union Gratin soup _tumpah mengenai tubuhku." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm~ pantas saja (Name)-chin baunya enak~" ucap Musashi, Ookamura-senpai langsung menjitak kepalanya "Oi!"

"Langsung mandi sana." Titah Liu. Aku hanya menatapnya sinis, tiba-tiba Himuro-kun berdiri dan mengeluarkan saputangan miliknya kemudian dia mengelap rambutku yang basah (lepek) ini, kemudian dia membersihkan punggungku.

Sepertinya rasa panas dari punggungku langsung pindah ke wajahku, lagipula kenapa aku diam saja diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Himuro-kun? Apa aku menyukainya?!

"Hoi hoi Himuro, tindakanmu itu menarik perhatian tau." Ucap Fukui-senpai yang langsung membuatku sadar kalau kami berdua menjadi pusat perhatian di kantin, Himuro-kun berhenti mengelapku. "Ah, maaf. Aku hanya..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja Himuro-kun, setelah ini aku langsung mandi kok! Jja ne!" Aku langsung kabur meninggalkan kantin, pasti saat berbicara dengan Himuro-kun barusan pasti wajahku sangat merah! Aaah malu!

.

.

.

Aku memasuki kamar mandi sekolah, dengan meminjam baju _training _Satomi-chan. Baru saja aku masuk satu langkah ke kamar mandi wanita, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menarikku masuk kedalam, dan tangan itu mendorongku dengan keras ke arah tembok, bahuku menabrak keras tembok itu. Perlahan aku jatuh terduduk.

"Huh! Tidak ada kapoknya juga ya?! Masih saja berani menggoda Himuro-kun!" Kata perempuan _ombre _yang aku temui di kantin barusan bersama dengan tiga _minion _yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Siapa yang menggodanya? Maaf saja ya, dari awal aku memang sudah dekat dengan Himuro-kun, kalian saja para perempuan yang ingin dekat dengan Himuro-kun tapi tidak kesampaian, sampai-sampai kalian membuat klub menyedihkan seperti itu."

Perempuan _ombre _itu terlihat kesal dengan ucapanku, dia menendang bahuku dengan tenaga nya. "Masih berani bicara ya? Aku peringatkan kau, jangan kau dekati Himuro-kun lagi. Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya!"

"Heh. Memangnya kau akan melakukan apa?"

Perempuan itu menggertakkan giginya, salah satu perempuan di belakangnya menyiramkan se-ember air dingin kepadaku. Mereka langsung tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Kau akan mendapatkan itu! Mungkin lain kali kita akan melakukannya lebih buruk lagi, hahaha!" Mereka tertawa lagi, mereka memang orang gila.

"Hmm, mungkin seperti... INI!" Tiba-tiba perempuan itu menendang wajahku, aku ingin sekali melawannya kembali, tapi bahu dan punggung ku sakit karena tersiram kuah panas barusan, dan mereka mendorongku sampai aku menabrak tembok, apalagi perempuan ombre itu menendang bahuku barusan. Kalau aku menggerakkan bahuku sedikit saja, rasanya jadi sakit sekali! Aku benci kenapa aku malah menjadi lemah di saat seperti ini!

"Hei lihat! Dia terlihat sangat jelek bukan?" Mereka mulai menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku yang terlihat agak lebam ini, kemudian tertawa lagi. Perempuan ombre itu menjambak rambutku memaksaku untuk bertatapan dengan wajahnya.

"Inilah yang kau dapatkan jika kau masih berani mendekati Himuro-kun."

"Dan inilah yang kau dapatkan jika kau masih berani menggangguku."

_**CUIH!**_

Aku meludahi wajahnya, dia langsung berteriak heboh seakan-akan kalau dunia ini sudah berakhir, dia cepat-cepat mencuci wajahnya. Dia menatapku dengan tajam. Perlahan aku berdiri melawan rasa ngilu yang meng-grogoti bahu dan punggung ku.

"Kau... kau...!"

"Aku apa?"

Dia berjalan lagi ke arahku, mengangkat tangan sebelah kanannya untuk menamparku, sebelum menamparku aku langsung menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan mengenggamnya dengan kuat, aku menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan mengatakan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku dekat dengan Himuro-kun? Kau iri? Kalau kau menyukainya, kenapa tidak bilang saja kepada orangnya? Daripada kasak-kusuk dibelakang seperti ini!" Aku melepaskan tangannya dan mendorongnya. Sial, bahuku malah jadi tambah sakit.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Ayo beri dia pelajaran!"

Ah, sepertinya mereka ingin mengahajarku dengan cara keroyokan. Aku benar-benar sudah lemas, sepertinya aku hanya bisa pasrah disini...

_**BRAAK! **_

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

"Gawat! Ada guru!"

"Ayo kabur!"

"Hei! Mau pergi kemana kalian?!"

Mereka langsung kabur. Pandanganku mulai kabur, aku melihat Masako-sensei masuk dan menyusulku, dia terus menggoncangkan tubuhku. Terkutuklah Akita yang selalu mempunyai udara yang dingin, di saat Musim panas seperti ini saja udara bisa menjadi sejuk begini, apalagi aku habis disiram dengan air dingin, tubuhku jadi menggigil...

"(Name)-san! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?!" Tanya Masako-sensei cemas, aku hanya mengangguk lemas dan menjawab. "Bahuku... sakit..."

Masako-sensei menggigit kuku jempolnya, berpikir sesuatu. Kemudian muncul dua orang siswi bersamaan, mereka yang melihatku jadi panik namun bingung, Masako-sensei memanggil kedua siswi itu dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada mereka, lalu Masako-sensei pergi keluar. Kedua siswi itu menyusulku

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Bertahanlah, Araki-sensei mencari bantuan untuk membawamu ke UKS."

Tidak lama kemudian, Masako-sensei kembali dengan membawa seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam, laki-laki ini tidak mengatakan apapun, dia langsung menggendongku ala _bridal style _dan membawaku keluar dari kamar mandi, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau orang ini seperti tidak ingin melepaskanku, dia menatap wajahku dengan raut cemas. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tapi aku yakin kalau laki-laki ini benar-benar _familiar _dengan seseorang yang aku kenal.

Tunggu... orang ini...

"Himuro...kun?"

.

.

.

.

.

_**A/N: Edan, kok kesannya kayak yang ngehayal gini ya? Wkwk. Bae lah, disini Himuro nya dibuat jadi heroik :v. Gimana FS nya? Puas gak? Ngena gak? Suka gak sama chapter ini? **_

_**Okeh, ditunggu ya reviewnya~ **_


	7. Chapter 7

**3,610 Views! aih, makasih buat kalian yang suka baca, gak nyangka ada sebanyak itu :'v makin cinta deh #eh **

* * *

"Apa? [Name] pingsan di bawa ke UKS?!"

Seru Ookamura dan Fukui, Murasakibara berhenti makan, Liu menelan ludahnya.

"Bukan itu saja, dia juga sudah dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan ada memar di wajahnya." Tambah Araki. Ke-empat laki-laki itu hanya _speechless, _tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi kepada [Name]. Liu menelan ludahnya, lagi. Bagaimanapun juga ia merasa sangat bersalah karena ia terlalu menganggap enteng kalau [Name] di bully, karena dia yakin kalau sahabatnya itu pasti bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Tapi, apa yang baru saja dia dengar dari pelatihnya itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa bersalah. Andaikan saja dia menganggap serius masalah [Name].

"Si-siapa yang membawanya ke UKS?" Tanya Liu.

"Dia dibawa oleh Himuro, sekarang dia sedang di UKS, menunggu [Name] untuk bangun." Jawab Araki

Ookamura menghela nafas lega "Paling tidak, ada yang menjaga [Name] di UKS."

"Apa pelatih melihat wajah orang-orang yang mem-bully [Name]?" Tanya Fukui.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi diantara mereka aku melihat wajah Akatsuki Renna dari kelas 3-C."

"Kalau begitu kita lapor saja orang itu." Usul Murasakibara, Ookamura, Fukui, dan Liu mengangguk setuju.

"Tunggu dulu, kalau ingin melaporkannya, kita harus mengumpulkan bukti-bukti kalau [Name] memang dibully oleh orang itu." Kata-kata Araki langsung membuat suasana hening diantara mereka, berpikir darimana mereka bisa mendapatkan bukti itu?

"Tunggu, Aku tahu siapa orang yang mempunyai bukti-bukti itu."

.

.

"Apakah Satomi-san dan Ren-san ada disini?" Pertanyaan Liu dan Fukui langsung dijawab oleh murid kelas 2-C dengan menunjuk dua orang yang sedang sibuk melihat foto-foto di kamera mereka. Kedua orang yang sadar sedang ditunjuk itu hanya bisa mengatakan

"A-apa?"

Fukui dan Liu langsung menyusul Satomi dan Ren, dan mengatakan "Ikut kami, dan bawa kamera kalian."

"Haah? Kenapa kami harus mengikuti kalian?" Tanya Ren yang jelas-jelas menolak ajakan Liu dan Fukui, Satomi pun mengangguk setuju. Liu dan Fukui hanya bisa menghela nafas,

"Ini tentang [Name], sekarang dia ada di UKS." Ucap Fukui

"Kami membutuhkan bukti-bukti yang kalian kumpulkan untuk melaporkan orang-orang itu." Lanjut Liu.

"[Name] kenapa?!"

.

.

Kini mereka semua berkumpul di ruangan klub jurnalis, mencetak semua foto bukti yang Satomi dan Ren kumpulkan, Araki, Fukui, Liu, Ookamura dan Murasakibara melihat Video bukti yang Ren dan Satomi rekam secara diam-diam, dimana Video itu diputarkan apa yang Akatsuki Renna dan teman-temannya sedang membuang isi tas milik [Name] ke tempat sampah, dan mengisi tasnya dengan sampah.

"Kalian hebat sekali, bisa merekam bukti sekuat ini, bagaimana kalian bisa mendapatkannya?" Tanya Ookamura. Yang hanya dijawab oleh Ren dan Satomi

"Begitulah, kami mempunyai cara kami sendiri."

Kini mereka semua duduk di meja klub jurnalis bersama-sama, Ren dan Satomi menjejerkan semua foto-foto tersebut, foto dimana Akatsuki Renna dan teman-temannya sedang melakukan aksinya, dan foto barang-barang [Name] yang- menjadi sasaran bahan bully mereka, Ren mulai menjelaskan.

"Jadi mereka adalah anggota Himuro _fanclub. _Yang dipimpin oleh Akatsuki Renna, ketiga orang yang bersama dengannya ini bernama Satou Ana, Kawai Arisa, dan Suzuka Mia. Mereka tidak menyukai dengan [Name] yang dekat dengan Himuro-san, jadi mereka mem-bully [Name]." Ren memang terlihat tenang menjelaskannya, tapi dia sangat kesal saat mengetahui [Name] masuk ke UKS karena orang-orang gila tersebut.

"Kalau kalian tahu [Name] dibully seperti ini, kenapa tidak bilang atau dilaporkan?" Tanya Araki. Kali ini Satomi yang menjawab

"Kami berencana untuk mempublikasikannya di sekolah untuk mempermalukan mereka dan [Name] meminta kami untuk tidak bilang kepada siapapun sampai dia berhasil membalas mereka, benar kan, Liu-kun?" Satomi melirik Liu, membuat para anggota klub basket itu juga menatapnya

"Jadi selama ini Liu-chin tahu kalau [Name]-chin di-bully?" Tanya Murasakibara dengan tatapan datar.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita pada kami, bodoh?!" pekik Fukui.

"Latihanmu aku tambah menjadi dua kali lipat." Ucap Araki.

"Baik! Baik! Ini juga salahku kenapa aku terlalu menutup mulutku, padahal [Name] hanya memintaku jangan sampai Himuro tahu tentang hal ini, dan menganggap kalau [Name] bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri!"

"Hei, hei, sudahlah—jangan bertengkar, yang jelas kapan kita akan melaporkan Akatsuki Renna?" tanya Ookamura

"Aku yang akan melaporkannya kepada kepala sekolah, orang-orang seperti mereka harus kena hukuman, Sisanya kalian yang urus." Ujar Araki.

Murasakibara beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat~" tapi sebenarnya dia tidak ingin ke toilet, dia ingin memberitahu Himuro tentang hal yang baru saja ia dengar.

* * *

**Tonari no Himuro-kun ~The boy that always by my side~**

**Pair: Himuro x Reader/OC**

**Genre: Romance &amp; comedy **

**Rated: T **

**Warn: OOC, TYPOS, EYD, and many more~ **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT **

**ENJOY~**

* * *

Himuro membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar cerita Murasakibara. Perasaan antara marah, bingung, dan merasa bersalah pun menjadi satu, Himuro mengepalkan kedua tangannya—ekspresinya memang tenang, tapi tatapan matanya tidak terlihat seperti orang yang tenang.

"Jadi—ini semua terjadi karena sekumpulan perempuan gila yang menyukaiku—dan akhirnya menghajar [Name] sampai seperti itu karena dia dekat denganku?"

"Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Dan [Name] meminta Liu untuk tidak bercerita kepadaku?"

Murasakibara mengangguk

Himuro melirik [Name] yang masih tertidur, ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum kepada Murasakibara. "Terima Kasih Atsushi, nanti aku akan memberikanmu _maiubo." _

Murasakibara hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya saat melihat senyuman Himuro. Senyuman Himuro kali ini benar-benar _berbeda. _Tapi tetap saja dia menerima traktiran Himuro.

"Uuhhm..."

Himuro melirik [Name] lagi, dan melihatnya yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan bangun. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu yang lain kalau [Name] sudah bangun?"

"Oke~"

* * *

_**READER POV **_

Bahuku sakit sekali, aku juga bisa merasakan kalau wajahku menjadi agak bengkak, sial—pasti sekarang aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Perlahan aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku, dan melihat sekeliling, saat aku melihat ke kiri, aku melihat Himuro-kun sedang duduk.

"Hi-Himuro-kun!?" aku langsung bangun—tapi aku lupa kalau bahuku sedang sakit, dan seketika rasa sakit yang luar biasa menjalar ke punggungku. Aku kembali tiduran sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Hei, jangan tiba-tiba bergerak seperti itu." Himuro-kun membantuku untuk duduk, ia menyenderkan tubuhku ke bantal yang barusan ia letakkan di belakangku. Dia yang awalnya tersenyum sekarang terlihat menjadi serius, atau lebih tepatnya—marah?

"Sekarang bisakah kau menceritakan kenapa kau bisa menjadi seperti ini?"

_**GLEK. **_

Mampus—aku harus bilang apa?

"A-aku..."

"Jawaban yang _jujur." _Sekarang dia menatap mataku, tatapannya itu seakan memaksaku untuk menjawabnya dengan jujur, aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menjawab dengan alasan;

"A-aku... jatuh terpeleset di kamar mandi, aku jatuh terlentang dengan keras, dan aku kejatuhan ember berisi air, ahahaha~" aku memaksakan diriku untuk tertawa, saat aku melihat Himuro-kun dia menatapku dengan tajam

"Dasar bodoh!"

Aku tersentak kaget saat dia berteriak seperti itu kepadaku, Himuro-kun terlihat sangat marah di mataku—dan ini pertama kalinya Himuro-kun marah kepadaku.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu sesungguhnya? kenapa kau merahasiakan hal ini dariku? Hah?!"

"A-aku..."

"Kau apa? Kau tidak ingin aku merasa bersalah dengan hal ini? karena itu kau mencoba untuk mengatasi hal ini sendirian? Menyuruh temanmu untuk mengumpulkan bukti dan kau akan menghadapi resiko sendirian? Sekarang lihat apa yang terjadi padamu, Kau malah membuatku semakin bersalah!"

Aku benar-benar takut dengan Himuro-kun yang sekarang, dia benar-benar marah kepadaku, bahkan tanganku gemetaran selama dia memarahiku. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku, dan terus mendengarkan omongan Himuro-kun.

"Aku tahu kau kuat [Name], tapi janganlah bersikap seakan kau bisa mengatasi semua hal sendirian! melihat keadaanmu sekarang membuatku benar-benar—[Name]?"

"Maaf... Maafkan aku..." aku tidak menangis, tapi suaraku bergetar—seperti orang yang sedang menahan tangisannya, sial. Tahan [Name], tahan—

"Aku memang bodoh kalau aku begitu percaya diri kalau aku bisa menghadapi mereka sendirian, dan memaksa—meminta Satomi-chan dan Ren-kun untuk mengumpulkan bukti sementara aku akan menerima resikonya sendirian, dan sekarang lihatlah aku, aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan bukan?"

Himuro-kun hanya diam mendengarkanku, suaraku semakin bergetar, mataku semakin panas.

"Aku—memang tidak ingin Himuro-kun mengetahui hal ini kemudian merasa bersalah, tapi aku lebih tidak ingin..." aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap Himuro-kun dengan mataku yang sudah berkaca-kaca "Aku tidak ingin Himuro-kun marah kepadaku!" aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, aku menangis di depan Himuro-kun.

Ini begitu memalukan, aku pasti terlihat begitu jelek di depannya.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, aku benar-benar tidak ingin Himuro-kun marah kepadaku, aku takut ia membenciku, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa jadi seperti ini!

Himuro-kun membingkai wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, ia mengusap air mataku dengan jempolnya, sentuhannya begitu lembut.

"Maaf aku membentakmu barusan, aku terlalu kesal kepada orang-orang yang membuatmu seperti ini." dia sedikit mendongkak'kan kepalaku, dan memerhatikan wajahku. "Lihat, wajahmu jadi lebam disini," dia menyentuh sisi sebelah kanan dahiku, aku meringis kesakitan.

"Dan disini." kali ini ia menyentuh sudut bibirku, dia memberi sedikit tekanan di bagian sana, membuatku meringis kesakitan lagi.

"Ow!"

"Sakit kan?"

"Mmmh..." aku mengangguk, sekarang dia mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya, aku langsung panik dan wajahku langsung memerah.

"Hi-Hi-Himuro-kun?!"

"Aku tidak suka melihat wajahmu lebam seperti ini, dan melihatmu terluka seperti ini." sekarang dia yang mendekati wajahku. "Kau tahu kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu?"

"Tu-tunggu! Bukankah kita terlalu dekat?!" aku mencoba mendorong dada bidang Himuro-kun, tapi yang ada rasa sakit di bahuku muncul.

Himuro-kun memiringkan kepalanya, aku menutup kedua mataku dengan rapat, aku bisa merasakan bibirnya sekarang sangat dekat dengan telingaku, hembusan nafasnya membuatku menjadi gila—maksudku geli, aku meremas kemeja Himuro-kun, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa!

Himuro-kun mulai membisikkan sesuatu kepadaku, entah kenapa suaranya terdengar begitu _sexy_ di telingaku!

"Itu karena, kau adalah perempuan yang aku—"

Yang aku—?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HEI! HEI! HEI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?" seseorang berteriak kepada kami berdua, Himuro-kun langsung melepaskanku, dan aku melihat ada Fukui-senpai, Ookamura-senpai, Musashi, Liu, Satomi-chan, dan Ren-kun.

Satomi-chan dan Ren-kun menatap puas kamera mereka.

"Kau mendapatkannya Ren-kun?"

"Dapat!"

GAAAH! Pasti mereka memfoto posisi ambigu barusan!

Liu, Fukui-senpai dan Ookamura-senpai menatap kami berdua dengan curiga

"Oi, Himuro, kau melakukan apa kepadanya?" tanya Fukui-senpai.

Tiba-tiba Musashi bernyanyi "Muro-chin dan [Name]-chin~, berduaan di UKS~, C-I-U-M-A-N~"

"KAU MENCIUMNYA!?" Seru Ookamura-senpai, dan hebatnya Himuro-kun masih bisa tenang dan menjawab "Tidak, aku hanya membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya."

"Oho? Kau membisikkan apa kepadanya?" kali ini Liu yang bertanya

"Itu rahasia." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut kami." Himuro-kun langsung dibawa (atau lebih tepatnya diseret) pergi oleh Liu, Fukui-senpai dan Ookamura-senpai. Sekarang hanya ada Satomi-chan, Ren-kun dan Musashi disini, mereka mengambil kursi dan mengobrol denganku.

"Apa kau tidak akan masuk sekolah besok?" tanya Ren-kun

"Tentu saja aku masuk sekolah, lagipula lebam diwajahku tidak begitu banyak—dan tidak terlalu kelihatan. Dan sepertinya aku juga masih bisa menulis."

"Bahumu sakit kan? Berarti kau akan susah ganti baju bukan?" tanya Satomi-chan.

"Kan ada Satomi-chan yang akan membantuku ganti baju, mohon bantuannya ya Satomi-chan~"

"Kapan kau akan sembuh?" tanya Musashi, aku mencoba menggerakkan bahuku lagi, mengira-ngira kapan kapan aku akan sembuh.

"Pokoknya sebelum satu minggu pasti sudah sembuh."

Tidak lama setelah itu, Himuro-kun, Liu, Ookamura-senpai dan Fukui-senpai kembali, mereka—kecuali Himuro-kun memasang wajah kecewa.

"Cih, susah sekali membedakan mana jawaban yang serius atau tidak darinya." Setelah itu kami berkumpul di UKS, membahas dengan apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini, Liu tiba-tiba meminta maaf kepadaku—itu permintaan maaf pertama darinya semenjak aku berteman dengannya (dan itu membuatku menjadi agak ngeri, maksudku—dia itu adalah Wei Liu!). Dan mereka mengatakan kepadaku kalau mereka—atau lebih tepatnya Masako-sensei melaporkan orang-orang gila yang mem-bully ku hari ini dengan bukti-bukti yang dikumpulkan Satomi-chan dan Ren-kun, mungkin besok mereka akan dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah.

YES! HAHA! RASAKAN!

.

Aku sudah sampai di asrama, barusan aku pulang bersama Satomi-chan, kami berpisah dengan Ren-kun di tengah jalan (Karena dia tidak tinggal di asrama). Satomi-chan sempat membantuku ganti baju dan memasang plester di wajahku.

"Kalau perlu apa-apa telpon saja aku." Itulah kata-kata Satomi-chan sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamarku. Tidak lama setelah Satomi-chan meninggalkan kamarku, ponselku berdering dan ternyata Ryota menelponku, tumben sekali dia menelpon jam segini, biasanya dia ada latihan atau ada _photoshoot _kan?

"Ha—"

"_[NAME]-CCHI! Aku dengar dari Murasakibara-cchi barusan kau masuk UKS! Ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik sa—"_

_**PIP**_

Aku mematikan telponnya, Ryota langsung menelponku lagi.

"_Kenapa dimatikan-ssu?!" _

"Berisik Ryota, bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Dan iya, barusan aku masuk UKS."

"_Kenapa bisa? Kau sedang sakit?" _

"Yaah—terjadi ini dan itu, dan bahuku jadi sakit, yang jelas aku tidak apa-apa."

"_Kalau begitu cepatlah sembuh [Name]-cchi! Aah—sejak [Name]-cchi sekolah di Akita, kau jadi jarang datang ke pertandinganku lagi-ssu." _

"Hmm—mungkin musim panas ini aku bisa datang menonton pertandinganmu."

"_Benarkah?!"_

"Itupun kalau tim mu masih bertahan saat aku sudah di Tokyo, hoho~"

"_Kita pasti bertahan-ssu! Pasti bisa menjadi juara Inter-high!" _

Aku mendengar pintu kamarku di ketuk, sambil berbicara dengan Ryota—aku berjalan dan membuka pintu kamarku, dan melihat Himuro-kun.

"_Ara, _Himuro-kun."

Dari sambungan lain Ryota mulai mengomel

"_Himuro-kun!? siapa itu Himuro-kun?!" _

"Maaf Ryota, aku matikan dulu telponnya."

"_EH?! tunggu [Name]-cchi! Jawab aku—"_

_**PIP**_

"_Konbawa, _[Name]." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, lalu muncullah empat orang lainnya aka Fukui-senpai, Ookamura-senpai, Musashi dan Liu. Aku menatap mereka semua dengan curiga, ada apa ini? tumben sekali mereka datang kesini.

"Aku pikir kau akan kesulitan menyiapkan makan malam dengan luka di bahumu itu, jadi aku datang kesini untuk memasakkan makan malam untukmu." Ucap Himuro-kun, aku tersipu malu mendengar kata-katanya, aku menggelengkan kepalaku, dan menatap empat orang di belakangnya.

"Lalu, kenapa _mahluk-mahluk _itu ada disini juga?"

Daripada menjawab pertanyaanku, Liu tiba-tiba memasuki kamarku—diikuti yang lainnya di belakang, mereka membuka sepatu mereka, Liu dan Himuro-kun mulai membongkar isi kulkas kamarku, Ookamura-senpai, Fukui-senpai, dan Musashi duduk manis mengelilingi mejaku.

Aku berpikir sejenak, dan hanya ada satu hal kenapa mereka tiba-tiba datang ke kamarku.

"Ooh, aku mengerti, jadi kalian semua kesini untuk numpang makan?"

"Benar sekali!" ucap Fukui-senpai mengacungkan jempol untukku

"Maaf ya [Name]-chan, tapi aku belum dapat uang jajan dari orangtua ku." Ucap Ookamura malu-malu, yang sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya.

"Aku kehabisan stock makanan~ dan uangku juga habis~" itulah alasan Musashi.

"Diantara kita semua, hanya kaulah yang selalu dikirim bahan makanan oleh orangtua atau kerabatmu yang ada di Tokyo untuk persediaan makanan." Ucap Liu datar sambil mengupas udang mentah yang baru aku beli kemarin.

"Hei! Itu udang yang baru aku beli kemarin!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau membelinya berarti kau akan memakannya bukan?"

"Uuh..."

"Lagipula kau juga sering numpang makan di kamarku. Harusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku dan Himuro, karena kami yang memasak untukmu."

Baiklah, aku kehabisan kata-kata, apa yang dikatakan Liu ada benarnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian bertiga berhutang mentraktirku makanan!" aku menunjuk Ookamura-senpai, Fukui-senpai, dan Musashi.

"Eeeh~?"

Malam itu kami makan malam dengan _tempura _dan _omurice, _aku harus memisahkan jatah makananku terlebih dahulu, kalau disatukan dengan mereka, pasti aku tidak akan kebagian udangku! Maksudku—_tempura! _Mereka itu pemain basket! Apalagi Ookamura-senpai, Musashi dan Liu itu makannya banyak. Liu dan Himuro-kun memberikanku tiga _tempura _yang ukurannya paling besar.

"Eeh? Kenapa punya [Name]-chin itu besar semua?" keluh Musashi.

"Tentu saja dia dapat jatah yang paling besar, karena semua makanan ini menggunakan bahan makanan miliknya Atsushi." Tegur Himuro-kun. Musashi hanya menggembungkan pipinya, dan disitu aku merasa hidungku memanjang seperti pinokio. Hohohoho~

Dan sekali lagi, harga diriku sebagai wanita dihancurkan lagi oleh Himuro-kun dan Liu, _tempura _buatan Liu itu enak! Lebih enak daripada buatanku! _omurice _buatan Himuro-kun juga enak! Aaah—harusnya mereka itu terlahir sebagai perempuan kalau mereka bisa memasak makanan seenak ini! bahkan aku memakannya sambil menangis bahagia karena makanannya enak, dan kesal karena harga diriku sebagai perempuan dihancurkan oleh mereka, Fukui-senpai, yang duduk disebelahku mengelap air mataku dengan lengan bajunya.

"Kau terlihat jelek tahu." Ucapnya, yang membuatku menjitak kepalanya untuk menjauh dariku, dan entah kenapa aku kembali teringat dengan kejadian barusan yang ada di UKS, siaal—pasti Himuro-kun berpikir kalau aku ini sangat jelek saat aku menangis!

"Oi, oi, Fukui. Perlakukan [Name] dengan baik." Tegur Ookamura-senpai.

Setelah itu kami mengobrol sambil memakan _snack _yang dibawa Atsushi, kami mengobrol tentang apa yang akan kami lakukan saat liburan musim panas nanti. Ookamura-senpai dan Fukui-senpai akan pulang kerumah mereka, Musashi dan Himuro-kun belum merencanakan mereka akan kemana—tapi sepertinya Himuro-kun tertarik pergi ke _sky tree _yang terletak di Tokyo, Liu berencana untuk pulang ke China.

"Kau sendiri mau pulang kerumahmu yang ada di Tokyo?" tanya Liu.

"Entahlah, kalau aku pulang kerumah juga pasti tidak ada siapa-siapa, jadi aku akan pulang kerumah sepupuku."

"Lho? Kenapa?" tanya Himuro-kun.

"Bagaimana ya... Orangtua ku baru saja pindah kerjanya di luar negeri, dan mereka pasti akan sibuk sekali di luar sana, jadi untuk apa aku sendirian di apartement selama liburan musim panas? Lebih baik aku pulang ke rumah sepupuku, lagipula disana ada kamar yang khusus untukku, rumah sepupuku sudah aku anggap seperti rumah sendiri."

"Ooh, jadi kamar yang waktu itu dikunci rapat oleh Kise-chin itu kamar [Name]-chin?"

"Yaah—bisa dibilang seperti itu." Sebenarnya aku tidak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan olehnya. Serius.

* * *

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Lagi?"

"Paling tidak, kali ini dia tertidur di kamarnya sendiri."

"Daripada kalian terus memerhatikan [Name] yang tertidur di pahaku, coba angkat dia! Kakiku mulai kesemutan!" keluh Fukui. [Name] memang sedang tidur (dengan posisi terlentang) di , karena barusan mereka terus bermain kartu, dan [Name] terus-terusan kalah yang akhirnya kesal tidak akan bermain lagi. Ketika [Name] bertanya kepada Fukui kalau dia boleh menggunakan paha Fukui sebagai bantal, Fukui menjawab kalau dia boleh menggunakan pahanya sebagai bantal—atau lebih tepatnya dia menjawab

"_Terserah, terserah, lakukan apa yang kau suka." _

Fukui tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mengawasinya.

"Tapi bagaimana mengangkatnya tanpa membuatnya kesakitan?" tanya Murasakibara, hening sesaat. Lalu Himuro mengatakan

"Biar aku saja, kalian pulang saja dan aku yang akan mengurus [Name]."

"Kalau begitu cepat angkat dia, kakiku kesemutan!"

Himuro awalnya ragu-ragu untuk mengangkat [Name], dia takut akan membangunkannya.

"Tenang saja, kalau dia sudah tertidur seperti ini dia tidak akan mudah terbangun." Ucap Liu, orang yang paling lama kenal dengan [Name] diantara mereka semua.

Perlahan, Himuro mendorong punggung [Name], dan membuat [Name] (terlihat seperti) jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Oi! Angkat dia, bukan dipeluk!" bisik Fukui, Ookamura dan Liu gregetan.

"Muro-chin modus." Murasakibara menggelengkan kepalanya kepada Himuro

Himuro menghela nafas, ia mengayunkan tangannya ke arah mereka berempat, seakan-akan dia itu—mengusir.

"Berisik sekali, sudah aku bilang aku yang akan mengurus [Name] dari sini, lagipula coba lihat sudah jam berapa ini? kalau terlalu malam disini pasti pengawas asrama akan curiga."

Mereka hanya menggerutu, apa yang dikatakan Himuro memang ada benarnya, Muraskibara, Fukui, Ookamura dan Liu bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari kamar asrama [Name], tapi sebelum mereka pergi Himuro mengatakan;

"Jangan terlihat seperti orang yang sudah melakukan hal yang _aneh-aneh." _Mereka hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

* * *

_**HIMURO POV **_

Aku menggendong [Name] dengan kedua tanganku, mungkin inilah yang disebut _princess carry. _Aku membaringkannya di kasurnya, tapi sebelum aku pergi aku ingin memerhatikannya dulu sesaat. Dia tertidur begitu pulas, sepertinya dia kelelahan dengan apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

Aku mengelus kepalanya, dan melihat beberapa plester yang tertempel di wajahnya, aku benar-benar benci melihat [Name] seperti ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan orang yang melakukan ini kepada [Name].

Aku menyibakkan poninya, perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku ke keningnya, sampai bibirku tertempel di keningnya.

_**CUP.**_

Ah... begini saja aroma [Name] yang khas sudah tercium, entah kenapa aku sangat menyukai aromanya. Sudah puas mencium keningnya, tiba-tiba [Name] membalikkan tubuhnya, dan sekarang aku menatap punggungnya. Terkekeh, aku berdiri dan mengucapkan "_Good Night." _Sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan [Name].

Untung saja di UKS tadi aku masih bisa mengendalikan diriku.

* * *

**aiih asa gimanaa gitu chapter yang satu ini? Misa seharian ngebut ngetik ini aih. maaf kalau gak memuaskan nafsu kalian #eh**

**btw, buat ff ITCAL, Misa stuck mulu di suatu bagian, bagian itu pasti di tulis ulang terus, yang pada akhirnya misa tulis ulang dari awal. jadi yaah- bolak balik diulang terus ngerjaiinnya sampe sekarang :'v karena itu mohon dimengerti kenapa Misa belum update sampe sekarang. **

**daan buat yang di Bandung, ada yang mau ke Hanami yang di SMA 8 hari minggu tanggal 14 nanti? **

**banyak omonggan gak penting ah, ditunggu review nya ya. **


	8. Chapter 8

Kalian tahu, Akatsuki Renna dan para _minion_nya barusan dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah. Dan kalian tahu, si Akatsuki Renna itu—mengelak kalau dia dan para _minion_nya mem-_bully_ ku waktu itu, bahkan si Akatsuki Renna itu sempat membawa-bawa nama ayahnya dalam masalah ini (Aku dengar dia ini bocah kaya). Tapi kalian tahu, apa yang kepala sekolah katakan?

"Silahkan saja. Nanti video dan foto-foto bukti tindakan kalian ini akan saya perlihatkan kepada orang tua kalian."

Aku hampir tertawa puas—tapi aku harus mengendalikan diriku, karena aku sedang berada di dalam ruang kepala sekolah juga—sebagai korban, bersama dengan Masako-sensei yang menemaniku. Dan pada akhirnya, besok orang tua mereka akan di panggil dan sepertinya mereka akan dikembalikan kepada orang tua mereka, hoho! Aku menang!

"YESSS!" seruku kegirangan, Masako-sensei memukul bahuku.

"_itte! Sensei! _Bahuku masih sakit tahu!"

"Makanya jaga sikapmu, selama masih berada di dalam ruangan ini!"

* * *

**Tonari no Himuro-kun ~The boy that always by my side~**

**Pair: Himuro x Reader/OC**

**Genre: Romance &amp; comedy**

**Rated: T**

**Warn: OOC, TYPOS, EYD, and many more~**

**BUAT YG NGIKUTIN FF ITCAL. ADA PENGUMUMAN DIBAWAH**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

Seperti biasa aku berada di _cafeteria _bersama Ookamura-senpai, Fukui-senpai, Liu, dan Himuro-kun mereka membicarakan babak final _Inter High_, yang diadakan di sebuah _Gym _yang ada di Tokyo. Jika kalian mencari Musashi, dia sedang di panggil oleh Masako-sensei.

"[Name]-chan, kalau kita ke _Tokyo _nanti, kau akan ikut juga?" Tanya Ookamura-senpai.

"Tentu saja, aku akan merekam video pertandingan kalian—melakukan tugas klub jurnalis."

"Hmm, kau juga akan mengikuti kemanapun kami pergi seperti anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya?"

"Bisakah kalian diam?! Aku sedang konsentrasi disi…gaah!" siaal! Aku menjatuhkan mie _ramen _nya lagi, ternyata makan dengan bahu yang sakit seperti ini susah juga, aku tidak bisa menggerakkan bahuku tinggi-tinggi—atau apapun itu, dan tanganku jadi mudah sekali pegalnya.

"Susah kan makan dengan sumpit dengan bahu seperti itu, Kenapa kau tidak makan dengan garpu saja?" usul Fukui-senpai yang duduk di sebrangku dengan wajah usilnya yang menyebalkan.

"Memangnya aku anak kecil? Tidak mau!" aku mencoba untuk menjepit mie ramen itu lagi, tapi saat aku ingin memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku,rasa ngilu di bahuku muncul secara tiba-tiba, mie nya jatuh ke mangkuknya lagi dan kuah panas nya menciprat ke wajahku. Aku langsung menjatuhkan sumpit yang aku pegang dan berteriak "Panas!"

Himuro-kun yang duduk disebelah kananku langsung menjauhkan _Ramen _yang aku pesan dan mengambil sumpit yang sudah jatuh kebawah meja itu, dan Liu yang duduk disebelah kiriku mengeluarkan tisu basah yang selalu ia bawa-bawa dan mengelapnya ke wajahku.

"Hati-hati, bodoh." Ucap Liu sarkastik seperti biasa. Setelah membersihkan wajahku, aku melihat mangkuk ramen milikku sudah tidak ada di tempatnya lagi, tapi saat aku menoleh ke kanan, aku melihat Himuro-kun sedang mengambil mie _ramen _itu, dan mengarahkannya kepadaku.

Dia... dia mau menyuapiku?!

"Buka mulutmu." Titahnya sambil tersenyum, dari sini—walaupun aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya, aku bisa merasakan Fukui-senpai sekarang sedang tersenyum bagaikan ibu-ibu yang menemukan _Gossip _baru, Liu yang menatapku datar, dan Ookamura-senpai yang menganga. Himuro-kun terus menatapku lurus dengan manik _olive _nya, seakan dia menungguku untuk membuka mulutku, aku mengalihkan pandanganku—lebih tepatnya menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Eeto... Himuro-kun, aku bisa makan sendiri—jadi tidak perlu..."

"**[Name]."** Panggilnya dengan nada _itu. _Iya! Nada itu! Nada suara yang seakan-akan dia sedang mengancamku atau aku harus mendengarkannya!

"Kalau ingin cepat sembuh, bahumu itu tidak boleh lelah—atau tidak boleh terlalu banyak digerakkan."

Uuh, mau tidak mau aku harus membuka mulutku untuknya, dengan senang hati Himuro-kun mulai menyuapiku. Aku bisa mendengar tepukan tangan dari Fukui-senpai.

"Woaah, Himuro mengendalikan [Name]!" serunya.

"Disini Wei Liu terlihat seperti orang ketiga." Ujar Ookamura-senpai, Liu mendengus kesal dan membalas kata-katanya. "Daripada kau, kau terlihat seperti _Gorilla_." Kata-katanya sukses membuat Ookamura-senpai menangis di pojokan.

Disuapi seperti ini oleh Himuro-kun benar-benar memalukan! Maksudku—aku sudah biasa meminta makanan dan minuman kepada Liu, atau bahkan Fukui-senpai sesekali menyuapiku dengan _snack _miliknya, tapi entah kenapa kalau disuapi dengan Himuro-kun rasanya... euhm... aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya! Tapi—untung saja kami duduk di tempat paling ujung, jadi _pemandangan _ini tidak begitu menarik perhatian.

"Ooh, ngomong-ngomong Liu."

"Apa?"

"Bisakah nanti kau memijat bahuku?" tanyaku sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

"Malas, minta pijat saja dengan Himuro." Jawabnya, aku langsung melirik Himuro-kun yang sedang mengambil sesuap ramen untukku, euhm—itu agak... bagaimana ya menjelaskannya, masa aku minta di pijat oleh Himuro-kun!? membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku malu!

"Aku merasa tidak enak dengan Himuro-kun yang sudah banyak membantuku, lagipula kau merasa mempunyai DOSA kepadaku bukan? ayolah Liu! Dulu aku juga pernah memijat kakimu kan?!" rengekku sambil menarik-narik lengan bajunya, Liu mendorong wajahku menjauh darinya dan mengatakan; "Iya bawel! Hadap kesamping sana."

"Yaaay!"

"Sedangkan Liu sedang dikendalikan oleh [Name]..." gumam Ookamura-senpai

"Mereka saling mengendalikan satu sama lain."

Aku menghadap kesamping, Liu menghadap punggungku, dan aku berhadapan dengan Himuro-kun yang sedang menyuapiku, dan aku mendengar Fukui-senpai dan Ookamura-senpai mengatakan ini sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"[Name] adalah seorang Putri!"

Aku mengibaskan rambutku, Liu menjitakku dari belakang. "Yang begini seorang Putri darimana nya?" lihat! Dia mem_-bully_ ku lagi!

"Liu, jangan perlakukan [Name] seperti itu, dia itu perempuan." Tegur Himuro-kun. Liu mendengus "Hmp, biar saja, aku akan baik kepada semua perempuan—kecuali yang satu ini." aku bisa merasakan kalau Liu menunjuk-nunjuk kepalaku diatas!

"Cih, coba saja Liu bisa mecontoh Himuro-kun, lebih peduli kepadaku, memerhatikanku, pokoknya semuanya!"

"_Oi, [Name]. Liu itu peduli padamu, tapi dia mengekspresikannya dengan cara yang salah!" batin Fukui dan Ookamura._

aku merentangkan tanganku, dan terus membeda-bedakan Liu dengan Himuro-kun (atau lebih tepatnya aku terus memuji Himuro-kun) Himuro-kun terkekeh dengan ucapanku, sementara Liu menambah tekanan pijatan di bahuku.

"Aduh! Sakit, bego!"

"Makanya, jangan membeda-bedakan aku dengan Himuro. Aku adalah aku, Himuro adalah Himuro, kalau sifat memang sudah bawaan dari lahir mau bagaimana lagi? Terus, berhentilah membeda-bedakan orang lain, menyebalkan tahu."

"Yaah—tapi paling tidak kau contoh lah Hi—mmph!" Liu membungkam mulutku dengan tangannya.

"Diam, daritadi kau terus saja mengoceh, berisik."

Oho? Jadi kau menutup mulutku seperti ini? kalau begitu—

Tiba-tiba Liu melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku, dan menatap tangannya dengan matanya yang terbelalak (yang jelas matanya tidak sipit lagi), dia menjitakku dan mengelap tangannya ke punggungku. "Jorok, kenapa kau menjilat tanganku!?"

Aku menjulurkan lidahku kepadanya. "Hanya itulah cara agar kau tidak menutup mulutku lagi dengan tanganmu yang bau itu!"

Liu mengendus telapak tangannya yang baru saja aku jilat, kemudian ia protes "Kapan kau terakhir kali sikat gigi? Bau nya menempel tahu!"

"Enak saja! Aku sikat gigi setiap hari! Itu memang pada dasarnya tanganmu yang bau!"

Berantem deh, habis dia menyebalkan sih!

Ookamura-senpai, Fukui-senpai, dan Himuro-kun melerai kami berdua, dengan menjauhkan kami berdua—atau lebih tepatnya Liu duduknya dipindahkan, yang disebelahku sekarang adalah Fukui-senpai dan Himuro-kun.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat kalian berdua bertengkar." Ucap Fukui-senpai.

"Terakhir kali mereka bertengkar ya di _cafetaria_ seperti ini bukan? Mereka sampai memecahkan dua mangkuk Mie _Ramen_." Sambung Ookamura-senpai.

"Kenapa bisa sampai pecah?" tanya Himuro-kun, yang sepertinya penasaran dengan kejadian waktu itu.

"Karena mereka saling melemparkan satu mangkuk _Ramen _yang baru saja dibuat ke bagian tubuh mereka satu sama lain."

"_ouch, That must be hurt and hot..." _

Ah, aku ingat kejadian itu, dimana aku melempar _ramen _yang masih panas ke dada Liu, dan Liu melempar mangkuk _ramen_—yang tepat sekali tumpah di atas kepalaku. Sensasi panas waktu itu masih terasa di tubuhku. Untung saja kuah ramennya tidak terlalu panas

"Tapi... kenapa [Name] dan Liu bisa jadi sedekat ini? maksudku—bagaimana mereka pertama bertemu?" tanya Himuro-kun

"Entahlah, tahu-tahu mereka sering berdua saja." Jawab Ookamura-senpai, yang kini mereka bertiga menatapku dan Liu secara bergantian.

Oke, pertama kali berbicara dengannya, itu biasa saja. Atau lebih tepatnya seperti ini;

* * *

_Upacara pagi, di lapangan terbuka SMA Yosen, di pertengahan musim panas—yang saangat panas. Para guru memang kejam, kalau panas seperti ini kenapa harus mengadakan upacara pagi di lapangan terbuka? Lagipula kenapa Akita bisa jadi sepanas ini?! _

_Terkutuklah Gym yang sedang di renovasi dan matahari Musim panas. Harusnya aku bolos upacara saja. _

_Aku menghela nafas, dan melihat laki-laki yang sangat tinggi berdiri di sebelahku, ugh—secara tidak langsung dia sedang meledekku dengan tingginya! Rambutnya bewarna coklat keabuan atau memang coklat? Ah sudahlah, yang penting rambutnya bewarna coklat atau apapun itu! _

_Namanya Wei Liu, siswa yang mengikuti sistem pertukaran pelajar di SMA Yosen, kalau tidak salah dia dari China. Sudah beberapa bulan kami menjadi teman satu kelas, dia duduk di depanku, tapi kami sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara! Interaksi yang pernah kami lakukan adalah saat pensilku terjatuh ke bawah bangkunya, dia mengembalikannya kepadaku tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sepertinya dia memang pendiam atau bahasa Jepang nya belum lancar. Tapi aku anggap dia itu memang pendiam, atau mungkin bisu._

_Daripada itu, hari ini panas sekali,lama-lama aku bisa gosong! coba saja ada payung—itupun kalau diperbolehkan menggunakan payung saat upacara. _

_Kemudian aku tersadar, kalau panas matahari—tertutup oleh awan, bukan-bukan, tapi tubuh Wei-kun yang menutupi sinar matahari! Hihi~ lucky~ _

_Perlahan aku mengambil satu langkah ke samping, aku bisa memanfaatkan tinggi tubuhnya untuk menutupi sinar matahari dariku! Hoho. _

_Tapi sepertinya dia sadar dengan modusku, tuh dia menatapku dengan matanya yang sipit itu, aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya, bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. _

"_Bisakah kau tidak menggunakan tubuhku hanya untuk menutupimu dari sinar matahari?" ucapnya yang membuatku terkejut. Aku terkejut bukan karena dia tahu modusku, tapi karena..._

"_Kau... kau bisa berbicara!?" _

* * *

"Begitulah." Ucapku mengakhiri cerita bagaimana pertama kali berbicara dengan Liu.

"Dia itu memang tidak tahu malu." Ucap Liu sarkastik, dan menatapku sinis. "Bahkan hadiah ulang tahun darinya itu benar-benar _menakjubkan." _Ucapnya sarkastik lagi.

"Memangnya dia memberi apa kepadamu, Liu?" tanya Himuro-kun.

"Dia, memberiku TISU GRATISAN yang biasa di bagikan di jalan." Ucapnya sarkastik membuat tawa Fukui-senpai dan Ookamura-senpai meledak, Himuro-kun mendengus menahan tawanya.

"Tapi kau menerimanya! Dan kau memberiku sendal jepit sebagai hadiah!"

"Tapi paling tidak sendal jepit itu lebih bagus daripada tisu gratisan bukan?"

"Lebih bagus apanya?! Kau memberiku sendal yang ukurannya dua kali dari kakiku! Ukuran kakimu tahu!" sendal darinya benar-benar tidak berguna, aku tidak bisa memakainya! Paling tidak aku memberi barang yang berguna untuknya bukan?!

Himuro-kun menepuk bahuku. "Sudahlah, kalian ini memang sama saja, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau minta maaf kepada Liu?"

Kenapa Himuro-kun memihak Liu!?

"Ke-kenapa aku yang minta maaf?"

"Karena kau yang mulai duluan [Name]. Kau membeda-bedakan Liu denganku, tentu saja Liu jadi kesal dan menutup mulutmu, setiap orang kan tidak suka dibeda-bedakan."

"..."

"Coba bayangkan, kalau aku membeda- bedakanmu dengan Satomi-san, aku terus mengatakan dia lebih sopan darimu, lebih teratur darimu, dan kau harus mecontohnya. Pasti kau sebal bukan?"

Sekarang saja aku sudah sebal dengan ucapan Himuro-kun, karena aku merasa tersindir dengan kata-katanya barusan!

"Tapi..."

Disitulah, Himuro-kun memanggil namaku dengan nada _itu _lagi. **"[Name]." **

Pada akhirnya aku meminta maaf kepada Liu, dalam Imajinasiku aku bisa melihat hidung Liu memanjang seperti Pinokio. Ugh, aku benar-benar ingin mencopot hidungnya.

Tiba-tiba Fukui-senpai membisikkan sesuatu kepadaku.

"_Kau tahu [Name], waktu itu Liu pernah mengatakan kalau kau itu sudah dia nggap seperti adik sendiri." _

Ucapannya membuatku tersenyum seperti orang mesum, aku membingkai wajahku dengan tangan sebelah kiriku, aku melambaikan tangan sebelah kananku.

"Aih, Liu. Apa kau ingin aku memanggilmu _'Onii-tan' _dari sekarang?"

Dengan cepat dia menjawab "Tidak, tidak perlu. Tidak usah repot-repot."

Dia menolaknya dengan sopan, namun nada bicara yang ia gunakan sangat menyebalkan.

Tidak lama setelah itu Musashi datang dan menyampaikan pesan dari Masako-sensei untuk babak final _Inter High _yang akan datang beberapa hari lagi.

.

.

.

Aku memerhatikan bagaimana tim basket latihan, berkat pijatan Liu (sebelum kami bertengkar) sekarang bahuku sudah menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya, seperti biasa mereka memang sangat mengagumkan, pantas saja mereka bisa masuk babak final—ditambah lagi tim _starter _itu memiliki tiga orang pemain yang tinggi nya dua meter. Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? karena Masako-sensei yang menyuruhku untuk datang kesini, Masako-sensei memberiku beberapa _peraturan _jika aku mengikuti mereka saat pertandingan, yaitu adalah;

**1\. Jangan mengalihkan perhatian pemain saat bertanding. **

"_Tentu saja aku tidak akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka! Kenapa sensei membuat aturan seperti itu?"_

"_Karena yang mendapat bagian membuat dokumentasi klub basket adalah __**kau." **_

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Masako-sensei katakan, yang jelas dia seperti yang sedang menyindirku.

**2\. Rekam semua pertandingan. **

Karena sensei akan kembali menonton pertandingan, dan memerhatikan kekurangan pemain pada waktu itu. Aku hanya berharap kamera ku tidak akan terkena bola basket

**3\. Jangan menarik 'perhatian'. **

"_Sensei! Apa maksudnya itu?"_

"_Yang jelas aku memintamu untuk tidak membuat malu tim basket SMA Yosen."_

Lihat! Sensei menyindiriku lagi, walaupun aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari membuat malu! Maksudku—apa aku pernah membuat malu!?

Oke, aku yakin pernah. Tapi hanya sesekali, tidak sering.

Sudah jam 7.30 malam, aku lapar, apa aku pulang duluan saja ya? soalnya pasti mereka selesai latihan saat jam 8 atau mungkin jam 9.

Aku berdiri dari bench dan mengemas barang-barangku, Masako-sensei yang melihatku bertanya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Eh? mau pulang ke asrama, tapi aku mau ke _Maji Burger _ dulu, mau makan, aku lapar. Hehe."

Tiba-tiba Masako-sensei meniup peluitnya, dan memberhentikan latihan. Dan lebih ajaibnya, Masako-sensei menyuruh mereka pulang dengan alasan.

"Latihan ber jam-jam seperti ini membuat kalian lapar bukan? Pulanglah, dan makan. Pertandingan memang penting, tapi kalian harus makan juga untuk stamina." Kata-katanya membuat para pemain menganga tidak percaya, kemana Masako-sensei yang tegas akan latihan? bahkan ada yang sampai bertanya.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Hm? [Name] yang hanya duduk memerhatikan kalian saja sudah kelaparan, apalagi kalian yang latihan bukan?"

Lalu aku mendengar seseorang—atau lebih tepatnya Liu dan Fukui-senpai mengatakan. "[Name] tidak usah ditanya lagi, dia memang cepat lapar."

"Oi!"

"Kenapa kalian hanya diam? Cepat pulang sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Baik!"

* * *

"[Name]-chin mau kemana?" tanya Musashi. Himuro-kun, Liu, Ookamura-senpai, Fukui-senpai yang sedang bersamanya langsung menjadikanku sebagai pusat perhatian. Tentu saja, mereka mau belok ke kanan—ke arah gedung asrama. Sedangkan aku belok ke kiri.

"Aku mau beli _burger _untuk makan malam, aku malas masak."

"Sendirian?" tanya Liu.

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau mau menemaniku?" tanyaku usil.

"Amit-amit." Jawabnya singkat.

"Yasudah, kalau kalian tidak ada yang mau menemaniku, aku pergi sendiri saja." Aku kembali berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang diam di depan gerbang sekolah, menuju tempat tujuanku; _Maji Burger. _Hoho~ aku harap restorannya tidak penuh, karena aku berencana akan makan disana.

.

.

.

Tapi—aku bisa merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutiku dari belakang, aku mempercepat langkahku untuk menjauh dari orang itu—maksudku mereka, karena aku cukup yakin yang mengikutiku lebih dari satu orang. Kesal, aku menoleh kebelakang dan berteriak

"Kenapa kalian mengikutiku?!"

"Siapa yang mengikuti!?" seru Ookamura-senpai

"Kita memang mau kesana juga!" ujar Fukui-senpai.

"Aku juga lapar~" ucap Musashi sambil menepuk perutnya, aku menunjuk Liu yang berdiri di belakang Fukui-senpai.

"Dan kau! Bukankah kau bilang 'Amit-amit' menemaniku makan!?"

"Maksudku amit-amit kalau hanya berdua denganmu saja, kalau ramai-ramai seperti ini tidak masalah."

Kemudian aku melirik Himuro-kun, dia menggidikkan bahunya dan mengatakan. "Aku hanya _ikut-ikutan _saja. Lagipula bahaya kalau perempuan sepertimu jalan sendirian di malam hari seperti ini." ucapnya yang disetujui dengan anggukan oleh yang lainnya, aku memutar bola mataku dan menghela nafas.

"Terserah."

Tapi saat kami berenam sudah sampai _Maji Burger_... Restorannya penuh! Ah—tentu saja, ini kan jam makan malam.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri kami "Selamat datang, butuh tempat duduk untuk berapa orang?"

"Euhm... untuk enam orang, apa ada?"

Sang pelayan tersenyum "Ada, tapi maaf. Tempat duduknya terpisah tidak apa-apa?"

"Terpisah seperti apa?"

"Di sebelah kanan sini, ada tempat duduk untuk empat orang. Dan di sebelah kiri ujung sana, ada tempat duduk untuk dua orang." Jelasnya.

"Kalau begitu, untuk yang dua orang. [Name]-chin duduk dengan Muro-chin di ujung sana. Sedangkan kami berempat akan duduk disebelah sana." Musashi menunjuk empat bangku kosong yang akan menjadi incarannya. Tapi tunggu! Masa aku dengan Himuro-kun?! tidak masalah sih, tapi kenapa aku jadi _deg-degan _seperti ini?!

"Ooh! Ide bagus Murasakibara!" seru Ookamura-senpai.

"Tunggu seben—" aku mau protes, tapi Liu mendorongku sehingga aku hampir terjatuh, tetapi Himuro-kun menangkapku dengan melingkarkan tangan sebelah kanannya di pinggangku.

"_Nice catch, _kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang." Dengan begitu mereka berempat meninggalkanku dengan Himuro-kun dengan posisi yang menarik perhatian ini.

Aku langsung berdiri "Ma-maaf." Ugh, pasti Himuro-kun bisa merasakan tumpukan lemak yang ada di pinggangku! Memalukan! (Tapi maaf saja, aku tidak segendut itu!)

"Tidak apa-apa, bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu?" aku hanya mengangguk, menghindari kontak mata dengannya, dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang ada di ujung itu.

* * *

Aku memesan kentang goreng, _cheese burger_, dan _chocolate smoothie. _Sedangkan Himuro-kun memesan dua buah _meat burger_ dan satu gelas soda. Yaah, menurutku wajar jika Himuro-kun makan dua porsi, karena dia baru saja selesai latihan dan dia... laki-laki yang sering bermain basket.

"Kau dan Liu itu dekat sekali, walaupun kalian sering bertengkar akan hal-hal kecil, kalian akan berbaikan lagi dan tetap berteman dengan baik."

"Benarkah?" Aku membuka lapisan-lapisan _cheese burger _yang aku pesan sambil mendengar ucapan Himuro-kun.

"Benar, mungkin bisa dibilang hubungan kalian itu _Love-Hate friendship._ Ah, kalau kau tidak memakan acarnya, lebih baik untukku saja."

"Geh?! Kenapa kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan memakan acarnya?"

"Entahlah, mungkin firasat?"

Aku hanya menggidikkan bahuku dan memberikan acar _cheese burger _ku kepada Himuro-kun. Aku rasa Himuro-kun menyukai acar. kami memakan makanan yang kami pesan, tidak mengatakan apapun, sampai Himuro-kun bertanya

"Apa kau pernah menemani Liu ke suatu tempat?"

Aku mengangguk. "Pernah, dulu dia memintaku untuk menemaninya membeli sepatu basket, waktu itu dia baru mengikuti klub basket dan belum kenal dengan Ookamura-senpai dan Fukui-senpai, jadi dia memintaku untuk menemaninya. Itu adalah saat-saat Liu masih memperlakukanku dengan baik." Asal kalian tahu, saat aku baru mengenal Liu dia baik kepadaku, memperlakukanku sebagaimana perempuan harus diperlakukan oleh laki-laki, tidak seperti sekarang yang sering mem-_bully _ku.

Himuro-kun menatapku dengan iris _olive _nya sesaat, lalu mengatakan

"He... kencan?"

Kata-katanya hampir membuatku tersedak "Tidak! Aku hanya menemaninya! Lagipula jika waktu itu dia pergi sendirian, dia pasti akan kesasar! Yang jelas kami tidak berkencan!" aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan membentuk tanganku menjadi "X"

"Kenapa kau sewot seperti itu [Name]? Aku hanya bertanya kalau itu kencan atau bukan." Himuro-kun terkekeh dan kembali memakan _burger _miliknya, uuh—aku tidak tahu! Perasaan ku mengatakan kalau aku harus menjelaskan kenapa aku menemaninya waktu itu!

Aku sudah menghabiskan _cheese burger _ku, Himuro-kun juga sudah menghabiskan kedua _meat burger _nya, sepertinya dia memang kelaparan. Kini aku memakan kentang pesananku, aku juga menawarkan Himuro-kun untuk memakan kentangku. Tiba-tiba Himuro-kun menyatakan sesuatu kepadaku

"Kau tahu [Name]. Terkadang aku iri dengan Liu."

"Kenapa? Karena dia lebih tinggi darimu?" aku langsung menutup mulutku begitu kata-kata itu terpeleset dari mulutku. Himuro-kun tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Bukan. Bukan itu."

"Jadi apa?"

"Karena Liu _dekat_ denganmu."

Aku hampir tersedak lagi, aku bisa merasakan wajahku menjadi merah sekarang, jantungku berdetak lebih kencang

APA MAKSUDNYA?!

"Aha...ahaha... be-begitu ya..." jawabku antara gugup dan malu.

Lalu ada suasana hening yang cukup panjang diantara kita. Tanpa disadari kentang aku aku beli sudah habis, aku mengambil gelas _smoothie _yang aku pesan dan meminumnya, diam-diam aku menatap Himuro-kun yang sedang meminum sodanya juga, begitu dia menatapku juga, aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku.

Himuro-kun meletakkan gelas soda miliknya, menopang wajahnya dengan tangan sebelah kirinya dan menatapku.

Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu?! Kau membuatku gugup disini!

"[Name]." Panggilnya.

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk menjawab dan menatap matanya juga. "Y-ya?"

"Kau mau kan, kalau aku mengajakmu pergi kencan?"

Kata-katanya sukses membuatku tersedak dengan _smoothie _yang aku minum, dan membuatku terbatuk dengan keras.

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya

KENCAN?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sesuai permintaan STAR (Guest) Misa masukin gimana [Name] dan Liu bisa jadi sedeket sekarang. btw, kayaknya banyak juga yang gebetin Liu :v **

**Dan KABAR BURUK UNTUK FF ITCAL: jadi gini, Misa udah ngetik panjang sampe selesai, disimpen di flashdsik, nah... si FLASHDISK NYA KENA VIRUS, FILE NYA ILANG! **

**Bangke kan? udah capek-capek ngetik tau-tau fd nya kena virus, SEMUA file ilang gara-gara virus. Puasa Misa hampir batal gara-gara hal itu. maaf ya kalau kalian mesti nunggu Misa lagi update FF ITCAL :'v**

**itu aja kabar buruknya, ditunggu Review nya ya :'v **


	9. Chapter 9

"Ke-ke-ke-kencan?!" tanyaku gagap, sial—kenapa aku harus gagap? Kendalikan dirimu [Name]!

"Iya, kencan, tapi tidak sekarang atau dalam waktu dekat ini."

Tidak sekarang katanya. Tidak dalam waktu dekat ini katanya.

Sepertinya hanya aku yang barusan merasa senang dan gugup dalam waktu bersamaan. Cih, lagipula kenapa barusan aku bawa perasaan segala?

"O-oh... kalau begitu, mau kapan?" aku langsung menutup mulutku, kenapa aku mengatakan itu!? Kesannya malah jadi aku yang terlihat tidak sabaran kan?!

"Entahlah, lagipula kan sebentar lagi pertandingan—kita harus fokus ke pertandingan terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu aku beritahu kapan aku akan mengajakmu kencan."

Jangan bawa perasaan dulu [Name]... jangan bawa perasaan...

"Ba-baiklah, akan aku tunggu keputusanmu." Aku kembali meminum _smoothie _milikku

"Dari responmu, sepertinya kau menerima ajakan kencanku yang akan datang." Kekehnya yang membuatku tersedak lagi.

* * *

**Tonari no Himuro-kun (The Boy That Always Stay by My Side) **

**Rated: K—T **

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warn: Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO, kemungkinan karakter OOC. **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Semakin dekat waktu kalau kami (Ya, aku dan klub basket) akan pergi ke Tokyo untuk pertandingan, maka semakin seringlah Ryota menelponku, aku bahkan sempat mengancamnya kalau dia terus mengusikku (menelponku) maka akan aku blok nomornya. Awalnya aku ditawarkan untuk tinggal bersama dengan Masako-sensei di hotel, tapi aku menolaknya—atau lebih tepatnya aku DISURUH untuk menolaknya oleh Ryoko-nee (Kakak sulung Ryota) dengan alasan;

"_Tidak, kau ini perempuan berumur 17 tahun [Name], sedekat-dekatnya dengan anggota klub basket sekolahmu, atau sebesar apapun kau mempercayai mereka kalau mereka tidak akan melakukan hal aneh-aneh kepadamu, mereka tetaplah laki-laki yang sedang dalam pertumbuhan dengan hormon yang liar—dan mereka bisa saja berubah menjadi serigala yang bisa menerkam-mu kapan saja. Karena itu, lebih baik kau tinggal disini, dan kau bisa menjadikan Ryota sebagai budakmu." _

Aw, psh. Sebenarnya kami tidak akan selama _itu _di Tokyo, kurang lebih hanya satu minggu—mungkin, aku tidak tahu lebih jelasnya seperti apa, aku hanya _ikut-ikutan, _tapi kalau masalah menjadikan Ryota sebagai budakku, itu boleh juga, akan aku pertimbangkan, hoho~

Dan hari ini, aku membawa kamera _Nikon d5100_ ku kesekolah, biasanya aku tidak pernah membawanya, kecuali aku memang harus membawanya kesekolah, tapi alasan aku membawa kamera ku hari ini karena, aku menemukan ada GORESAN di lensa kameraku, aku tidak tahu kenapa ada goresan di lensanya, aku akan meminta Ren-kun untuk membenarkannya, atau menggantinya dengan yang baru. Ren-kun itu bagaikan tukang _service _nya kamera di klub jurnalis.

Bersama Liu dan Himuro-kun—kali ini kita bertiga makan siang di kelas, karena _cafetaria _hari ini sangatlah penuh, dan Liu dan Himuro-kun lah yang membelikanku makanan, karena mereka berdua kalah suit denganku, hoho~

Dan aku mendengar kabar menggembirakan untuk Himuro-kun, kalau dia—

"Araki-sensei menjadikanku sebagai pemain _starter _untuk pertandingan nanti."

Aku menepuk kedua tanganku untuknya—lihat saja Himuro-kun, ada aura bahagia di sekitarnya, sesenang itukah dia bisa bermain di pertandingan?

"Lalu, Kita kesana pakai apa?" tanyaku.

"Kata pelatih, kita akan kesana menaiki kereta _shinkansen, _karena itulah nanti dia akan ke stasiun memesan tempat untuk kita." Jawab Liu, WOW, dia menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Berapa lama perjalanan ke Tokyo kalau menggunakan _shinkansen?" _

"Kalau tidak salah... 3 jam 50 menit." Kali ini Himuro-kun yang jawab, aku bulatkan itu menjadi 4 jam. Saat kami sedang berbicara tentang pertandingan nanti—seperti apa yang harus akan aku lakukan nanti disana, atau sebagainya. Tiba-tiba Liu tertarik dengan kameraku yang aku letakkan diatas meja.

"Tumben kau bawa kamera." Dia mau menyentuh kameraku, tapi aku menepis tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh kameraku!" aku langsung menjauhkan kameraku darinya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas (khusus kamera)

"Cih, pelit. Ternyata kau ini masih tidak membiarkan aku menyentuh kameramu."ucapnya sambil mengelus tangannya yang aku tepis barusan.

"Bukannya pelit, aku hanya tidak mau kau menjatuhkan kameraku seperti dulu lagi!" aku menjulurkan lidahku kepada Liu, dia hanya memalingkan kepalanya.

"Jatuh?" tanya Himuro-kun. Aku pun menjelaskan apa yang Liu lakukan kepada kamera ku waktu itu.

"Ah, dia—waktu itu meminjam kameraku, saat aku memintanya untuk dikembalikan, dia tidak mau dan mengangkat kameraku tinggi-tinggi, dan karena tangannya licin, kameraku... PRAAAK! Jatuh ke lantai dengan suara yang sangat keras." Aku dan Himuro-kun langsung menatap Liu-si-perusak-kamera. Percaya atau tidak, waktu itu kameraku tidak mau menyala lagi, pokoknya kameraku terlihat seperti kamera mainan. Aku hampir menangis waktu itu juga, kata-kata kasar keluar dari mulutku, dan pada akhirnya Liu membenarkan kameraku ke tukang service, tentu saja menggunakan semua uang jajannya waktu itu. Kamera ku memang sudah benar lagi, tapi karena uang jajannya habis karena membenarkan kameraku, aku mentraktirnya selama satu bulan.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, dan tertulis nama Ryota di layar ponselku, cih, dia menelponku lagi. Aku pencet saja tombol _reject _

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" Tanya Himuro-kun

"Ah, itu salah sambung. Jadi, sampai mana kita barusan?"

* * *

Biasanya aku jarang ikut kumpul klub jurnalis setelah pulang sekolah, tapi kali ini aku datang dengan alasan Ren-kun-harus-membenarkan-kamera-ku.

"Hanya goresan kecil, tidak diganti juga tidak apa-apa..."

"Tidak mau. Pokoknya aku minta ganti lensa nyaa!" Keluhku, Ren-kun menghela nafas dan mulai membongkar kamera ku. Sementara Satomi-chan yang duduk di ujung sana, sedang tersenyum sambil memandang laptopnya. Ah, sepertinya dia sedang menonton sebuah video yang ada _ikemen _nya.

Aku terus memerhatikan Ren-kun yang membenarkan kameraku, jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan kepada kameraku, akan aku bunuh dia! Haha, bercanda.

"Oho? [Name]-chan? Tumben sekali datang." Panggil seseorang dari pintu masuk, aku menolehkan kepalaku dan melihat Chie-senpai, dengan beberapa _senpai _lainnya yang memasuki ruangan klub. Yaitu: Takahiro-senpai, Rei-senpai, dan Haruka-senpai.

Takahiro-senpai menatapku tajam dengan manik coklatnya. "Kau ini kemana saja? Jarang ikut kumpul!" Geh, dia masih galak seperti biasanya!

Rei-senpai menepuk bahu Takahiro-senpai "Taka-kun, jangan galak seperti itu, kau tahu kan [Name]-san itu selalu 'diculik' oleh klub basket." Rei-senpai mengeluarkan senyuman ampuh miliknya, yang langsung membuat Takahiro-senpai meleleh. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Takahiro-senpai kan menyukai Rei-senpai yang termasuk gadis populer di sekolah ini.

"Atau lebih tepatnya, dia menikmati masa-masa _harem _nya dengan klub basket" ucap Haruka-senpai sambil melepaskan dasi miliknya.

"Aah! Coba saja aku bisa lebih lama di klub basket, padahal ada pemandangan indah tuh!" keluh Chie-senpai sambil melemparkan tas nya ke sembarang arah, yap, Chie-senpai lah yang membuat dokumentasi klub basket sebelum dia 'pensiun' dan aku yang menggantikannya.

"Aah, si anak baru yang namanya Hi...Himero Tatsuya?" Ucap Rie-senpai yang mencoba untuk mengingat nama Himuro-kun, tapi dia malah menyebutnya Himero, pfft.

"Namanya Himuro Tatsuya, senpai." Ucapku sambil menahan tawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong [Name], bisakah kau dan si Himuro itu berhenti bermesraan di kantin? Kalian benar-benar membuat mataku perih." Ucap Haruka-senpai dengan sarkastik dan membuatku kebingungan dengan kata-kata 'bermesraan'

"Jangan pikirkan dia, dia baru putus dengan pacarnya." Ucap Takahiro-senpai, pantas saja akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat _grumpy. _

"Mumpung kau disini, aku akan memberimu beberapa peringatan saat kau sudah mulai 'bekerja' nanti!" Chie-senpai mulai memberiku peringatan-peringatan yang dia maksud, Chie-senpai memberitahuku kalau saat pertandingan, maka aku akan duduk disekitar _court_, atau di _bench_ bersama anggota basket, tapi hati-hati, karena bisa saja kameraku terkena bola, atau mungkin wajahku. Chie-senpai mengatakan kalau dia mengalami keduanya. Ouch.

Kedua, "Tutup mulutmu dan jangan ikut campur ketika mereka sedang rapat." Kemanapun mereka pergi pasti akan aku ikuti bukan? Aku boleh berbicara dengan mereka seperti biasa atau bermain-main dengan mereka, asal jangan saat mereka sedang rapat tentang lawan pertandingan selanjutnya, atau Masako-sensei akan mengusirku. Chie-senpai mengatakan kalau dia pernah mengalaminya juga.

"Hanya itu saja, pokoknya lindungi kamera dan wajahmu saat pertandingan, dan tutup mulutmu saat mereka sedang rapat atau serius!"

Aku mengaggukkan kepalaku. Chie-senpai mengacungkan jempol untukku. Setelah itu aku dipanggil oleh Takahiro-senpai, dan di introgasi olehnya kenapa aku jarang ikut kumpul klub. Sial.

* * *

Untung saja pertandingan _Inter High _itu saat liburan musim panas sudah dimulai, jadi aku hanya membawa barang seperlunya saja. Toh, habis pertandingan selesai aku tidak akan kembali ke Akita, dan aku kan bebas dari kelas remedial, jadi santai saja. Hoho~

Kami, berkumpul di depan stasiun, dengan Masako-sensei yang menghitung para anggota klub basket, dan aku. Setelah menghitung dan semua anggota sudah lengkap, Masako-sensei bertanya

"Tidak ada barang yang tertinggal bukan?"

"Tidak!"

"Tidak ada yang sakit atau tidak enak badan kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Paling hanya pegal-pegal karena latihan kemarin!"

"Hm, bagus. Sekarang semuanya ayo naik."

Mereka semua pun memasuki kereta dan mengambil tempat duduk yang mereka incar, sedangkan aku dan Masako-sensei hanya menunggu mereka semua untuk masuk. Maksudku, bayangkan saja kalau aku ikut berebutan masuk seperti itu, tergencet dengan tubuh-tubuh besar dan tinggi. Aku yakin kalau aku akan seperti kurcaci yang sedang di injak-injak.

Setelah mereka semua masuk, aku dan Masako-sensei pun masuk dan duduk di paling depan.

"Bawaanmu sedikit sekali." Ucap Masako-sensei yang melihat Tas yang aku bawa.

"Ah, aku kan tidak ikut menginap di hotel, aku menginap di rumah sepupuku. Lagipula, aku hanya membawa kamera dan makanan kecil untuk diperjalanan."

"Kalau begitu, pastikan kau tidak akan telat saat pertandingan." Masako-sensei menatapku dengan tajam.

"Tidak akan! Akan aku pastikan aku sampai di waktu yang pas~"

Masako-sensei mengangguk setelah mendengar jawabanku, lalu sepertinya dia teringat sesuatu, dan merogoh sesuatu dari tas nya.

"Aku hampir saja lupa. Ini ambil, untukmu." Masako-sensei memberiku JAKET KLUB BASKET. Ya ampun, dari dulu aku selalu mengincar jaket ini!

"Be-benarkah?" Dengan tangan bergertar, aku mengambil jaket jaket yang masih di bungkus plastik ini.

"Hm, sebenarnya ini ukuran M untuk laki-laki, sepertinya akan kebesaran untukmu."

Aku memeluk jaket Yosen ini. "Tidak masalah, kalau sangat kebesaran untukku aku akan mengecilkan ukurannya."

Masako-sensei terkekeh melihatku "Kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

"Sangat suka! Bahkan aku sempat memohon kepada Liu untuk menjual jaketnya kepadaku!" Masako-sensei melirik orang yang aku sebutkan barusan, dan menatapku yang sedang membuka kancing jaket. Sial, aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum memandang jaket ini.

Selama perjalanan, suasana kereta sangatlah ramai, karena kami semua bermain ToD. Yang setiap kali aku yang kena, maka aku akan memilih _Truth _daripada _Dare. _Bayangkan saja jika aku memilih _Dare, _pasti iblis berwajah manusia itu (Liu, dan Fukui-senpai) pasti akan menyuruhku melakukan yang aneh-aneh!

Sekalinya aku memilih _Dare, _akupun mendapat perintah dari Musashi kalau aku harus-

"Minum ini sampai habis dalam sekali teguk, dan jangan bersendawa selama 10 detik." Dia memberiku satu kaleng minuman Soda. Kenapa harus soda?! Aku tidak bisa minum soda!

"Errr, harus soda?" Tanyaku, meyakinkan Musashi, dia pun mengangguk.

"Minum! Minum! Minum!" Dukung yang lainnya, Himuro-kun tidak ikut mendukung, tapi aku bisa melihatnya kalau dia sedang menungguku untuk meminum soda ini. Itu terlihat sangat jelas di matanya!

Semua itu berakhir dengan aku, mempermalukan diriku sendiri di depan semua orang, karena aku bersendawa sangat keras di depan seluruh anggota klub basket.

Terkutuklah kau Musashi!

Ugh, rasanya aku ingin menangis. Maksudku, mau disimpan dimana harga diriku sebagai wanita?!

"Hei, hei, hei! Lihat apa yang sudah kalian perbuat, kalian sudah membuatnya menangis, ckckckck sungguh memalukan." Ucap Masako-sensei sambil mengayunkan _shinai _miliknya, Liu, Musashi, dan Fukui-senpai mencoba untuk mengintipku yang mau menangis ini, tapi aku menutup tubuh dan wajahku dengan jaket yang diberikan Masako-sensei.

"[Name]-chin..." Musashi menepuk-nepuk bahuku, aku langsung menepis tangannya.

"Pergi sana!" Bentakku.

"Hei, sudahlah, biarkan dia sendiri dulu." Ucap Liu yang membubarkan Musashi dan Fukui-senpai.

"Apa dia sedang dalam bulan berdarahnya?" Tanya Ookamura-senpai dengan polosnya.

"Ck! Ini gara-gara Murasakibara!" Seru Fukui-senpai.

"Hei, tapi barusan kau juga mendukungku bukan?" Geram Musashi, lalu ada pertengkaran anak kecil antara Fukui-senpai dan Musashi.

* * *

_**HIMURO POV **_

"Hebat juga dia, tidak mengubah posisinya selama satu jam, memangnya tidak pegal?" Ucap Liu yang memerhatikan [Name] yang sedang membungkuk sembari menutupi wajahnya, dengan jaket yang dia pakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya, atau lebih tepatnya dari kepalanya.

Atsushi, yang duduk disebelahku, memasang wajah gelisah daritadi. Yaah, walaupun dia ini termasuk tipe yang tidak peduli tentang yang lain, sepertinya dia merasa tidak tenang karena [Name] marah kepadanya, atau lebih tepatnya [Name] marah kepada kami semua.

"Muro-chin..."

"Ada apa Atsushi?"

"Bisa kau buat [Name]-chin memaafkan aku?"

"Bukankah pada dasarnya ini salahmu Atsushi? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kau tidak melihatnya mengusirku barusan? Sepertinya dia sangat marah kepadaku Muro-chin!"

Aku hanya menatap datar Atsushi, lalu Liu dan Fukui-senpai ikut bergabung dengan pembicaraan kami.

"Benar Himuro. Lagipula dia pasti akan mendengarkanmu." Ucap Fukui-senpai, yang jelas-jelas menyuruhku juga untuk berbicara kepada [Name]

"Hei, dia akan tetap seperti itu kepada kita selamanya, jika diantara kita semua tidak ada yang mau berbicara dengannya." Ucap Liu.

Tunggu... selamanya? kalau seperti itu berarti...

"Baiklah, aku akan berbicara dengannya."

* * *

_**READER POV **_

Sepertinya mereka membicarakan aku dibelakang sana, karena aku bisa mendengar mereka menyebut namaku! Tapi aku bisa merasakan seseorang menghampiriku dan Masako-sensei, aku bisa menebak kalau Masako-sensei berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke tempat lain, dan seseorang sekarang duduk disebelahku.

Aku cukup yakin, kalau orang yang disebelahku sekarang ini...

"[Name]."

Himuro-kun.

Mau Himuro-kun atau tidak, aku tidak memberi respon, aku tetap kesal. Aku kesal dengan semua anggota klub basket!

"Ayolah [Name], tunjukkan wajamu. Apa kau masih marah karena barusan?"

Lebih tepatnya aku MALU!

Aku bisa mendengar Himuro-kun menghela nafas.

"Hei, semua orang pasti langsung bersendawa keras setelah minum soda kaleng dalam satu teguk seperti itu."

Aku tahu...

Tapi tetap saja... ME-MA-LU-KAN.

UGH.

"Maupun laki-laki, atau perempuan. Pasti mereka akan bersendawa seperti itu juga."

Sendawa, sendawa, sendawa!

Bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan sendawa?!

Aku sedang berusaha melupakan hal itu!

"Hei, saat di Amerika, aku tahu seseorang yang mempunyai pengalaman sepertimu, tapi lebih parah. Maksudku... Lebiiihh parah dari barusan."

Aku menyingkirkan jaket yang aku kenakan untuk menutupi tubuhku, dan menatap Himuro-kun, dengan mataku yang bengkak (karena barusan aku sempat menangis, SEDIKIT)

"Benarkah?"

Dia membingkai wajahku, dan menghapus air mata yang sudah kering di sudut mataku. Uuh, jangan lakukan ini padaku! Jadi malu kan!

Himuro-kun tersenyum "Benar, mau dengar ceritanya?"

.

.

.

"Ya ampun, kau serius? Itu saangaaat menjijikan! Hahahaha!" Demi apapun, aku merasa bersyukur karena aku tidak memakan cemilanku saat Himuro-kun menceritakan kisahnya dengan laki-laki yang dia panggil Taiga saat di Amerika.

"Yap, dia makan _burger, _lalu dia bersendawa kemudian buang angin. Aku benar-benar merasa malu bersamanya waktu itu, dan dia bertindak seakan-akan tidak terjadi apapun." Himuro-kun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan sebelah kanannya, entah aku harus tertawa lebih kencang atau merasa jijik. Menurutku ini sangat lucu.

"Ceritakan kisahmu yang lain saat kau masih di Amerika!" Seruku antusias sambil mengayunkan kedua kakiku.

* * *

"Lihat, sudah kubilang [Name]-chin pasti akan mendengarkan Muro-chin." Murasakibara mengangguk puas saat mendengar tawa [Name], sepertinya dia sudah memaafkan Murasakibara.

Mungkin.

"Lihatlah mereka, [Name] itu bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang sedang diceritakan dongeng oleh Himuro." Ucap Fukui sembari mengusap dagunya.

"Bagiku mereka terlihat seperti pasangan baru!" Seru Ookamura, dengan tangisan jomblo nya.

"Hmm... mencurigakan." Ucap Liu sembari menatap curiga Himuro. Kata-katanya membuat Fukui, Murasakibara, dan Ookamura membuatnya sebagai pusat perhatian.

"Mencurigakan apanya?"

* * *

Setelah mendengar beberapa kisah dari Himuro-kun, dia menceritakan kalau dia sudah bermain basket saat dia masih SD, dan itupun didukung oleh orang tuanya, dan dia mempunyai guru yang bernama Alex. Memang semuanya tentang basket, tapi aku benar-benar tertarik mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu seperti apa _Street Basketball _di Amerika?" Aku tahu dimana-mana _Streetball _itu pasti sama saja, tapi tidak ada salahnya bertanya bukan?

"Hmm, sama saja dengan ada yang di Jepang, tapi... kami sering melakukan taruhan disana."

Eh?

"Taru...han?"

"Yap, benar."

"Maksudmu, taruhan seperti mengumpulkan uang dan bertaruh tim mana yang menang? Dan tim yang menang itu mendapatkan uangnya?" Tanyaku ragu, dan Himuro-kun mengangguk.

"Kau sering mengikuti taruhan seperti itu?" Tanyaku lagi.

Dia diam untuk beberapa saat kemudian menjawab

"Ya, kadang-kadang. Kau tahu, setiap kali aku bermain _Streetball, _ada yang mengajak timku untuk bertaruh dan ada juga yang tidak hanya untuk bermain bersama saja."

Tapi tetap saja kau pernah bertaruhan bukan?!

"Himuro-kun, bertaruh seperti itu... apa tidak bahaya?" Maksudku, bagaimana tim yang kalah melawannya, mendatangi Himuro-kun dan mengahajarnya?!

"Berbahaya, jika kau bermain dengan orang yang _salah. _Kau tahu, dulu aku juga terlibat dalam perkelahian karena tim yang melawan temanku kalah, dan akhirnya... yah, kau tahu kan?"

Nafasku tersendat.

Maksudku, Himuro-kun tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan selama ini!

"Kau... berkelahi?"

Dia mengangguk. Sepertinya Aku lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas!

"Terkadang, tim yang kalah melawan timku datang menyerang kami dan... yaah, pada akhirnya kami berkelahi."

Bukankah itu artinya Himuro-kun sudah terbiasa berkelahi seperti sesuatu yang disebut _Street Fight?! _

"Kau tahu Himuro-kun, kau ini benar-benar berbeda dengan yang aku pikirkan."

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah tahu lebih banyak tentang diriku kan?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku lurus dan tersenyum simpul, sial, kenapa aku merasa malu seperti ini?!

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, dan mengangkat tangan sebelah kananku, menunjukkan telapak tanganku kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu, pukullah tanganku ini dengan tanganmu yang seperti ini, sekuat mungkin." Aku mengepalkan tangan sebelah kiriku, Himuro-kun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan bertanya.

"Yakin?"

"Yap, aku ingin merasakan sekuat apa pukulanmu itu!"

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu [Name]." Dia menatapku dengan tatapan 'ampuh'nya, aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya kepada kalian, yang jelas tatapannya membuat hatiku menjadi lemah!

UGH

"Ha-hanya pukulan di tangan saja, tidak apa-apa!"

"Kau mungkin akan menyesalinya [Name]."

"Hei, kau tahu kan aku dan Liu sering saling memukul satu sama lain, dia memiliki tangan raksasa dan memukulku! mungkin tubuhku sudah kebal akan pukulan!"

"Mungkin?"

"Uuuh, ayolah Himuro-kun! Hanya sekali ini saja!"

Aku mulai menghentakkan kakiku tidak sabaran, Himuro-kun menatapku yang sedang merengek ini sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan untuk menuruti permintaanku atau tidak.

"Baiklah, hanya sekali ini saja. Kau tidak akan menyesal?" Tanyanya lagi, meyakinkanku.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal!" Toh, hanya sekali ini saja.

Himuro-kun mulai mengepalkan tangannya, aku memperisapkan telapak tanganku. Himuro-kun tampak seperti ragu untuk memukul tanganku tapi aku memintanya untuk melakukannya tanpa ragu-ragu.

Dan saat dia memukul tanganku dengan tinjunya.

Aku langsung berteriak "GAAH!"

Rasanya Sakit SEKALI. Pukulannya lebih sakit 5 kali, atau 10 kali lebih sakit dibanding pukulan Liu! Aku serius! Pukulan Liu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan pukulan Himuro-kun!

Warna telapak tanganku langsung berubah menjadi merah, dan kalian tahu kan, jika kalian dipukul oleh seseorang, bagian yang dipukul itu akan seperti yang kena kesemutan tapi hanya beberapa detik. Tapi rasa kesemutan di tanganku (bagian yang Himuro-kun pukul) tidak hilang-hilang sampai sekarang juga!

Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku, mengepalkan tangan sebelah kananku menahan rasa sakit yang baru saja aku dapatkan, sepertinya dia memang SERING terlibat dengan _Street Fight! _

Himuro-kun menarik tanganku, dan melihat telapak tangaku "Sakit bukan? Kau menyesal memintaku untuk memukul tangamu kan?" Aku hanya mengangguk, tiba-tiba Himuro-kun menyentil dahiku. Sakit! Sentilan darinya saja sakit!

"Sakit tahu!" Aku memukul lengannya sebagai balasan.

"_Haha, Sorry." _Ucapnya sambil menekankan kedua jempolnya di telapak tanganku perlahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Euhm... menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ada ditanganmu?"

"Oho, boleh juga~" aku membiarkan Himuro-kun 'memijat' telapak tanganku.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku sempat berpikir: untuk meminta Himuro-kun memukul wajah Liu untukku.

Haha, bercanda.

Walaupun aku sangat ingin memintanya untuk balas dendam.

* * *

Tidak terasa kami sudah sampai di Tokyo, kami semua sekarang berdiri di sebuah stasiun. Hotel yang mereka tempati tidak begitu jauh dari Gym untuk pertandingan, jalan kaki atau naik bis juga sampai, apa itu namanya... Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium?

Saat mereka mau ke Hotel, aku mengambil arah yang berbeda dengan mereka, Liu (yang tumben sekali) bertanya kepadaku.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku tidak pernah cerita ya, kalau aku tidak akan tinggal di hotel seperti kalian. Aku akan tinggal di rumah sepupuku."

Liu menghela nafas dan mengelus dadanya sambil tersenyum "Akhirnya..."

"Oi. Apa maksudmu?!" Aku baru saja ingin menghajarnya, sampai aku mendengar suara cempreng yang terkadang terdrngar sangat menyebalkan di telingaku.

"[Name]-cchi!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku mencari sumber suara tersebut, dan melihat Ryota yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

Ugh, kenapa dia ada disini?!

"Sepertinya sepupumu itu datang menjemputmu." Ucap Masako-sensei, aku hanya tersenyum kaku dan menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tahu dimana tempat pertandingan kan?"

"Aku tahu!" Walaupun tidak begitu yakin. Tapi aku akan minta Ryota mengantarku, atau pergi bersamaku (barangkali dia juga ada pertandingan besok)

"Kalau begitu, besok kami tunggu disana, dan pastikan untuk tidak telat." Masako-sensei mengingatkanku lagi

"Aku tidak akan telat!" Ucapku penuh percaya diri. Mereka pun mulai berjalan menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

"Titip salam untuk Kise-chin ya." Ucap Musashi sambil mengelus kepalaku. "_jja ne~" _

Semuanya sudah berjalan kedepan, kecuali Himuro-kun yang berdiri di depanku, tiba-tiba dia megenggam tangan sebelah kananku dan menatap telapak tangaku yang masih merah karena pukulan Himuro-kun barusan.

"Masih sakit?"

"Tidak, sudah tidak sakit lagi."

Dia mengelus tanganku, gaah! Kenapa sentuhannya lembut sekali?!

"Tapi warnanya masih merah seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti juga hilang kok."

Ryota memanggilku lagi dari kejauhan sana "[Name]-cchi!" Uuh, bisakah dia bersabar sedikit?!

Himuro-kun melepaskan tanganku, dan menatapku kemudian mengatakan "Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu besok." Dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menyusul yang lainnya. Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin jauh dariku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang merangkul tangannya di bahuku.

"Barusan itu siapa-_ssu?" _

Aku menyingkirkan tangan Ryota dari bahuku. "Ryota, tanganmu berat."

"Hehehe. _Gomen, _[Name]-cchi! Bagaimana dengan pelukan selamat datangnya?" Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya, menungguku untuk memeluknya. Tapi daripada memeluknya, aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di perutnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah memiliki beberapa otot disini." Bisa dibilang, ini adalah kebiasaanku jika aku bertemu dengan Ryota. Yaitu meraba perutnya, hanya sekedar ingin mengusilinya.

Ryota menjauh dariku, melindungi perutnya dariku "Hentikan kebiasaan anehmu itu [Name]-cchi! Sekarang aku sudah berumur 16 tahun, dan kita ada di tempat publik-_ssu!" _Serunya sambil menatapku dengan horor. Aku hanya terkekeh melihat reaksinya.

"Sudahlah, sekarang ayo kita pulang kerumahmu." Aku memberikan barang bawaanku kepadanya, istilahnya memintanya untuk membawakannya untukku.

"Ne, barusan itu siapa_-ssu?" _

"Tsk, kau ini ingin tahu saja."

"[Name]-cchi pelit!"

"Daripada itu, apa besok kau ada pertandingan?"

"Ada_-ssu. _Besok kami akan melawan Toou _Gakuen." _Ekspresi Ryota langsung berubah saat menyebut Toou _Gakuen, _sepertinya besok lawannya adalah lawan yang kuat. Aku memukul punggungnya dan mengatakan

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu serius begitu? Besok mau kan pergi bersamaku ke tempat pertandingan?"

"Tentu saja_. _Besok kita pergi bersama, aku takut [Name]-cchi akan tersesat-_ssu!" _

"Oh ya? Awas saja kalau kau meninggalkanku, Ryo~ta!" Ucapku sembari mencubit pipinya.

"hidak akan! Aku berjanji-ssu!"

* * *

Tidak akan meninggalkanku apanya?!

Kise Ryota, jika aku bertemu denganmu, aku akan membunuhmu!

Aku menatap layar ponselku dengan kesal, yang berisi pesan dari Ryota yang bertuliskan:

_"[Name]-cchi, maafkan aku, aku disuruh untuk datang lebih cepat daripada waktu pertandingan-ssu. Kalau aku telat, Kasamatsu-senpai akan menghajarku! Aku berjanji kalau akan memberikan sesuatu apapun yang kau mau!"_

Ya, kau akan dihajar oleh si Kasamatsu-senpai itu, dan aku akan membunuhmu jika aku bertemu denganmu!

Aku berterima kasih kepada Ryoko-nee karena dia mengantarku sampai sini walaupun tidak sampai tujuan, karena dia ada pemotretan di pagi hari, dan memberitahuku arah untuk ke Gym, tapi aku lupa!

"Jadi... sekarang aku ada dimana?" Aku tahu seperi apa Gym yang akan mengadakan pertandingan tapi aku tidak tahu dimana tempat atau alamatnya, UGH.

"Oh, aku bisa menelpon Liu untuk menjemputku disini!"

Aku mencari kontak Liu dan menelponnya, tapi... _"Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju, sedang tidak aktif." _Rasanya aku ingin membanting ponselku, tapi karena aku menyayangi ponsekku, aku tidak jadi membantingnya.

Pasti baterainya habis! Pasti dia tidak mengisi baterainya semalam! Uuh, kebiasaan!

Daripada aku marah-marah tidak jelas disini, lebih baik aku berjalan disekitar sini dan bertanya kepada orang disekitar dimana TMG (Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium) karena namanya kepanjangan, aku singkat saja.

.

.

.

"Ooh, kalau dari sini kau jalan saja lurus kesana, belok kanan lalu kau akan melihat _zebra cross, _sebrangi dan kau akan sampai, biasanya kalau ada pertandingan tempatnya selalu ramai didatangi." Ucap wanita yang berumur sekitar 20 tahun ini, aku menundukkan kepalaku dan mengucapkan terimakasih

"Terima kasih." Lalu pergi mengikuti arah yang diberitahu oleh wanita itu. Dan akhirnya aku menemukannya! Hahahaha~

Tapi aku harus memasuki gedung yang mana diantara dua gedung ini?! tempat pertandingannya di sebelah mana?! Atau ruang ganti SMA Yosen dimana?!

Aku membandingkan gedung yang lebih besar dengan gedung yang satunya lagi, melihat orang-orang lebih banyak memasuki gedung yang mana, yang ternyata orang-orang memasuki gedung yang lebih kecil, sebenarnya gedungnya besar, hanya saja lebih kecil daripada gedung yang satu lagi.

Apa aku telpon Himuro-kun saja?

Aku berhenti berjalan, dan memeriksa ponselku kemudian membuka kontak Himuro-kun.

Telpon... atau tidak?

Telpon saja!

Tapi... aku takut kalau aku meganggunya!

Bagaimana kalau mereka sedang rapat? Atau mungkin belum datang kesini?!

Saat aku bimbang untuk menelponnya atau tidak, tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, aku hampir saja menjatuhkannya ketika aku melihat _Caller ID _nya.

_Himuro-kun._

Tanpa sadar aku memencet tombol untuk mengangkat telponnya. Sial, kenapa aku panik seperti ini?!

"Ha-Halo?" Kenapa aku gagap?!

_"Halo? [Name] apa kau sudah sampai di Gym?" _

"Iya... a-aku baru saja memasuki ge-gedungnya."

_"Kau sedang sakit? Kenapa suaramu seperti itu?" _

Ini semua karena kau!

_"Kau berada dekat di pintu masuk? Dan tidak tahu dimana ruang ganti bukan? Mau aku susul kesana?"_

"...Iya." aku langsung menampar diriku setelah memberi jawaban 'Iya' kepadanya. Kenapa aku mengatakan "Iya"?!

_"Baiklah, diam disitu. Jangan kemana-mana." _

_**PIP**_

AKU AKAN DISUSUL OLEH HIMURO-KUN!

Entah kenapa aku merasa senang sekali?!

Maksudku- ini adalah adegan dimana si Hero menjemput sang Heroin yang sedang kesasar di suatu tempat, lalu berakhir berkencan!

Oke, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak baca _Shoujo Manga._

Dan, pssh. Aku tidak tahu kapan Himuro-kun akan mengajakku berkencan. Bukan berarti aku SANGAT menantikannya.

Baiklah. Hanya SEDIKIT.

"Maaf Nona, bisakah anda menyingkir? Anda menghalangi jalan." Ucap seorang pria yang mungkin merupakan salah satu staff atau mungkin pengurus gedung ini, dia membawa tangga lipat di bahunya.

_"Sumimasen." _Jawabku sambil mengambil langkah mundur, memberi jalan untuknya.

.

.

.

Setelah sekitar 3 menit menunggu, Himuro-kun datang dan memanggilku, cepat juga. Kami berdua berjalan bersama, menuju ruang ganti SMA Yosen, katanya mereka sedang membentuk formasi.

"Barusan kau tersesat?" Tanyanya

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain dan menjawab "Yaah, begitulah." Dia terkekeh mendengar jawabanku.

Kami mengobrol kecil sambil berjalan, lalu aku melihat sang staff yang barusan aku temui, dia sedang membenarkan lampu, sendirian, tidak ada orang yang menahan tangga dibawahnya. Tidak apa-apa tuh? Dia tidak akan jatuh?

"Ada apa?"

"Eh, ah bukan apa-apa."

Aku terus berjalan, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak seperti ini? saat aku sudah semakin dekat dengan si staff yang sedang membenarkan lampu itu. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seperti sesuatu yang patah.

_**TREK **_

Suara itu berasal dari tangga lipat yang si staff itu gunakan, dia langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan mulai jatuh.

"Eeh, UWAAAH!"

"[Name]! Minggir!"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Himuro-kun mendorong tubuhku menjauh dari tangga yang mau terjatuh itu, tetapi dia menahan belakang kepalaku dengan tangan sebelah kirinya, Himuro-kun ada di atasku sekarang, dan tiba-tiba

_**BRUUUK**_

_**TRAAAK! **_

Aku membulatkan mataku sempurna saat melihat Himuro-kun menahan tangga lipat yang jatuh itu dengan tangan sebelah kanannya, lebih tepatnya daerah pergelangan tangannya!

"Ma-maaf! Apa kalian berdua baik-baik saja?!" Si staff itu mengangkat tangga lipat yang hampir menimpa kami berdua. Himuro-kun mengangkat kepalaku dan bertanya "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tapi aku hanya bengong, menatap pergelangan tangan Himuro-kun yang dia gunakan untuk menahan tangga.

"Aku... tidak apa-apa..." gumamku. Himuro-kun tersenyum dan berdiri, dia mengulurkan tangan sebelah kanannya kepadaku seakan dia mau membantuku berdiri. Tapi saat aku megenggam tangannya, dan Himuro-kun menarikku, tiba-tiba dia melepaskanku dan menbuatku terjatuh lagi. Awalnya aku ingin marah kepadanya, tapi tidak jadi karena ekspresinya berubah seperti takut-khawatir.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Bagaimana ini...?"

"A-apa?"

Dia menatapku dan melanjutkan katanya-katanya

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut pertandingan."

...

Eh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ciee yang berharap ada kencan-kencanan di chapter ini #kabur**_

_**hoho, tapi tenang aja, kencannya bakal ada, tapi NGGAK SEKARANG. mungkin 2-4 chapter lagi, tapi Misa NGGAK JANJI bakal cepet update, karena Senen Misa udah masuk sekolah, dan itu hari pertama Misa official jadi seorang senpai di masa-masa SMA Misa. WAHAHAHA-HUSH**_

_**dan makasih buat Choutoru yang udah gambarin Mas Himu buat Misa~ Edan, kece banget gambarnya!  
**_

_**oke banyak curcol, gimana? suka gak? **_

_**ditunggu ya Reviewnya~ **_


	10. Chapter 10 - Body Swap (EXTRA)

"Kau bohong." Ucap Fukui kepada Himuro. Himuro menjambak rambutnya kesal dan berteriak

"Aku tidak berbohong!"

"Kalau begitu, apa kau ini sakit?" kali ini Ookamura yang bertanya

"Aku sehat!"

"Apa kau lapar?"

"Iya—maksudku tidak!"

Sementara [Name] hanya duduk manis dan memerhatikan para pemain basket itu, Liu yang daritadi memerhatikan [Name] merinding melihat perempuan yang sudah lama ia kenal sebagai perempuan yang selalu mengutuk, dan tidak bisa diam, sekarang hanya duduk manis sambil menyimak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, [Name] membuatku menjadi ngeri, kenapa dia duduk manis seperti itu dan menyimak kita?" Liu mengalihkan pembicaraan, membuat para rekannya tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan itu. Himuro yang diabaikan itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dan berteriak

"Sudah aku bilang! Aku ini [Name]! Dan [Name] yang kalian lihat itu adalah Himuro-kun!"

* * *

**Tonari no Himuro-kun EXTRA Chapter **

"**Body Swap." **

**Rated T agak nyerempet ke M. **

**Warn: OOC, Typos, tidak sesuai EYD, mengandung unsur IYKWIM dan bikin masih polos tolong jangan baca :v—apalagi yang belum belajar Biologi kelas 9 bab ambigu :v**

* * *

'**Himuro' yang dimaksud disini adalah [Name]**

**[Name] yang dimaksud disini adalah Himuro. **

* * *

Kelima anggota basket itu dan perempuan yang dari klub jurnalis tersebut, berkumpul di ruangan klub basket, lebih tepatnya—terlihat [Name] dan Himuro yang sedang di introgasi.

"Jadi, kalian ini bertukar tubuh?" tanya Ookamura—dengan nada yang curiga dan tidak percaya. [Name] dan Himuro mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Liu, yang sontak membuat Himuro menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Liu.

"Ini semua terjadi karena kau, dan buah aneh dari keluargamu itu!"

[Name], tenanglah sedikit, kalau kau terus marah—kapan kita akan menyelesaikan masalah ini?" ucap [Name] kepada Himuro. Himuro menghirup udara dan membuangnya.

"Kau saja yang menjelaskannya Himuro-kun."

* * *

_** 1 jam yang lalu**_

_**Jam Istirahat kedua. Pukul 16.17**_

"_Eh? ini buah cherry?" [Name] menyimak toples buah yang sangat kecil yang hanya berisi dua buah cherry yang lebih besar daripada ukuran biasanya—warnanya seperti perpaduan antara warna coklat, orange, dan merah, yang jelas terlihat sangat mencurigakan. _

"_Bukankah ini buah cherry yang busuk?" tanya Himuro dengan curiga._

"_Tidak sopan, aku juga tidak tahu, ini buah yang di fermentasi dengan cara tradisional dan dibuat secara turun temurun oleh keluargaku, ayah dan ibuku selalu menyebutnya 'buah cherry ajaib', katanya—jika kau memakan buah ini maka sesuatu yang ajaib akan terjadi padamu." Perkataan Liu membuat Himuro dan [Name] mendengus, buah ajaib katanya?! Pfft—_

"_Hei, Liu. Menurutmu apakah aku akan menjadi ninja jika aku memakan cherry ini?" tanya Himuro yang masih bisa menahan tawanya, pertanyaannya membuat [Name] langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak._

"_Ahahaha! Ya ampun Liu, zaman modern begini mana ada yang namanya buah ajaib! Hahaha—uhuk!"_

_Liu menatap sinis Himuro dan [Name], ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengatakan _

"_Mana aku tahu, kenapa tidak kalian coba saja dan buktikan kalau buah itu ajaib atau tidak." Liu langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka. Pundung dia. _

_Himuro dan [Name] saling menatap kemudian mereka melirik toples buah itu. _

"_Sepertinya Liu ingin memberikan cherry ini kepada kita." _

"_Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita coba?"_

_Himuro dan [Name] mengambil buah 'cherry' itu. Tapi [Name] menatap Himuro curiga yang terlihat ragu untuk memasukkan 'cherry' itu kedalam mulutnya._

_"Himuro-kun, kau harus memakannya juga."_

_"Kalau kau curiga aku tidak akan memakannya, bagaimana kita saling menyuapi cherry ini saja?" Usul Himuro, [Name] berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab. _

_"Boleh juga, kalau rasanya tidak enak kan kita akan menderita bersama." _

_Himuro tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. _

_Himuro dan [Name] sama-sama bersiap untuk memasukkan buah 'cherry' itu, dan saat mereka sama-sama memasukkan kedalam mulut mereka..._

_"Oh, rasanya enak!" Ucap Himuro yang sepertinya benar-benar menyukai 'cherry' itu. _

_"Memang sih, tapi aku tidak 'merasakan' apapun saat memakannya. Mungkin Liu memang bohong." _

_Tapi tiba-tiba, Himuro dan [Name] merasakan kepala mereka sangat sakit, dan tubuh mereka menjadi lemas, tiba-tiba pandangan Himuro dan [Name] pun menjadi gelap. _

_Tetapi saat mereka membuka matanya lagi..._

_"Lho?" _

_Himuro dan [Name] melihat diri mereka masing-masing._

* * *

_**1 jam kemudian**_

Himuro menarik kerah baju Liu, menatapnya dengan matanya yang melotot, dan menggoncangkan tubuhnya.

"Karena itu! Kembalikan kami seperti semula!"

Kalau boleh jujur, menurut Liu, [Name] yang berada di dalam tubuh Himuro itu menakutkan.

"Kalau aku tahu bagaimana caranya, pasti aku sudah memberitahu kalian!" Ucap Liu, yang artinya dia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengembalikan Himuro dan [Name] seperti semula.

Himuro _hopeless._

"Daripada itu..." [Name] angkat suara, membuat yang lainnya menatapnya. [Name] seperti nya sedang menahan _sesuatu _lihat saja, wajahnya agak berkeringat seperti itu.

"Bagaimana cara perempuan buang air kecil?"

_**Krik krik krik**_

Pertanyaan itu membuat para laki-laki di ruangan itu _spechless, _pikiran mereka sudah belok sana-sini. Himuro megenggam bahu [Name], dan menatapnya dengan serius namun takut.

"Himuro-kun, bisakah kau menahannya sampai kita berubah kembali?"

[Name] menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa, sudah daritadi aku tahan, kalau ditahan lagi aku pasti tidak akan kuat, dan itu akan buruk untuk tubuhmu. Lagipula kita tidak tahu kapan kita akan bisa kembali menjadi semula"

"Tapi ayolah! Jika kau buang air kecil sekarang, aku tidak akan bisa menjadi pengantin lagi!"

Ookamura, Fukui, Murasakibara dan Liu hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua. Dengan wajah yang sudah merah.

[Name] berdiri dari kursinya, wajahnya semakin berkeringat. "Maaf [Name] aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi." Dengan begitu, [Name] langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan klub dan melesat ke toilet.

"Jangan lupa, masuk ke toilet perempuan!" Teriak Himuro.

_"Pembicaraan macam apa itu?!" _Pekik ke empat orang itu.

Himuro menatap mereka berempat dengan tajam. "Apa yang kalian pikirkan?!" Kemudian menatap Liu dan menunjuk wajahnya "Dan kau! Cari cara agar kami bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing! Aku akan menyusul Himuro-kun!"

Liu langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon anggota keluarga yang ada di sebrang sana, apa yang baru saja dia saksikan—bersama Fukui, Ookamura, dan Murasakibara itu sangat membingungkan, dan juga—menakutkan.

.

.

.

Himuro berjalan di koridor sekolah, dengan wajah yang kesal, rambut dan seragamnya agak acak-acakan. Para siswi SMA Yosen yang berada disekitarnya menatapnya dengan tatapan terpesona. Tahu kenapa? Himuro yang biasanya terlihat selalu memasang wajah yang datar—tapi memberi kesan yang _gentle_ itu sekarang terlihat begitu...

_Badass_

Perempuan selalu terpesona dengan lelaki _Badass _

"Hei, hari ini Himuro-kun terlihat lebih berbeda dari biasanya."

"Iya, dia jadi lebih keren kan? Kyaaa!"

Bisik para siswi yang melihat Himuro berjalan melintasi mereka, mereka yang awalnya terpesona langsung _ilfeel _begitu melihat Himuro berhenti di depan pintu toilet perempuan. Bisikan _fangirling _berubah menjadi Gossip.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di depan toilet perempuan?"

"Jangan-jangan dia mau mengintip?"

"Idih, ternyata Himuro-kun orangnya seperti itu ya."

Himuro—yang sebenarnya adalah [Name] mendengar bisikan-bisikan para siswi itu merasa risih dan juga tambah kesal, akhirnya ia memberi tatapan yang sangat tajam—atau lebih tepatnya tatapan benci. Para siswi itupun langsung kaget.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Kalau ada masalah katakan saja."

"Eh?! ah—tidak ada apa-apa kok Himuro-kun!" jawab salah satu siswi itu, antara senang diajak bicara oleh orang yang selalu di impi-impikannya dan juga takut akan tatapannya.

"Daripada menggosip yang tidak-tidak tanpa tahu apa urusan dan masalahku sebenarnya disini, lebih baik tutup mulut kalian!" seru Himuro yang langsung membuat para siswi itu meminta maaf dan pergi kabur.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau barusan itu Himuro-kun!"

"Kemana Himuro-kun yang ramah?!"

"Eh... tapi aku lebih suka Himuro-kun yang galak barusan lho..."

Himuro menghela nafas dan kembali menunggu [Name]—yang sebenarnya adalah Himuro yang sedang di dalam toilet. Himuro terus menghentakkan kaki sebelah kanannya, dan ia terus mengerinyitkan dahinya.

"_Kenapa hanya buang air kecil lama sekali? Atau jangan-jangan..." _baru saja ia mau berprasangka buruk, orang yang ditunggunya keluar dari toilet—dengan ekspresi yang lega. Himuro menatap [Name] dengan curiga.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Himuro dengan curiga

[Name] menghela nafas dan menjawab "[Name] aku sekarang ada di tubuh perempuan, di tubuhmu. Menggunakan tubuh perempuan adalah hal yang baru bagiku."

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti. Tapi kau tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh dengan tubuhku kan?"

"..."

"..."

"...Tidak."

"Kau menjawabnya telat! Pasti kau melakukan yang aneh-aneh dengan tubuhku kan?!" Teriak Himuro kepada [Name] di koridor, teriakannya itu membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka _salah paham _dengan ucapan Himuro.

"Aku bilang aku tidak melakukan apapun, kau tidak percaya denganku?" [Name] mencoba menenangkan Himuro yang sedang panik itu.

"Setelah kau diam selama 10 detik dan baru menjawab pertanyaanku? Ha! Tentu saja aku tidak percaya!" Sewot Himuro, sebelum ia protes lagi. [Name] menarik dasi Himuro, merangkul bahunya dan membungkam mulutnya.

[Name] berbisik kepada Himuro. "Bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Kau membuat orang-orang salah paham! Dan kau bisa saja merusak Imageku dan Imagemu karena masalah ini!" Ucapnya dengan tenang, tapi terdengar kesal.

"...Baiklah."

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan bersama di koridor, kembali menuju ruangan klub. [Name] sedang menegur Himuro akan penampilannya.

"[Name], jangan membuat tampilanku acak-acakan, rapihlah sedikit." [Name] menunjuk rambut Himuro yang agak acak-acakan itu.

"Hanya sedikit acak-acakan kok! Lagipula..." Himuro mengelus poninya. "Apa kau tidak risih, setiap hari melihat hanya dengan satu mata? Ponimu ini menghalangi tahu, kalau aku jadi kau, pasti aku sudah memotong poni ini, atau mungkin aku akan mengubah gaya poni ini sehingga aku bisa melihat dengan kedua mataku." Himuro baru saja ingin mengubah gaya poninya, tapi pergerakan tangannya dihentikan oleh [Name].

"Tidak, jangan. Biarkan saja seperti itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bilang... _**jangan.**_" Ucap [Name] dengan serius, dengan penekanan di kata "jangan"nya.

"Baiklah... jika itu yang kau mau..." jawab Himuro takut-takut, [Name] langsung tersenyum. "Baguslah." Tapi walaupun seperti itu, sekarang Himuro jadi penasaran, ada apa dibalik poninya itu.

"A-ano... Himuro-senpai..." panggil salah seorang gadis di belakang Himuro. [Name] langsung berhenti jalan "Ya, ada apa?", tetapi Himuro tetap saja berjalan. Yang dipanggil siapa, yang sahut malah siapa. Mau bagaimana lagi, tubuh mereka tertukar.

[Name] yang baru sadar, langsung menarik lengan Himuro dan menariknya ke belakang. "Ada orang yang memanggilku, harusnya kau yang sahut karena kau ada di dalam tubuhku!" Bisiknya kepada Himuro.

"Himuro-senpai..." panggil gadis itu lagi. [Name] menepuk punggung Himuro, seakan menyuruhnya untuk menjawabnya.

"Ya. Ada apa?"

Gadis itu terlihat malu-malu, dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, tiba-tiba gadis itu berteriak. "Bi-bisakah Himuro-senpai menemuiku saat pulang sekolah di atap?!"

Himuro membelalakkan matanya, [Name] menghela nafas.

_"I...Ini... gadis ini... mau menyatakan perasaanya kepada Himuro-kun?" _Batin Himuro. Dia terlalu shock untuk menjawab permintaan gadis itu.

"Euhm... eeto... aku..."

"Tidak bisa." Sela [Name]. Himuro menatap [Name] yang sedang memasang wajah datar itu, [Name] sempat meliriknya dan mengacungkan jempolnya, dia seperti yang mengatakan "Biar aku yang atasi ini."

"Saat pulang sekolah, dia ada latihan basket, dan kau tahu kan kalau Masako-sensei itu disiplin, bayangkan saja jika Himuro-kun menuruti permintaanmu dan telat datang latihan." Ucap [Name] dengan datar.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu Himuro-senpai selesai latihan!"

_"Tsk, keras kepala." _batin [Name], kemudian dia mulai melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi "Tidak bisa, dia ada janji akan pergi ke toko buku bersamaku setelah selesai latihan."

Gadis itu menatap [Name] dengan tajam, kesal. "Huh! Memangnya kau ini siapanya Himuro-senpai?! Pacarnya saja bukan!" Serunya kepada [Name].

[Name] masih memasang wajah datar-kalem, sedangkan Himuro terlihat khawatir.

_"Jangan buat masalah selama kau ada di tubuhku, Himuro-kun!" _Batin Himuro.

"Aku memang bukan pacarnya. Tapi dia sudah berjanji denganku sejak dua hari yang lalu."

Gadis itu menatap [Name] dengan tajam.

"Apa? Kau mau menyalahkan aku? Hmm? Dan Oh. Jika kau ingin menyatakan perasaan kepadanya, itu percuma saja, karena dia sudah punya perempuan yang ia sukai."

"HAH?!" pekik gadis itu dan Himuro bersamaan.

[Name] megenggam tangan Himuro dan mengatakan "Yuk, Himuro-kun. Liu pasti sudah menunggu kita di ruangan klub."

"Eh...Iya..."

Mereka berdua pun pergi, meninggalkan gadis-yang-mau-menyatakan-perasaannya-tapi-tidak-jadi yang sedang berdiri disana dengan wajah bengong dan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Haah... paling tidak aku sudah lebih lega sedikit." Ucap [Name]

"Eh? Apa itu artinya kau selalu mendapatkan surat cinta dan diminta menemui seseorang seperti barusan?" Tanya Himuro tidak percaya. [Name] menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lama-lama muak juga kalau seperti itu terus. Mumpung aku ada di tubuhmu, aku menggunakan kesempatan untuk menolak mereka."

"Tapi hei! Kalau jadi ada masalah kan aku yang kena!"

"Tidak akan ada apa-apa. Percayalah kepadaku."

"Hmp! Kalau nanti ada apa-apa, Himuro-kun yang tanggung jawab ya!"

"Tentu saja."

Mereka pun terus berjalan, semakin lama mereka semakin dekat dengan ruangan klub basket. Tiba-tiba Himuro berrtanya kepada [Name].

"Tapi... siapa perempuan yang kau sukai itu?" tanya Himuro yang membuat [Name] tersenyum tipis. [Name] menatap Himuro dan meyakinkannya

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"Euhm... tidak juga sih, aku... hanya penasaran." Himuro mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menghindari kontak mata. [Name] tertawa kecil.

"Perempuan yang aku sukai itu—"

"AH! [Name]! Himuro! Liu sudah menemukan caranya agar kalian bisa kembali seperti semula!" teriakan Ookamura membuat perhatian Himuro teralihkan "Benarkah!? Dimana dia?!" Himuro pun mulai berlari ke ruangan klub basket—meninggalkan [Name] yang belum selesai mengatakan kata-katanya.

"Haah... dasar." Gumam [Name].

* * *

"Aku diberitahu oleh ibuku, dan ibuku oleh nenekku, dan nenekku tahu dari—" omongan Liu langsung dipotong oleh Himuro

"Sudah cepat jelaskan bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa kembali!" seru Himuro tidak sabaran. Liu mendengus kesal, dan mulai membaca pesan yang ada di ponselnya.

"Disini dituliskan, jika kalian ingin kembali seperti semula, kalian harus _tidur bersama."_

Dua kata terakhir itu membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung diam—Liu, Fukui dan Ookamura mulai cengar cengir, Murasakibara tetap datar tapi ada rona merah di wajahnya, sedangkan Himuro dan [Name]—wajah mereka semakin lama semakin merah.

"Ti-tidur bersama?!" pekik [Name]

"Ma-maksudmu—kita harus—" sebelum Himuro menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Liu langsung memotongnya.

"Maksudnya hanya tidur bersama biasa, sambil berpegangan tangan, bodoh."

"O-oh..."

"Bo-boleh aku minta minum Fukui-senpai?" ucap Himuro yang langsung mengambil satu botol air mineral milik Fukui, dan langsung menghabiskan minuman itu tanpa izin dari pemiliknya.

Liu menatap Himuro dan [Name] curiga "Pasti kalian pikir yang dimaksud tidur bersama itu adalah melakukan *TOOOT* bukan?"

[Name] menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Himuro hampir saja tersedak dengan minuman yang ia minum

Liu kembali menatap ponselnya "Tapi selain itu juga ada cara lain."

"Apa itu?"

"Berciuman."

"OOOOH!" Seru Fukui dan Ookamura, Murasakibara hanya bertepuk tangan.

"APA?!" Teriak Himuro dengan suara yang lengking—dan juga wajah yang sudah merah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

"Liu, memangnya tidak ada cara yang lain lagi? Maksudku—yang lebih aman?" tanya [Name], Liu kembali lagi menatap ponselnya.

"Tidak ada, hanya dua itu saja." Jawab Liu datar, singkat, dan juga jelas. Himuro dan [Name] saling menatap, Himuro tersenyum paksa, dan [Name] tersenyum lembut.

"Himuro-kun, sepertinya kau sangat santai dengan hal ini." ucap Himuro—sudah dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin kembali ke tubuhku. Kakiku dingin karena memakai rok pendek, dan bahuku jadi berat karena... ini?" [Name] mulai menyentuh dadanya, Himuro langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menyingkirkan tangan [Name] dari dadanya.

"JANGAN PERNAH SENTUH _ITU!_" teriaknya sewot. "Walaupun kau ada di tubuhku, dan menyentuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri, kau pasti tetap bisa _merasakan sensasinya!_"

"_APA YANG DIA BICARAKAN?!" _Batin Liu, Fukui, Ookamura dan Murasakibara—dengan perasaan yang ingin tahu juga.

[Name] terkekeh, "Maaf, maaf, aku tidak akan menyentuhnya lagi."

Himuro menghela nafas lega, wajahnya berkeringat, dia mulai menghentakkan kedua kakinya ditempat dan dia mengatakan

"Sial, situasi seperti ini membuatku jadi ingin ke Toilet." Ucapnya yang langsung membuat yang lainnya melotot ke arahnya.

"Kau... lagipula kenapa barusan kau menghabiskan minumku?!" pekik Fukui.

"Pasti itu efek samping dari banyak minum barusan" ujar Murasakibara.

"[Name], kau bisa tahan 'kan?" tanya [Name] dengan nada yang kalem, tapi dengan wajah yang panik. Himuro mengetukkan jari telunjuknya diatas meja, dan dia berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku ingin ke toilet!" teriaknya sebelum melesat keluar dan berlari ke toilet. [Name], Liu, Fukui, Ookamura, dan Murasakibara saling menatap secara bergantian, sampai mereka berlima mulai berteriak heboh

"_**TUNGGU! ! !" **_Mereka berebutan keluar dari ruangan klub

"Harga diri kami sebagai pria!"—Ookamura

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!"—Murasakibara

"Paling tidak aku harus menutup matanya!"—[Name]

"Mana bisa! memangnya kau mau masuk toilet laki-laki dengan tubuh [Name]?! Kau pasti akan dibunuh olehnya setelah semua ini kembali seperti semula!" –Fukui

"Aagh! Yang jelas kita harus mencegahnya melihat _itu_!" –Liu

Tapi apa daya—mereka malah tidak bisa keluar dari ruangan klub, karena tubuh Liu, Fukui dan [Name] itu saling berdempetan dan menghalangi jalan keluar—istilahnya, kejepit. Tapi, secara ajaib—Liu keluar duluan dari ruangan klub, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia langsung mengejar Himuro.

"Cepat sebelum dia melihatnya!" teriak [Name]—yang sebenarnya adalah Himuro dengan histeris.

.

.

.

.

Beruntung Liu adalah pemain basket dan memiliki kaki yang panjang, dia bisa menyusul Himuro dengan cepat. Dan untung saja—dia menemukan Himuro saat Himuro baru saja mau membuka pintu toilet perempuan. Liu menarik bahu Himuro kebelakang—hampir saja membuatnya jatuh.

"Itu toilet perempuan, bego!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan perempuan!"

"Kau lupa kalau kau sekarang ada di dalam tubuh Himuro?"

Untunglah di sekitar mereka tidak ada siapa-siapa, jadi tidak ada yang melihat Himuro yang mau membuka pintu toilet perempuan.

"Apa itu artinya... aku akan...?" Himuro tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia sudah terlalu malu membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan di toilet pria nanti.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja, aku akan menutup matamu agar kau tidak melihat apa-apa." Liu berdiri di belakang Himuro, mulai menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya dan menuntunnya berjalan memasuki toilet pria. Baru saja mereka berdua memasuki toilet, Fukui, Ookamura, Murasakibara dan [Name] menyusul mereka.

Himuro yang asli—yang sedang berada di dalam tubuh [Name] tentu saja menunggu diluar karena situasi dan kondisi yang dia alami sekarang.

Fukui, Ookamura, dan Murasakibara berbondong-bondong memasuki toilet, [Name] sempat mengatakan sesuatu sebelum mereka memasuki toilet

"Pokoknya—jangan biarkan dia melihat dan menyentuhnya. Mengerti?"

"Tenang saja Himuro, kami akan menjaga harga dirimu sampai kau menikah nanti!" ucap Fukui sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, [Name] hanya bisa _facepalm._

Dan inilah hal-hal yang [Name] dengar saat dia menunggu diluar.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat apa-apa kan?"—Liu

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak." –Himuro

Hening sejenak... tiba-tiba—

"Gyaa! Apa-apaan itu?! Apa yang kau sentuh?!" –Himuro

"Bukan apa-apa! Lagipula ini bukan urusanmu!" –Fukui

"Murasakibara, pegang tangannya!"—Ookamura.

"Oke~" –Murasakibara

Sekali lagi, [Name] hanya bisa _facepalm _diluar toilet, dengan rona merah di wajahnya. _"Oh My God..."_

Benar-benar ambigu...

"Oi, [Name], sedang apa kau berdiri di depan toilet pria?" sapa seseorang, [Name] pun kaget bukan main, perlahan dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah orang yang baru saja menyapanya barusan.

"R-Ren-kun?" ucapnya gagap. "Ka-kau mau kemana?"

Ren sempat curiga dengan kelakuan [Name], tapi dia tidak begitu menganggapnya. "Mau ke Toilet."

"Eh? tunggu sebentar!" cegah [Name]. Tapi Ren sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya dan membuka kenob pintu toilet. [Name] menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"_Kenapa harus Ren temannya [Name]!? Bukankah [Name] pernah bilang kalau dia seperti papparazi nya SMA Yosen!?" _

Sementara Ren, menatap horor dengan apa yang ia lihat di depan matanya sekarang. Sekumpulan laki-laki yang berkumpul di satu tempat. Himuro yang matanya di tutup oleh tangan Liu, Murasakibara yang megenggam kedua tangan Himuro, Ookamura yang terlihat mengawasi sekeliling, dan yang paling parah—Fukui yang sedang memegang—STOP

"Euhm... Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada curiga.

Sekumpulan pria itu saling menatap—sampai wajah mereka berubah menjadi sangat panik. "Tidak! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Semua ini terjadi karena sesuatu!"

"Kalau diceritakan juga kau pasti tidak akan percaya!"

Ren mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Oke-oke, kalian tidak perlu menjelaskannya, aku mengerti. Lagipula aku tidak akan mengatakannya kepada siapapun. Lanjutkan saja, anggap aku tidak ada disini." ucap Ren sembari memasuki kamar kecil.

"BUKAN SEPERTI ITU!" teriak para pemain basket itu.

* * *

"Kau, jangan meminum dan memakan apapun lagi selama kau ada di tubuh Himuro!" bentak Fukui kepada Himuro.

"Barusan itu merepotkan sekali~" keluh Murasakibara

"Aku harap orang itu tidak menyebarkan yang aneh-aneh." Gumam Ookamura.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku memang ingin ke toilet! Barusan Himuro-kun pergi ke toilet tidak ada yang mengikutinya tuh!" keluh Himuro sambil menunjuk [Name] yang ada di sebelahnya

"Itu karena dia ada di dalam tubuhmu! Tubuh perempuan!" bentak Liu, Fukui, dan Ookamura.

"Mereka kan laki-laki, mana mungkin masuk toilet perempuan." ucap [Name] sambil melirik Himuro.

"[Name]-chin mikir dong." ujar Murasakibara

"UGH, Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu darimu Musashi!" seru Himuro.

Mereka semua sedang berjalan menuju UKS yang berada di lantai dua. Kenapa ke UKS? Karena Liu menyarankan [Name] dan Himuro untuk tidur disana—sambil berpegangan tangan agar mereka bisa kembali seperti semula. Himuro dan [Name] yang berjalan di paling belakang.

Mereka pun mulai menaiki tangga.

Himuro menghela nafas dan mengatakan "Aku harap kita bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing."

"Pasti bisa. Aku yakin itu." Ucap [Name] dengan percaya diri.

Tapi tiba-tiba—

_**NGIIIING! **_

"Akh!"

Kepala Himuro dan [Name] sakit bukan kepalang, mereka berhenti berjalan—memegangi kepala mereka yang sangat sakit itu.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?!" teriak Ookamura panik

"Oh, sepertinya sudah saatnya." Ucap Liu kalem.

"Sa—saat apa?"

Pandangan Himuro dan [Name] pun menjadi gelap.

* * *

_**READER POV**_

Uuh, kepalaku sakit sekali.

Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku, yang pertama aku lihat adalah langit-langit ruangan, dan bau obat yang tidak begitu menyengat. Tunggu—ini di UKS?

"Hei, dia sudah sadar." Ucap Musashi, Fukui-senpai dan Ookamura-senpai datang menyusulku.

"Kau ini siapa?"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Aku ini [Name]." Fukui senpai membelalakkan kedua matanya, dia dan Ookamura-senpai pun _High Five. _

"Muro-chin sudah bangun!" seru Musashi.

Eh tunggu!

Aku menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahku. Melihat kakiku saja sudah membuatku sangat senang, aku menggunakan rok! Aku sudah kembali ke tubuhku lagi!

"Yaaay! Aku sudah kembali!" teriakku kegirangan sembari meninju udara ke atas. Aku melirik kasur sebelah—dimana Himuro-kun yang baru saja bangun, dia memerhatikan kedua tangannya, dan dia menghela nafas dengan lega—sangat lega.

"Tapi—apa barusan kami tertidur sambil berpegangan tangan?" tanyaku kepada Fukui-senpai.

"...Tidak."

Aku dan Himuro-kun saling menatap, sama-sama memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Kalau begitu—kenapa kami bisa kembali seperti semula?" tanya Himuro-kun.

"Oh, itu—tanya saja si China ini." Fukui-senpai menunjuk Liu yang memerhatikan kami berdua dari pintu masuk UKS, Kenapa dia seperti menghindari kami?

Musashi berdiri, menyusul Liu—dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk kedalam. Ookamura-senpai mengambil sebuah kursi dan menyuruh Liu duduk disitu.

"Sekarang jelaskan." Titah Fukui-senpai. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?

Liu menghela nafas dan menatapku dan Himuro-kun bergantian "Sebelumnya, aku ingin kalian mendengarkan semua penjelasanku dulu, sampai selesai."

"Sudahlah, cepat jelaskan kenapa kami bisa kembali seperti semula lagi." Ucapku tidak sebaran

"Jadi—aku diberitahu oleh ibuku—dan ibuku tahu dari nenekku, kalau kalian akan kembali seperti semula hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam setelah kalian mengalami perubahan ajaib itu."

Eh?

"Jadi—bagaimana cara agar kami bisa kembali yang kau beritahu barusan itu bohong?" tanya Himuro-kun dengan nada yang serius.

Liu mengangguk "Iya, aku bohong. Kalian benar-benar sangat ingin kembali seperti semula, jadi aku agak usil untuk mengerjai kalian."

Muncul titik-titik di udara.

"Si petet ini membodohi kita semua." Ucap Ookamura-senpai

"Lagipula bisa-bisanya kita percaya kepadanya." ujar Fukui-senpai

"Tapi kalau masalah kalian bisa bertukar tubuh itu, aku benar-benar kaget kalau buah itu memang ajaib, aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengembalikan kalian sampai Ibuku memberitahu kalau sebenarnya dalam waktu beberapa jam kalian bisa berubah kembali" Jelas Liu

Jadi? Sebenarnya kami bisa kembali seperti semua selama beberapa jam menelan buah itu? Dan aku dibodohi oleh Liu (lagi) kalau kami hanya bisa berubah kembali kalau kami tidur bersama sambil berpegangan tangan atau berciuman?

Jadi? Untuk apa kepanikanku kalau aku tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhku?

Beberapa jam dalam hidupku terbuang sia-sia karena kepanikan ini.

Aku menatap Liu dengan tajam, dia tidak berani menatapku kembali. "JADI BUAT APA AKU PANIK SELAMA BEBERAPA JAM INI, HAH?!"

Liu tersentak kaget, ia menelan ludahnya—gugup.

"LAGIPULA UNTUK APA KAU BERBOHONG KALAU KAMI BISA BERUBAH KEMBALI HANYA DALAM WAKTU BEBERAPA JAM SETELAH MENELAN BUAH ITU?! HAAH?"

Himuro-kun turun dari kasurnya, dia menepuk-nepuk punggungku, menyuruhku untuk tenang.

"Tenanglah, yang penting kita sudah kembali seperti semula."

Yang dikatakannya memang benar, tapi aku memang kesal karena Liu!

Mungkin aku sudah menghajarnya kalau hanya ada kami berdua di UKS ini.

* * *

Pada akhirnya aku memaafkan Liu, asalkan dia membiarkanku memukul wajahnya sekali. Dan yaah—aku menonjok wajahnya, tapi tanganku jadi sakit!

Tahu begitu aku tidak usah menonjok wajahnya.

Aku sudah kembali ke tubuhku seperti semula. Dan aku bersumpah aku tidak akan memakan makanan dari keluarga Liu lagi!

Tapi—siapa perempuan yang Himuro-kun sukai itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ENDINGNYA MAKSAA wahahaha**

**karena chapter kemaren akhirnya terlalu serius, mari kita santaikan dengan extra chap ini**

**Disini ada yang bingung gak bacanya? pokoknya "Himuro yang dimaksud disini adalah [Name]. dan [Name] yang dimaksud disini adalah Himuro" sampe READER POV-sampe mereka udah balik ke tubu masing2**

**Gimana? lucu nggak? suka nggak? maaf ya kalau garing**

**Misa tunggu Review kalian~ **


	11. Chapter 11

"Tangannya bengkak, butuh waktu satu minggu untuk sembuh total." Penjelasan dokter paruh baya ini membuatku semakin bersalah. Waktu satu minggu untuk sembuh itu memang cukup cepat, tapi... Inter High kan akan berakhir lusa nanti...

"Dia pemain basket kan? Kalau bisa jangan biarkan dia bermain basket, atau cederanya akan semakin parah." Tambahnya, diam-diam aku memerhatikan Himuro-kun—yang tangan sebelah kanan nya sedang diberi perban oleh (yang sepertinya adalah) asisten si dokter ini.

Bagaimana ini?

Aku baru saja menghancurkan impian Himuro-kun yang sangat ingin bermain di pertandingan!

Bagaimana aku harus bertatapan dengan Masako-sensei? Mau disimpan dimana wajahku ini?!

Rasa khawatir, takut, bingung dan kesal pun bersatu, aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku sendiri, rasanya aku ingin sekali berteriak di suatu tempat!

Aku merasakan ada tangan yang besar menepuk pundakku, itu adalah tangan Himuro-kun, dia menatapku dengan lembut—tatapan yang selalu ia berikan setiap kali ia menatapku.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita ke ruang ganti, yang lain pasti sedang menunggu kita."

Dia mengatakan itu seakan kalau dia baik-baik saja, dan bertindak seakan-akan barusan tidak terjadi apapun. Dia memang menatapku dengan lembut, tapi aku tahu dari nada bicaranya, kalau Himuro-kun...

Benar-benar sangat kecewa sekarang.

* * *

_**Tonari no Himuro-kun ~The Boy That Always Stay by My Side~**_

_**Rated: K—T **_

_**Genre: Romance, Comedy, Friendship**_

_**Warn: High possibility OOC, Typo, OC bertebaran, dan masih banyak tetek bengek lainnya. **_

* * *

Aku berjalan di belakang Himuro-kun. Aku tidak berani jalan berdampingan dengannya, atau jalan di depannya. Apalagi kita sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun setelah keluar dari UKS barusan. Aku benar-benar yakin kalau Himuro-kun sangat kecewa karena tidak bisa bermain di pertandingan, itu juga karena AKU.

SALAHKU.

SEMUA INI SALAHKU.

Andaikan saja aku tidak meminta Himuro-kun untuk menyusulku, pasti dia tidak akan cedera dan bisa bermain di pertandingan hari ini!

Paling tidak—aku harus meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepadanya sekarang!

Aku mempercepat langkahku untuk mendekatinya (karena barusan aku tertinggal cukup jauh darinya), aku mengangkat tangan sebelah kananku untuk menarik ujung bajunya sampai...

"Himu—"

"Oh~ Muro-chin~ [Name]-chin sudah sampai kesini?"

Himuro-kun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Musashi, aku langsung memasukkan tangan sebelah kananku ke jaket Yosen yang aku kenakan. Sial, kenapa aku jadi tegang seperti ini?!

"Atsushi, kau darimana?" Tanya Himuro-kun, yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan tentangku, UGH. Pasti dia marah kepadaku.

"Aku habis beli _snack_." Musashi memperlihatkan satu kantung penuh dengan snack yang baru saja dia beli, dan (sepertinya) mata Musashi terfokus kepada lengan sebelah kanan Himuro-kun yang diperban barusan.

"Tanganmu itu kenapa?" tanya Musashi, yang langsung membuat hawa diantara kami bertiga berubah menjadi berat.

"Oh, ini?" Himuro-kun menatap lengannya. "Barusan ada kecelakaan, jadi —"

"Jadi kau tidak bisa ikut bertanding?" potong Musashi, yang semakin membuat hawa diantara kami semakin berat.

Aku merasa seperti seorang kriminal disini.

"Euhm... Musashi, sebenarnya..."

.

.

.

"APA?!" pekik seluruh anggota klub basket, teriakan Masako-sensei lah yang paling kencang. Aku baru saja memasuki ruang ganti, tentu saja mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa tangan Himuro-kun di perban seperti itu, akupun menjelaskan semuanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Aku membungkukkan tubuhku sebesar 90 derajat dan mengatakan "Maafkan aku! Ini semua salahku! Tangan Himuro-kun bisa bengkak seperti itu juga karena salahku!" mengingat kejadian barusan membuatku semakin bersalah lagi, apalagi aku selalu ditolong oleh Himuro-kun, dia selalu membantuku—tetapi aku hanya bisa membuatnya kesusahan.

Tanganku bergetar, mataku mulai berkaca-kaca, aku terus meminta maaf dan menyalahkan diriku dengan suaraku yang bergetar "Maaf... kalau saja aku tidak telat datang dan tidak meminta Himuro-kun menjemputku... pasti... ini semua tidak akan terjadi! "

"He-hei, sudahlah [Name]." Ucap Fukui-senpai berusaha untuk menenangkanku

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi ayolah—jangan menangis." ucap Liu yang mungkin menenangkanku.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak apa-apa [Name], sekarang ayo angkat kepalamu." Ucap Himuro-kun sembari menarik bahuku kebelakang dengan pelan. Aku memang sudah berdiri tegak lagi tapi aku masih menundukkan kepalaku.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan [Name]. Aku masih mempunyai kesempatan di musim dingin kan?" ucap Himuro-kun sambil tersenyum.

Dia memang tersenyum. Tapi aku tahu...

Kalau itu adalah senyuman palsu.

Kesal, aku menepis tangannya dari bahuku dan mulai berteriak kepadanya "Kau mengatakannya seakan-akan kau MEMANG baik-baik saja! aku tahu dari nada bicaramu kalau kau kecewa karena tidak bisa bermain di pertandingan! Kalau kau memang kesal katakan saja!DAN HAPUS SENYUMAN PALSU MENYEBALKAN ITU DARI WAJAHMU!" teriakanku memenuhi ruang ganti tersebut. Aku terengah-engah karena berteriak barusan, yang lain hanya menatapku dengan diam, sedangkan Himuro-kun hanya menatapku lurus dengan datar.

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk sadar dengan apa yang aku katakan barusan.

"Astaga..." bisikku sambil menutup mulutku. Aku menjadi sangat gugup tidak main.

"Euhm... aku... aku..." aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, apalagi Himuro-kun terus menatapku dengan datar seperti itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung membalikkan badanku dan membuka pintu dan mengatakan "Ma-maaf Masako-sensei, t-t-tapi aku ada urusan! Aku pulang dulu!" ucapku sebelum menutup pintu sepenuhnya

_**BLAM**_

* * *

"Ah, sepertinya barusan dia kelepasan." Kata-kata Wei Liu memecahkan keheningan di ruang ganti SMA Yosen tersebut. Masako menghela nafas berat dan menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Kalau Himuro tidak bisa main, mau bagaimana lagi. Maeda, kau akan menjadi _Shooting Guard_ untuk pertandingan ini."

"B-baik!"

Masako menghampiri Himuro dan menepuk bahunya dan mengatakan "Kau masih memiliki Musim dingin untuk menunjukkan kemampuanmu, lagipula kau akan menjadi _senjata rahasia _Tim Yosen." Masako memberi dua tepukan di bahu Himuro dan melirik Murasakibara "Antar dia ke ruang kesehatan, mintalah air hangat untuk mengompes lengannya." Perintah Masako.

"Eeeh~ tapi kan—" sebelum Murasakibara protes, Masako mengeluarkan beberapa kupon _snack_ di hadapannya.

"Jika kau mengantarnya, kau akan mendapatkan ini."

"Oke, Masa-chin, aku mengerti~" Murasakibara mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengambil kupon (sogokan) dari Masako itu

Sedangkan Himuro, masih di tempat yang sama dengan wajah datar yang sama tidak bergerak sedikitpun sejak [Name] berteriak kepadanya. Murasakibara—yang sedang di samping Himuro melambaikan tangannya di hadapannya. Hebatnya—Himuro tidak berkedip samasekali. Murasakibara memandangnya sesaat, kemudian bertanya—

"Muro-chin, kau _shock?"_

* * *

Aku hampir lupa kalau Ryota ada pertandingan juga hari ini, tapi aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang. Ryota yang aku tahu itu tidak pernah kalah dalam bidang olahraga, apapun itu.

Tapi aku baru saja melihatnya kalah.

Dia hanya duduk di tengah lapangan, dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa pertandingan di babak sebelumnya, karena aku baru saja datang dan melihat saat-saat terakhir pertandingan—yang jelas Ryota terlihat sangat shock, dan juga kecewa.

"Kedua Tim, berbaris!"

Semuanya langsung ke tengah lapang untuk berbaris, tapi Ryota terlihat kesulitan untuk berdiri, saat dia mencoba berdiri—dia terjatuh lagi. Semua orang yang ada disini langsung diam memerhatikannya, Ryota mencoba untuk berdiri lagi, tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa, dia terus gagal untuk berdiri.

Sepertinya kakinya sangat lemah sekarang.

Tapi untung saja ada teman setimnya yang membantunya berdiri, dan pertama kalinya aku melihat Ryota menangis—karena kalah.

.

.

.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Hari ini banyak sekali yang terjadi, tapi bagaimana aku harus berbicara kepada Himuro-kun? maksudku—aku baru saja berteriak kepadanya! Bagaimana jika aku meminta maaf kepadanya, tapi dia hanya diam menatapku seperti barusan dan tidak mengatakan apapun!? Aaah! Aku malu!

"Oomfh!" tiba-tiba aku menabrak sesuatu—aku mengusap hidungku dan mulai membuka mataku. Demi apapun, rasanya aku ingin mengutuk semua orang tinggi di dunia ini, orang yang aku tabrak ini sangat tinggi! Memang tidak setinggi Musashi, Ookamura-senpai ataupun Liu, tapi tetap saja dia tinggi! Uugh, dilihat dari tinggi, tas, dan tempat dimana ia berada sekarang, aku cukup yakin kalau dia adalah pemain basket.

Ugh, memangnya tidak ada pemain basket yang bertubuh pendek?!

Dia menoleh kepadaku, dan menatapku dengan matanya yang tajam. Aku tidak tahu harus takut karena tatapannya atau tertawa saat aku melihat alisnya yang bercabang.

"Pfft—ah, Ma-maafkan aku!" sial, aku sempat mendengus barusan. Aku harap dia tidak mendengarnya.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa... _desu..?" _jawabnya dengan ragu-ragu...?

"Oi, Kagami! Ayo cepat!" panggil seseorang yang sepertinya memanggilnya. Jadi nama orang ini Kagami? Dia sempat memandangku sebentar kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dan pergi menyusul orang yang memanggilnya itu.

Aku melihat tas bewarna putih miliknya, dan disitu terlihat tulisan

**SEIRIN. **

* * *

Saat pulang kerumah, aku disambut oleh kakak sulung Ryota, Ryoko-nee, dia memelukku sangat erat—persis bagaimana Ryota memelukku.

"Ryo—Ryoko-nee. Aku jadi sulit bernafas!"

"_Ara? _Maaf [Name]." Dia melepaskanku, dan tersenyum. Uugh, senyumannya itu benar-benar—menyilaukan!

Oh iya, hanya untuk Informasi, saat kemarin aku kesini, Ryoko-nee tidak pulang kerumah karena dia ada pemotretan sampai malam dan menginap dirumah temannya. Dan kakak kedua Ryota—Rina-nee masih tinggal di asrama kampusnya, aku dengar dia akan pulang besok atau lusa

"Kau tidak bersama Ryota? Bukankah kalian dari tempat yang sama?" tanya Ryoko-nee sambil menatap mataku

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. "Euhm... itu... menurutku lebih baik aku meninggalkan Ryota sendiri dulu.." Ryoko-nee masih menatapku, kemudian dia mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku mengerti, dia kalah bukan?" aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. Ryoko-nee mengajakku untuk duduk di meja makan dan memberiku sepotong _pound cake _yang baru saja ia beli barusan, kami berbincang-bincang—atau lebih tepatnya aku menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan sekolahku kepada Ryoko-nee (Karena dia yang memaksaku). Tapi setelah mendengar semua ceritaku, Ryoko-nee teresenyum nakal dan bertanya

"Hmmm? Jadi yang mana pacarmu?"

Aku hampir saja menyembur air es yang sedang aku minum saat Ryoko-nee bertanya seperti itu!

"Pa-pacar?! Siapa?!"

"Itu lho, Liu-kun dan Himuro-kun, diantara mereka siapa pacarmu?"

"Aku tidak punya pacar! Dan mereka bukanlah pacarku!"

Ryoko-nee memasukkan _pound cake _kedalam mulutnya yang dipotong kecil-kecil itu. "Benarkah? Tapi dari cerita yang aku dengar, sepertinya Liu-kun sangat akrab denganmu. Dan Himuro-kun itu perhatian sekali kepadamu, dia selalu membantumu ketika kau sedang kesulitan bukan? Hei, coba tunjukkan kepadaku seperti apa wajah mereka, kau pasti mempunyai foto mereka!"

"Aku tidak punya foto mereka! Daripada itu—bagaimana dengan Ryota? Dia masih tidak mempunyai pacar?" aku langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan aku harap Ryoko-nee mengikuti alur pengalihan!

"Hmm... Ryota ya... dia tidak pernah cerita kalau ada perempuan yang dia sukai, lagipula Ryota juga tidak pernah pacaran." Yes! Dia mengikuti alurnya!

Eh, tapi—apa?!

"Se-serius? Ryota belum pernah pacaran?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Maksudku—orang yang tampan seperti Ryota paling tidak punya sepuluh mantan! Atau jangan-jangan Ryota... homo?

Ryoko-nee terkekeh "Tidak, bukan itu. Maksudku, Ryota tidak pernah pacaran dengan serius. Kau tahu kan kalau banyak perempuan yang menyukai Ryota dan menyatakan perasaan mereka. Ryota menerima perasaan mereka karena kasihan, bukan kasihan sih... sepertinya Ryota menolak mereka, tetapi mereka langsung menangis dan membuat Ryota bersalah dan akhirnya dia menerimanya, tapi dia tidak pernah pacaran lebih dari satu bulan."

"O-oh... jadi dia main-main? Atau acuh kepada pacarnya?"

Ryoko-nee berpikir sejenak "Hmm... bukan main-main atau acuh juga. Ryota tidak suka kalau dia terus di kekang oleh pacarnya. Perempuan-perempuan yang menjadi pacar Ryota itu hanya menyukai wajahnya, bukan semua tentang dirinya. Dan mereka hanya ingin status _'lihat, aku berpacaran dengan seorang model!' _istilahnya mereka seperti memanfaatkan Ryota untuk menjadi ikut terkenal, apalagi mereka selalu meminta Ryota untuk menemani mereka ini dan itu, padahal Ryota mempunyai jadwal yang padat. Jadi yaah—Ryota yang mengajak putus karena dia merasa muak."

Ini hanya aku, atau aku merasa Ryota itu mempunyai sisi yang kejam juga?

"Aku pulang..."

Ah, panjang umur...

"Ryota? Bagaimana dengan pertandingannya?" tanya Ryoko-nee begitu Ryota berjalan di depan matanya, Ryota menghela nafas, ia mengibaskan poninya (sial!) dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kami kalah-ssu! Tapi untuk _Winter Cup _pasti kami akan menang!" ucapnya riang dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Aku dan Ryoko-nee hanya menatap Ryota, tidak mengatakan apapun, aku mengambil satu suap _pound cake, _dan Ryoko-nee mengatakan

"Begitu ya, berjuanglah." Ucapnya cuek seakan-akan tidak peduli.

"Kok cuek begitu-_ssu!?_"

"Sudah sana pergi, mandi sana. Kau pasti masih bau keringat." Aku mengusir Ryota, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian menghela nafas, lalu ia pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Kau lihat senyuman palsunya itu?" tanya Ryoko-nee sambil melirikku, aku mengangguk.

"Dia itu model, bukan aktor. Walaupun tersenyum lebar seperti itu akan kelihatan kalau itu adalah senyuman palsu." Jelas Ryoko-nee. aku mengangguk setuju lagi dan mengatakan;

"Aku tahu dia pasti sangat kesal dan sedih, tapi dia memaksa untuk senyum di depan ki..."

_Kalau kau kesal katakan saja! DAN HAPUS SENYUMAN PALSU MENYEBALKAN ITU DARI WAJAHMU!_

"...ta..." aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku saat mengingat yang barusan, bodoh sekali! Kenapa aku mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Himuro-kun?!

Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku kesal, Ryoko-nee bertanya apa aku mempunyai masalah dengan Ryota.

"Tidak... aku hanya mengingat hal bodoh yang baru saja aku lakukan."

"Hah?"

Mau disimpan dimana wajahku ini?!

UGH. AKU TIDAK INGIN DATANG KE TMG SAMPAI INTER HIGH SELESAI!

* * *

Itulah apa yang aku katakan dua hari yang lalu, dan sekarang adalah hari terakhir Inter High. Yosen kalah dengan SMA Rakuzan, sekarang kami bertanding Toou _Gakuen _untuk berebut posisi kedua, anehnya, Musashi hanya duduk di _bench _dia tidak bermain sebagai _starter, _aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi pemain cadangan, _Ace _dari Toou _Gakuen _juga menjadi pemain cadangan, dan aku dengar kapten SMA Rakuzan—yang biasanya menjadi pemain _starter_ pun juga menjadi pemain cadangan. Maksudku, bukannya ini aneh? Rasanya tidak mungkin kan kalau ketiga pelatih dari sekolah yang berbeda mempunyai pemikiran yang sama? Membuat orang jenius dalam basket menjadi pemain cadangan selama babak final! Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya kepada Masako-sensei, tapi mengingat peringatan Chie-senpai untuk tidak ikut campur, aku memilih untuk diam saja.

Daripada itu...

SELAMA DUA HARI INI AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BICARA DENGAN HIMURO-KUN!

Oke, sebenarnya aku memanggilnya dengan suara yang (saaaangaaat) kecil, sehingga dia tidak mendengarku, dan dia sama sekali tidak mengajakku berbicara! Ugh. Sepertinya dia marah kepadaku!

Aku ingin minta maaf kepadanya, tapi untuk menatapnya saja aku tidak berani, apalagi mengajaknya berbicara! Aku hanya bisa melihatnya duduk memerhatikan jalannya pertandingan, sesekali dia mengajak Musashi berbicara.

Rasanya aku seperti tidak dianggap disini.

Ugh.

Terkutuklah minimnya pengetahuanku tentang basket.

Terkutuklah kata-kata yang aku katakan kepada Himuro-kun.

Dan terkutuklah bola basket yang hampir mengenai kameraku.

.

.

.

.

Kami kalah, dan mendapatkan posisi ketiga. Mereka memang terlihat kecewa, tapi paling tidak kami mendapatkan _tempat _untuk bertanding saat Winter Cup nanti.

"Kalian sudah bekerja dengan keras. Saat Winter Cup nanti... kita harus bisa menjadi juara tahun ini!" ucap Masako-sensei dengan tegas, diberi respon sorakan oleh yang lainnya.

"Sekarang kalian bisa menikmati liburan musim panas kalian, jangan malas-malasan saja selama liburan. Mengerti?"

"Baik! Kami mengerti!"

Kami pun membereskan barang-barang kami, dan bergegas pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ada yang kembali lagi ke Akita karena rumahnya memang disana atau kembali ke asrama untuk mengambil barang-barang, dan ada juga yang tetap di Tokyo.

Fukui-senpai dan Ookamura-senpai kembali ke Akita—tetapi langsung pulang kerumah, bukan Asrama (Aku dengar rumah mereka sangat jauh dari sekolah, makanya mereka memilih untuk tinggal di Asrama.) sedangkan Liu masih bimbang untuk pulang ke China atau diam saja di Asrama, atau numpang menghabiskan musim panasnya di rumah kedua orang yang baru saja aku jelaskan.

"Aku tidak tahu aku kembali ke China atau tidak."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak punya ongkos."

Itulah yang dikatakannya, kasihan.

Musashi akan tetap di Tokyo, karena rumahnya memang ada disini, dan untuk Himuro-kun aku tidak tahu. Maksudku, masa aku harus bertanya dengan keadaan seperti _ini?!_

.

.

.

Aku berjalan bersama mereka menuju stasiun, tapi aku tidak akan naik kereta—aku berjalan bersama mereka karena mereka melewati jalan yang sama ke halte bus yang biasa aku tempati.

"Ah, aku akan naik bus dari sini." Ucapku sambil memisahkan diri dari mereka. Dan apa kalian tahu respon apa yang mereka berikan padaku?

"Siapa yang nanya?"

"Yasudah, pergi sana. Lebih cepat lebih baik"

"Akhirnya aku bebas dari keberadaanmu."

Paling tidak ucapkan "Sampai jumpa setelah musim panas." Atau semacamnya!

Mereka dengan cueknya pergi meninggalkanku. Huh, menyebalkan!

Aku mendengus kesal dan menunggu bus yang akan datang, tetapi aku mendengar suara_nya. _

"[Name]."

Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang ketika mendengarnya menyebut namaku lagi setelah dua hari ini. rasanya senang bukan main. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Himuro-kun, dia sedang menatapku dari sana—kami saling menatap selama beberapa detik, sampai dia mengatakan

"...Hati-hati... sampai bertemu lagi." Dia tersenyum dengan lembut kepadaku dan menyusul rombongan yang berada di depannya.

Dia baru saja mengajakku berbicara.

Barusan dia tidak tersenyum palsu.

Apa itu artinya dia memaafkanku walaupun hanya sedikit?

Sial, aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sekarang, memikirkan bisa dimaafkan oleh Himuro-kun saja membuat senyumanku semakin lebar.

Aku terlalu asik dengan dunia sendiri, sampai aku tidak menyadari didepanku ada bus yang berhenti—dan supirnya sudah membukakan pintunya untukku.

"Hei, Nona. Mau naik tidak?"

.

.

.

Begitu memasuki rumah, aku langsung melesat pergi ke kamar—dan menjawab pertanyaan Ryota sesingkat mungkin

"[Name]-cchi sudah pulang? Bagaimana pertandingannya-ssu?"

"Dapat posisi ketiga."

"Hah?

"Tanya Musashi saja."

"Musashi itu siapa?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ryota lagi, biarkan saja dia menebak siapa itu Musashi.

Aku memasuki kamar dan mengeluarkan ponselku, apa aku telpon saja Himuro-kun untuk meminta maaf kepadanya? ugh, aku tahu ini tidak begitu _sportif _karena aku tidak berbicara langsung kepadanya, tapi yaah—aku merasa kalau lebih baik menelponnya saja.

Aah! Terlalu banyak berpikir! Ayo pencet saja nomor telponnya!

Akhirnya aku menelponnya juga, mendengar nada sambungannya saja sudah membuatku deg-degan. Ayo angkat Himuro-kun, jika kau tidak mengangkat telpon ini, aku berjanji kalau aku tidak akan menelponmu—

"_**Halo?"**_

Lagi...

"Hi-Himuro-kun..."

"_**Ya [Name]. Ada apa?"**_

Aku menjauhkan ponselku dan menggigit bantalku. Siaal! Kenapa aku senang seperti ini?! oke [Name], tenangkan dirimu, dan minta maaf kepadanya.

"Uhm... aku ingin minta maaf untuk kata-kata yang aku katakan waktu itu..."

"_**Ah, yang itu? Kalau boleh jujur kata-katamu waktu itu membuatku sakit hati lho."**_

GEH?! APAKAH AKU SEJAHAT ITU?!

"Ma-maaf Himuro-kun! Omonganku waktu itu benar-benar tidak disaring, aku bimbang waktu itu. Jadi, apa Himuro-kun mau memaafkanku?"

Ada jeda sesaat, sampai ia menjawab _**"Hmm... Bagaimana ya?" **_

Serasa muncul sebuah petir di belakangku. Oh, Tuhan, jangan bilang dia tidak mau memaafkanku!

"_**Aku akan memaafkanmu, jika..."**_

"Jika?"

"_**Jika kau mau pergi berkencan denganku, Minggu depan." **_

"... eh?"

EH...

EH?

EEH?!

EEEEEH!?

* * *

_**EXTRA (Liu x Reader)**_

Hanya obrolan para lelaki SMA yang masih dalam pubertas tentang dua orang yang mereka kenal. Para lelaki yang dimaksud disini adalah Murasakibara, Himuro, Fukui dan Ookamura yang sedang—atau lebih tepatnya disuruh oleh pelatih mereka untuk membersihkan ruangan klub. Ketika mereka sedang beristirahat, dan membicarakan beberapa hal tentang basket. Murasakibara tiba-tiba bertanya;

"Hei, apa Liu-chin dan [Name]-chin itu berpacaran?"

Fukui dan Ookamura saling menatap, Himuro langsung menatap datar Murasakibara.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Atsushi?" tanya Himuro dengan nada yang _curiga._

"Entahlah, aku hanya penasaran, soalnya mereka berdua dekat sekali." Jawabnya sambil membuka satu bungkus _potato chips. _

Fukui menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal "Dibilang pacaran sih bukan. Bagaimana ya..." hanya karena pertanyaan itu saja membuat Fukui berpikir keras.

"Yaah, mereka dekat itu karena mereka berdua adalah sahabat!" deklarasi Ookamura, Himuro sempat menghela nafas.

"Tapi bukankah mereka berdua terlalu dekat sebagai _sahabat?_" Ujar Murasakibara sembari memasuki _potato chips _kedalam mulutnya.

"Ukh, kalau itu..."

"Oh! Liu pernah bilang kepadaku kalau dia lebih menganggap [Name] itu adalah adiknya!" seru Fukui

"Kalau tidak salah, dia punya empat adik laki-laki bukan? Mungkin karena itulah dia lebih menganggap [Name] adalah adiknya." Ujar Himuro kalem yang langsung ditatap curiga oleh ketiga orang yang sedang bersamanya.

"Tapi hei, kau masih ingat tidak? kejadian [Name] yang tidak sengaja menginjak kotoran anjing?" tanya Ookamura kepada Fukui.

"Ooh! Yang itu? Pfft—aku ingat betapa malunya dia waktu itu! Ahahaha!"

"Tapi waktu itu si Liu baik sekali!" Ookamura mengusap dagunya yang terbelah menjadi dua tersebut, dan memasang wajah _"aku-kagum-kepadanya"_

Himuro, memasang senyuman (palsu)nya. "Bisakah kalian menceritakan kembali apa yang terjadi waktu itu?"

"Oh, Himuro tidak tahu ya? waktu itu kau masih belum ada disini... jadi begini—" Ookamura baru saja mau cerita, tapi wajahnya ditampar oleh Fukui yang mengatakan

"Minggir! Biar aku saja yang cerita!" Fukui pun berdehem. "Jadi begini..."

* * *

_Waktu itu, Liu, Ookamura, Fukui dan [Name] baru saja keluar dari toko buku dengan belanjaan mereka masing-masing, seperti biasa Liu selalu mem-bully [Name] saat perjalan pulang ke asrama, [Name] yang lama-lama kesal pun mengambil jarak yang jauh dari Liu, sampai dia mulai berteriak heboh ketika ia menginjak __**sesuatu**__. _

"_GYAAA! A-apa ini?!" pekik [Name] sembari melihat sepatunya, mengecek apa yang baru saja dia injak. Raut wajahnya berubah ketika ia melihat __**sesuatu **__yang dia injak. _

"_Ada apa?" tanya Ookamura penasaran. _

_Perlahan [Name] menolehkan kepalanya dan mulai menatap Ookamura dan Fukui "Senpai... aku... baru saja menginjak kotoran anjing..." ucapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca_

_..._

"_BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" kesunyian jalan langsung dipenuhi oleh gelak tawa Liu, Fukui dan Ookamura. Yang ditertawakannya pun hanya bisa berteriak "Jangan tertawakan aku!"_

"_Ya.. yasudah... kalau begitu, coba hilangkan dengan gosok sepatumu ke jalan.. pfft!" usul Fukui. [Name] pun mengikuti usulannya, tetapi _

"_Kotorannya malah semakin menyebar di sepatuku!" jerit [Name] tidak terima—dan juga jijik. Keluhannya malah membuat tiga lelaki bersamanya semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak. _

"_Kalau begitu, kita tetap jalan saja. bau nya pasti tidak akan tercium." Usul Ookamura, [Name] pun mengikutinya. Tapi rencana itu tidak semulus dengan apa yang [Name] pikirkan. Ketika ada beberapa siswa SMP melewati [Name], mereka langsung menutup hidung dan mulut mereka _

"_Astaga, bau sekali!" _

"_Ini sih bau kotoran anjing!"_

"_Asalnya dari perempuan yang barusan kita lewati itu."_

"_Idih, jorok. Bau sekali!" _

_[Name] menghentikan langkahnya, dia benar-benar malu dengan kata-kata siswa SMP barusan. Bodoh sekali kalau ia sempat mengikuti usul Ookamura. Saat [Name] ingin menolehkan kepalanya, dia merasa ada sebuah tangan besar di atas kepalanya. _

"_Lepas kedua sepatumu." Titahnya_

"_Untuk apa?"_

"_Cepat lakukan saja." _

_[Name] pun mendesah kesal—tetapi tetap mengikuti kata-kata Liu, ia pun melepas kedua sepatunya. Liu mengambil sepatu [Name] dan memasukannya kedalam kantong plastik yang ada di tasnya dan mengikatnya._

"_Lepas kaos kakimu juga." _

"_Hah?"_

"_Sudah cepat lakukan kalau kau tidak ingin kaos kakimu cepat kotor." _

_"Huh... apaan sih..." gerutu [Name] yang tetap mengikuti perintah Liu. Tapi ketika dia sudah membuka kaos kakinya, ada angin malam yang berhembus dengan kencang. _

_"Gyaaah! Dingi-umph!" Liu melemparkan blazer miliknya ke wajah [Name] dan mengatakan "Ikat itu di pinggangmu. Dan naiklah ke punggungku." Ucap Liu sambil berjongkok di depan [Name]. _

_[Name] mengikat blazer milik Liu di pinggangnya, panjang blazer milik Liu itu mencapai bawah lututnya. Lalu ia memandang Liu yang sedang berjongkok didepannya itu, kemudian menendang punggungnya sehingga membuat Liu bertekuk lutut. _

"_Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" bentak Liu. [Name] hanya mengayunkan tangannya dan mengatakan "Tidak, aku hanya merasa ingin menendangmu saja, sudah hadap sana, biar aku naik ke punggungmu." Ucapnya datar, Liu mendecih kesal._

_[Name] mulai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Liu dari belakang dan menaikinya. Liu pun perlahan berdiri dan mulai berjalan sembari menggendong [Name]. istilahnya sih—piggyback _

"_Hoo! Tinggi sekali! Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa kau menggendongku seperti ini? Asrama masih lumayan jauh lho…" _

"_Bayangkan saja jika aku berjalan dengan kau yang baru saja menginjak kotoran hewan dan baunya mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi—amit-amit, membuat malu saja." _

_[Name] menjitak kepala Liu dan berteriak "Sebenarnya kau ini tulus membantuku atau apa?!" serunya sambil menjambak rambut Liu dengan gemas, atau lebih tepatnya kesal. Lalu dimulailah pertengkaran kecil mereka._

_Sementara dua orang yang berada di belakang mereka. Fukui dan Ookamura, yang memasang wajah datar memandang kedua kouhai mereka itu. _

'_Mereka ini bertengkar atau sedang dalam masa pendekatan!?' _

'_Saking asiknya bertengkar jadi lupa dengan kami berdua ya….'_

* * *

"Seperti itulah. Dan kau tahu, ternyata Liu juga mencuci sepatu [Name] yang bau itu!" ucap Fukui yang menyelesaikan ceritanya

"Sudah aku bilang, Liu-chin dan [Name]-chin harus dicurigai." Ujar Murasakibara sambil membuka satu kotak _umaibo _miliknya.

"Kau tahu. Diam-diam, Liu itu perhatian kepada [Name]." Timpal Ookamura dengan senyuman bangga di wajahnya. Dan respon yang Himuro berikan hanyalah—

"Oh. Begitu ya."

Seketika suhu ruangan klub berubah menjadi lebih dingin. Murasakibara masih tenang memakan snack tercintanya, Fukui dan Ookamura menatap Himuro yang memasang wajah datar namun terlihat kesal itu mulai tersenyum usil.

'_Oho… sepertinya ada yang cemburu~'_

_**CKLEK **_

Pintu ruangan klub basket terbuka, dan terlihat kedua sosok yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. Liu dan [Name] yang sama-sama membawa minuman kaleng yang belum dibuka, Himuro mengerinyitkan dahinya.

[Name] tiba-tiba berlari kea rah Fukui dan duduk bersimpuh di depannya, kemudian ia memohon "Fukui-senpai! Tolong berikan aku buku catatan Matematikamu yang tahun kemarin!"

"Oi, Oi, kenapa tiba-tiba?" Fukui melirik Liu. Liu yang mengerti apa maksud dari lirikan Liu itu mulai menjelaskan "Kau tahu kan nilai Matematikanya tidak pernah beranjak dari angka dua? Kinoshita-sensei akan mengetesnya minggu depan. Jika dia tidak bisa mendapatkan nilai diatas angka tujuh, maka dia diwajibkan untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan selama dua semester penuh."jelasnya sambil membuka minuman kalengnya.

"Dan aku tidak mau mengikuti pelajaran tambahan! Maksudku—selama dua semester? Dengan Kinoshita-sensei? Apa yang dikatakannya selama pelajaran saja tidak pernah aku mengerti! Karena itu aku mohon, berikan aku buku Matematika Fukui-senpai!"

Liu mendengus melihat [Name] yang sedang memohon itu "Sudah aku bilang untuk mencatat semua yang ditulis papan tulis bukan? Sekarang kau baru menyesalinya."

"Huh… bawel!" bentak [Name] sebelum memohon kepada Fukui lagi. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Fukui berjanji kalau ia akan memberikan bukunya besok. [Name] yang awalnya duduk bersimpuh pun kembali berdiri, ia mau membuka minuman kaleng dengan rasa terbaru yang tidak pernah ia coba, tapi gadis itu kesulitan untuk membukanya.

'_Kok susah dibuka?' _batinnya.

Liu yang melihat [Name] yang kesulitan itu mengambil minuman kaleng ditangannya tanpa mengatakan apapun dan membukakan tutupnya untuk [Name], lalu ia memberikan minuman itu kembali kepada [Name].

Himuro mulai _tersenyum_

"Yang begini saja tidak bisa kau buka?" ledek Liu dengan wajah menyebalkannya (dimata [Name])

"Maaf saja ya, tenaga dan tanganku ini tidak sebesar punyamu." Cibir [Name], kemudian mulai meminum minumannya. Tetapi baru satu teguk [Name] minum, dia langsung batuk-batuk (dan membuat yang lainnya panic) dan mengatakan;

"Rasanya tidak enak…. Aneh sekali, rasanya seperti jus jeruk yang di beri minyak dan… dan… Uugh…." Ucapnya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, tukar saja dengan punyaku, masih banyak." Tawar Liu sambil memberikan minuman kaleng yang baru saja dia minum. [Name] menatap minuman Liu sesaat, kemudian menatapnya "Serius?"

"Mau tukar tidak? Kalau tidak mau yasu—"

"Aku mau!" [Name] langsung menukar minumannya dengan minuman Liu, dan mulai meminumnya— padahal itu bekas Liu. Senyuman Himuro langsung hilang, tatapannya langsung berubah menjadi datar. Sangaaat datar.

"Aah, mereka sudah sering tukeran minuman seperti itu." Bisik Fukui kepada Himuro

"Oh, aku ingat kalau aku ada urusan dengan Satomi-chan dan Ren-kun. Aku duluan ya! Dan makasih untuk minumannya Liu!" [Name] langsung pergi melesat keluar ruangan klub basket.

Ookamura beranjak dari tempat duduknya "Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak pulang saja?" Tanya Ookamura. Fukui dan Murasakibara langsung membereskan barang mereka sebelum pulang ke asrama. Namun tidak dengan Himuro, dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Liu dan berhenti di depannya.

"Ada apa?"

Himuro tidak menjawab, tetapi tiba-tiba ia memberi pukulan _yang-tidak-begitu-menyakitkan_ kepada Liu, dan menggumam

"Sial, aku benar-benar iri padamu."

"….. Kau ini kenapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ini ngebut ya? #plak**

**Yahoooo, Misa tambahin extra LiuReader nih, buat kalian-kalian yang minta dan pengen. **

**awalnya Misa sempet ilang niatnya bikin chapter ini gara-gara jatuh hati sama Touken Ranbu, padahal main game nya aja kagak, hahahaha *coretTaroutachiakupadamucoret***

**chapter depan udah kencan nih. **

**ditunggu ya reviewnya~ hohoho**


	12. Chapter 12

"[Name]..."

"Hi-Himuro-kun...?"

Tangannya yang besar mengelus wajahku dengan perlahan, sentuhannya membuatku menggidikkan bahuku, geli rasanya. Dia menatapku dengan lembut, aku menatap nya kembali, tapi aku tidak tahan lagi dengan tatapannya, aku memalingkan kepalaku—menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Tetapi ia menangkup wajahku dan membuatku menatapnya.

"Tatap aku [Name]."

Aku meneguk ludahku, jantungku berdetak begitu kencang, tanganku berkeringat. Aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku!

"Apa kau ingat, kalau kau memberiku dua permintaan sebagai tanda terima kasih?"

Dua permintaan?

Ah... yang waktuituya...

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, dan bertanya "Kau... ingin meminta sesuatu kepadaku?"

Dia hanya memberiku sebuah senyuman sebagai respon "iya"

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Aku..." dia mengusap bibirku dengan jempolnya, perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku dan berbisik

"Ingin sekali menciummu..."

APA?!

"Hi-Himuro-kun?!"

Ia menarik kepalaku perlahan, ia mulai memiringkan kepalanya dan semakin lama wajahnya semakin dekat denganku, aku bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya!

Aku hanya menutup kedua mataku sampai merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di bibirku.

Astaga.

Aku rasa aku baru dicium oleh Himuro-kun!

* * *

**Tonari no Himuro-kun **

**Himuro x Oc/Reader **

**Rated: T**

**Warn: Tidak sesuai EYD, mungkin typo, maksain.**

* * *

Perlahan aku membuka waktu untuk menyadari kalau aku sedang tiduran sambil memeluk bantal dan mencium bantal ini.

"Aah... ternyata hanya mimpi..."

Lagipula kenapa aku bermimpi tentang ciuman?Apa itu artinya aku sudah menjadi perempuan dengan pikiran busuk nan mesum?!

Aku berguling-guling di kasur, merasa malu dengan mimpi yang aku alami barusan. Eh, tapi tunggu!

Aku beranjak dari kasur dan mengecek kalender, mencari-cari tanggal yang sudah aku tandai dengan spidol merah dengan tulisan "Kencan dengan Himuro-kun."Saat sudah menemukannya, aku langsung membelalakkan mataku.

Kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat? kenapa besok aku sudah mulai berkencan dengan Himuro-kun? Aku kan belum siap!

Pakaian apa yang harus aku kenakan?

Rambutku harus diapakan?Apa aku potong sedikit saja?

Ahh! Besok aku harus berpenampilan seperti apa?!

Disaat aku sedang bingung dengan masalah Kencan yang akan diadakan besok, tiba-tiba pintu kamarku diketuk oleh seseorang, kemudian pintunya terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Rina-nee.

"Akhirnya bangun juga, ayo turun kebawah, sarapannya sudah siap."

"Ba-baiklah..."

Apa aku minta tolong kepada Ryoko-nee dan Rina-nee?

.

.

Saat sarapan, aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa, sepertinya isi kepalaku sekarang hanyalah kata-kata "Kencan dengan Himuro-kun." Ryoko-nee terus menatapku, Rina-nee memperhatikan mimik wajahku, sampai akhirnya mereka bertanya dengan bersamaan

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?"

Aku langsung sadar dari lamunanku, aku melihat sekeliling dan bertanya kembali "Dimana Ryota?"

"Tumben sekali kau mencari sudah pergi tuh." Jawab Rina-nee, kemudian mengunyah kembali makanannya

"Kemana?"

"Dia ada latihan basket, habis itu dia ada pemotretan." Ujar Ryoko-nee.

Aku menghela nafas lega karena Ryota tidak ada disini sekarang, bayangkan saja jika dia tahu kalau aku ada kencan besok! Pasti dia akan menguntitku!

"Memangnya ada apa [Name]?" Tanya Ryoko-nee

Aku memainkan jari-jari tanganku, aku merasa ragu untuk bertanya hal ini atau tidak, tapi mau tidak mau aku harus bertanya!

"Euhm... begini... apakah kalian pernah pergi berkencan?" ke topik utama aku harus mulai basa-basi dulu.

"Tentu saja pernah!" Jawab mereka dengan kompak, dan juga bangga. Aah, lagipula kenapa aku bertanya sesuatu yang jawabannya sudah sangat jelas?

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya hal seperti itu?"Tanya Rina-nee dengan nada yang curiga.

"Err... sebenarnya... besok aku... diajak kencan..."

Ryoko-nee dan Rina-nee langsung menghentikan aktivitas sarapan mereka dan menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya, tapi lama-lama tatapan mereka berubah seperti seorang ibu yang bangga dengan prestasi anaknya.

"Yang benar?Siapa?!"

"Kau punya pacar? sejak kapan?!"

"Bu-bukan begitu! Biarkan aku menjelaskannya dulu!"

Reaksi mereka begitu berlebihan, aku membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk menenangkan mereka, sebelum menjelaskan semuanya.

.

.

.

"Begitulah, karena itu... aku ingin meminta saran kalian untuk... membuat penampilanku terlihat baik untuk besok..."

Baiklah! Aku akui _sense _ku dalam penampilan itu sangatlah buruk, aku hanya memiliki kaos dan kemeja dan beberapa model celana jeans! Rok? Aku hanya punya rok sekolah! Sepatu pun aku hanya punya sepatu kets dan _flat shoes_. Maksudku... isi lemari bajuku benar-benar membosankan!

"Kalau begitu, bisa dibilang ini adalah kencan pertamamu bukan?"Tanya Ryoko-nee. Aku hanya mengangguk, kemudian aku mendengar Ryoko-nee dan Rina-nee terkekeh seperti "Hehe", demi apapun itu, kekehan mereka terdengar menakutkan!

"Baiklah! Kau ini beruntung meminta tolong kepada model seperti kami!" Ucap Rina-nee sembari mengibaskan rambutnya

"Kebetulan aku ada beberapa baju yang ingin aku kenakan kepadamu!"Ucap Ryoko-nee. Sial, sepertinya aku akan menjadi bonekanya hari ini...

"Eh, tapi! Tolong jangan beritahu Ryota kalau aku ada kencan!"

"Tenang saja, kami akan mengunci mulut kami rapat-rapat!"

"Sudah-sudah, sekarang ayo kita ke salon untuk membenarkan rambutnya yang modelnya tidak karuan itu!"

Kalian tahu, selama seharian itu aku terus diseret memasuki dunia Ryoko-nee dan Rina-nee. Bahkan saking asiknya mereka menyeretku kesana kemari, kami pulang kerumah pukul 9 malam. Ryota yang sudah sampai rumah lebih dulu dari kami pun bertanya-tanya dengan rambut baruku.

"Kau memotong rambutmu [Name]-cchi?" Ryoko-nee dan Rina-nee langsung pergi ke lantai atas untuk menyimpan barang-barang hasil belanja mereka. (Sekedar Informasi, barang-barang belanjaan itu bukanlah milikku.)

"Iya." Jawabku singkat.

"Model dibentuk menjadi oval begitu ya... Tumben sekali, memangnya besok kau ada acara-ssu?"

Kenapa dia bisa menebak dengan tepat kalau besok aku ada acara (kencan)?!

"Euhm... I-Iya..." Sial, kenapa aku gugup? Bagaimana jika Ryota bisa menebak dengan tepat lagi kalau besok aku ada kencan?!

"Me-memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu pergi jalan-jalan setelah pemotretan selesai, itupun jika kau besok menganggur-ssu."

"Eh? Besok kau ada pemotretan?" Aku tidak salah dengar kan?

"Iya, kali ini kita mengambil foto diluar-ssu."

"Jam berapa kau pergi?" Aku berjalan mendekati Ryota dan menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar

"Sekitar jam 9, mungkin akan selesai sore-ssu."

Oke, aku akan mengingat-ngingat kalau besok Ryota akan pergi sekitar jam 9! Kalau begitu besok aku akan berangkat jam...

Tunggu, besok aku janjian dengan Himuro-kun bertemu dimana? Jam berapa?!

"Memangnya kenapa [Name]-cchi?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ryota dan langsung berlari pergi menuju kamarku, aku mengambil ponselku dan mencari kontak Himuro-kun, apa aku menelponnya saja? Tapi masa aku langsung bertanya _to the point _begitu saja? Atau aku mengirim pesan kepadanya saja? Tapi bagaimana jika dia tidak membalasnya?!

Saat aku bimbang memilih antara "Telpon" atau "Kirim pesan" tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, aku kaget tidak main ketika melihat nama yang ada di layar ponselku

"Himuro-kun"

Kenapa setiap kali aku bimbang untuk menghubunginya pasti Himuro-kun selalu menelponku!

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan memencet tombol angkat.

"Ha-halo?"

**"Ah, Halo [Name]." **

Sial, kenapa aku jadi senang seperti ini hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja?! Tahan cengiranmu [Name]!

**"Aku ingin menentukan tempat dan waktu untuk besok, kau ingin bertemu dimana?"**

seperti itu dengan suaranya yang lembut seperti itu benar-benar membuat cengiranku semakin lebar! Aku rindu dengan suaranya!

"Eemm... itu... di tempat yang mudah dijangkau Himuro-kun saja."Untung saja aku masih bisa mengendalikan nada suaraku.

**"Kalau begitu, di taman ****Midor i****dekat stasiun ya. Mau jam berapa?" **

Jam...

_"Aku berangkat sekitar jam 9-ssu." _

"Jam 09.30 atau jam 10.00 saja."

**"Yang benar yang mana?"**

"Pokoknya sekitar jam segitu!" Yang penting aku tidak mau Ryota tahu kalau aku ada kencan!

AkumendengarHimuro-kun terkekehdarisana, kemudianiamenjawab**"Baiklah, kalau begitu jam 9.45 di taman ****Midori****."**

"Oke!"

**"Kalau begitu, aku akan menutup sambungannya." **

"Eh? Tunggu!" Siaaal! Kenapa aku bilang 'tunggu' segala?! Memangnya aku ingin membicarakan apa kepadanya?

**"Ada apa?"**

Apa yang harus aku katakan kepadanya?! "Eeuhm... tidak, aku... aku hanya..." kenapa aku menjadi perempuan pemalu seperti di komik-komik _shoujo?!_Uuughh

**"Hanya?"**

"A-aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu lebih lama!_Oyasumi!" _Dengan begitu aku mematikan sambungan telponnya.

Aaah! Apa yang baru saja aku katakan?! Tapi aku memang ingin mengobrol dengannya lebih lama! Tapi aku juga malu! Tapi apa yang baru saja aku katakan?!

Bunuh saja aku!

* * *

**"A-aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu lebih lama! **_**Oyasumi! *PIP*" **_

Himuro menatap ponselnya dengan datar, kata-kata [Name] terus saja terulang-ulang dikepalanya, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Dia mengatakan kalau dia ingin mendengar suaraku lebih lama, tapi dia mematikan sambungannya." Himuro menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur, ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Aah, semakin lama aku semakin menyukainya."

* * *

Aku mengenakan baju one-piece _dress_ (yang sebenarnya diberikan Ryoko-nee) dengan atasan bewarna putih polos dan rok dengan pendek selutut bewarna _cream, _dan aku megenakan sepatu _wedge _bewarna coklat dengan tinggi 3 cm. Aku juga menggunakan tas selempang bewarna hitam dengan beberapa corak bunga. Dan asal kalian tahu, ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi! Jujur saja, kecepatan berjalanku menjadi menurun ketika aku menggunakan sepatu ini, bahkan kakiku juga bergetar!

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, berada di taman Midori—pukul 09.50_, _dengan Himuro-kun yang sedang menatapku, bukan Himuro-kun saja, orang-orang disekitar kami juga memerhatikanku.

Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat aneh? Apa penampilanku terlihat aneh di mata orang-orang!?

Aku menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal, dan ragu-ragu bertanya kepada Himuro-kun "_Eeto... _apa aku terlihat aneh?"

Himuro-kun masih menatapku, tidak memberi jawaban apapun. Paling tidak katakanlah sesuatu!

"Himuro-kun!" panggilku sembari memukul lengannya, dia langsung bangun dari lamunannya. Aku melanjutkan kata-kataku lagi "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa aku terlihat aneh?" tanyaku.

Himuro-kun tersenyum dan menepuk kepalaku "Tidak aneh kok. Kau terlihat sangat manis."

Awalnya aku hanya menatapnya dengan datar, tetapi wajahku langsung memerah dan ekspresiku langsung berubah ketika dia mengatakan kalau aku ini manis.

Manis katanya!

Ha!

Tidak tidak [Name], tahan cengiran nistamu itu!

Aku menutupi wajahku dengan tangan sebelah kiriku dan memukul lengan Himuro-kun dengan tangan kananku, sembari mengatakan

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, malu tahu!"

"Hahaha, _okay okay, _bagaimana kalau kita mulai jalan sekarang?" Usulnya, aku mengangguk dan mulai berjalan di belakangnya. Ngomong-ngomong, walaupun Himuro-kun hanya menggunakan kaos putih polos dan celana jeans hitam dengan rantai, berpenampilan sederhana seperti itu saja dia sudah terlihat keren, apalagi banyak perempuan-perempuan yang melihatnya. UUGH.

Aku berusaha menyamai langkahku dengan langkah Himuro-kun dengan sepatu terkutuk ini. Tidak suka tapi dipakai? Ini bukan kemauanku juga tahu! Rina-nee dan Ryoko-nee menyembunyikan semua sepatuku agar aku memakai sepatu terkutuk ini, mereka bilang "Biar harga dirimu terlihat lebih tinggi sedikit [Name]." Maksudnya harga diriku memang rendah? Atau maksud mereka aku ini pendek?!

Aku mencoba untuk berjalan cepat (sambil memikirkan kata-kata Rina-nee dan Ryoko-nee). Tapi aku tidak melihat ada batu, dan aku tersandung batu itu.

Sial, belum 10 menit pergi kencan masa aku sudah membuat malu diri sendiri?!

Karena refleks (lebih tepatnya tidak mau malu sendiri) aku menarik punggung kaos Himuro-kun dari belakang, tentu saja Himuro-kun ketarik ke belakang, dan pada akhirnya aku tidak jatuh bersimpuh, tapi aku menabrakkan wajahku sendiri di punggung Himuro-kun!

"Oomfh!"

Aku yakin sekarang posisiku dan Himuro-kun benar-benar menarik perhatian publik, soalnya...

"Cewek itu kenapa?"

"Mungkin dia sedang mengendus bau laki-laki itu."

"Aku jadi kasihan dengan pria itu, dia pasti malu jalan berdua dengan perempuan itu."

"Hihihi, pasti malu."

Uuuughhhh, rasanya aku mau menyembunyikan wajahku di punggung Himuro-kun seperti ini saja selamanya!

Himuro-kun membalikkan badannya, dia berhadapan denganku yang sedang menunduk menahan malu ini, aku merasakan kedua tangannya ada di bahuku, aku bisa melihat kalau dia menekukkan lututnya untuk menyamai tingginya dengan tinggiku, kemudian ia bertanya dengan nada yang khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, barusan tersandung?"

Aku mengangguk, Himuro-kun menghela nafas, dia menangkup wajahku dan membuatku tidak menunduk lagi.

_"Gomen,_ aku jalan terlalu cepat ya?"

Bukan itu, ini semua salah sepatu terkutuk ini!

Aku melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku, dan mengatakan "Kau jalan terlalu cepat tahu. Paling tidak berjalan berdampingan denganku."

Himuro-kun hanya menatapku, tatapannya menandakan kalau dia sedang mencerna kata-kataku barusan, memangnya apa yang harus dicerna dari kata-kataku?

Tiba-tiba Himuro-kun tersenyum dan mengatakan "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku "Mau bergandengan tangan denganku?"

"Be-bergandengan?!" Seruku, Himuro-kun memiringkan kepalanya seperti anak yang polos.

"Tidak mau?" Dia masih tetap mengulurkan tangannya didepanku, dan kali ini dia menggunakan tatapan "memohon" andalannya! Ugh, aku menatap wajahnya dan tangannya secara bergantian, aku tahu ini berlebihan, tapi wajahnya begitu berkilauan sekarang!

"Aku..." Aku memalingkan wajahku, aku tidak kuat menatap wajahnya seperti itu, kemudian aku melanjutkan kata-kataku "Tidak tahu."

"...kau menjawab 'tidak tahu', Tapi sekarang kau megenggam tanganku."

.

.

.

Sekarang aku bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk bersikap lebih natural, tidak gugup di depan Himuro-kun. Tapi tetap saja aku takut kalau tanganku yang dipakai bergandengan ini keringatan!

Tapi daripada itu, hari ini kenapa panas sekali? Aku tahu sekarang itu musim panas, tapi hari ini lebih panas dari biasanyan. Aku terus mengipas-ngipas diriku dengan tanganku sendiri, tapi anginnya sama sekali tidak terasa. Cih, sama saja bohong.

Tiba-tiba Himuro-kun berhenti jalan tepat di tengah kerumunan, aku menatapnya dengan kebingungan "Ada apa?"

Dia melepaskan gandengan tangannya, dan mengatakan "Tunggu disini. Jangan kemana-mana, oke?"

"Err... oke?"

Dengan begitu Himuro-kun pergi entah kemana, yang penting aku harus menunggunya disini sampai dia datang.

Tidak lama kemudian, samar-samar aku melihat sosok Himuro-kun. Dia seperti membawa sesuatu di kedua tangannya. Demi apapun itu, aku merasa senang sekali melihat objek yang ada ditangannya, itu adalah objek yang sangat cocok untuk musim panas ini!

"Ini, untukmu." Ucapnya sembari memberiku es krim _two-scoop _Coklat dan Vanilla (Coklat yang diatas dan Vanilla dibawah). Aku mengambil es krim itu dari tangannya, aku benar-benar ingin memakannya sekarang juga, tapi paling tidak aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih dulu dan menunggu Himuro-kun untuk memakan es krim miliknya juga.

"Aku tidak tahu kau menyukai es krim rasa apa, tapi aku harap—pilihanku tidak salah."

"Aku suka kombinasi Coklat dan Vanilla, apalagi Coklat! Karena itu Terima Kas—"

_**BRUUK **_

Seseorang baru saja menabrakku dari belakang, dan es krim yang aku pegang jatuh diatas telapak tangan Himuro-kun.

"Ah..."

Aku tidak tahu harus marah atau bagaimana—tapi yang jelas...

ES KRIM COKLAT KU JATUH DIATAS TELAPAK TANGAN HIMURO-KUN!

Lagipula kenapa bisa?!

Padahal belum aku jilat!

Aku dan Himuro-kun menatap datar Es Krim yang jatuh diatas telapak tangannya itu, aku juga mendengar beberapa orang yang menertawakan kami (atau mungkin AKU).

"Aaah... perempuan itu baru saja membuat malu pria tampan itu."

"Hihihi, lihat saja mereka—menatap datar Es itu."

Uugh—masyarakat sekarang itu selalu mengomentari orang-orang yang ada disekitar mereka ya?!

Oke [Name], tenang, bukan saatnya untuk marah!

"Maaf Himuro-kun, biar aku bersihkan tanganmu." Aku merogoh isi tasku dan mencari tisu, tetapi Himuro mengatakan;

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya sembari mencolek Es Krim Coklat itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tapi...eh?" dia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke mulutku. Himuro-kun memberiku instruksi untuk membuka mulutku, aku kebingungan apa maksudnya, tetapi aku tetap membuka mulutku sedikit.

Antara bingung, malu dan salah tingkah—aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa ketika Himuro-kun tiba-tiba memasukkan jari telunjuknya dengan Es Krim coklat itu kedalam mulutku, tapi aku yakin wajahku sudah sangat merah sekarang! Maksudku—ini tempat umum, dan ada banyak orang, tindakannya menarik perhatian orang-orang!

Setelah itu, aku masih dalam posisi yang sama, memasang ekspresi orang bodoh dengan mulut yang menganga, Himuro-kun hampir tertawa melihat ekspresiku.

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?" tanyanya seakan barusan itu adalah hal yang biasa saja.

"Justru kau yang 'kenapa'! kenapa kau menyuapiku es krim dengan... dengan... dengan cara seperti itu?!" tanyaku gelagapan, Himuro-kun berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab "Oh, waktu di Amerika, aku pernah disuapi seperti itu oleh guruku karena tidak kebagian sendok es krim."

"Tapi ini kan di Jepang, Bukan Amerika!"

Uuh, jadi seperti ini orang-orang yang pernah tinggal di Amerika? Melakukan kontak fisik yang cukup mencolok seperti barusan itu adalah hal yang biasa?

"Sudahlah, sini berikan tanganmu, biar aku bersihkan." Himuro-kun memberikan tangannya yang kejatuhan Es Krim barusan, aku membuatnya membuang es itu ke tempat sampah (selamat tinggal Es Krim coklatku...) kemudian aku mengelapnya dengan tisu milikku, Himuro-kun sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi aku merasa kalau dia sedang menatapku.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan menatapnya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya baru sadar..."

"Sadar?"

"Kalau tanganmu ini kecil ya."

Dia mengatakannya sambil terus menatap tanganku, aku menundukkan kepalaku dan kembali membersihkan tangannya. Sial, kemana diriku yang biasanya tidak tahu malu ini? Kenapa aku selalu tersipu malu dengan kata-kata Himuro-kun yang seperti itu?!

Setelah membersihkan tangannya, Himuro-kun megenggam tanganku lagi dan mengajakku berjalan lagi, kata-katanya barusan terus menggema di kepalaku. Tidak [Name]! Kau harus bersikap seperti biasa!

"Euhm... [Name], kau terlalu kuat megenggam tanganku." Ucapnya, sepertinya tanpa sadar aku sudah meremas tangannya. Aku meregangkan genggamanku dan bergumam "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, apa kau tegang?"

"Tidak kok!"

Ayo [Name] bersikaplah seperti biasa! Natural!

"Ngomong-ngomong Himuro-kun."

"Ya?"

"Tanganmu lengket."

"..."

Sial, apa yang baru saja aku katakan?!

.

.

.

.

Himuro-kun sama sekali tidak mengatakan kita akan pergi kemana, selama perjalanan dia hanya terus megenggam tanganku sambil mengajakku berbicara (dan bagusnya sekarang aku tidak salah tingkah lagi). Dan disinilah aku sekarang, di sebuah gedung bioskop bersama Himuro-kun.

"Apa kau ingin menonton sesuatu?" Tanyanya. Aku hanya bengong menatap poster-poster film yang ditayangkan di gedung bioskop ini.

"[Name]? Apa kau tidak suka aku bawa kesini?" Tanyanya dengan nada kecewa, aku langsung sadar dari lamunanku dan menjawab "Tidak kok, aku senang diajak kesini! Soalnya sudah lama sekali aku tidak nonton film bioskop!"

"Syukurlah, apa ada film yang ingin kau tonton?"

Aku mengusap daguku, dan menatap poster-poster film yang dipajang satu per satu. "Hmm... Himuro-kun sendiri bagaimana?"

"Film manapun tidak masalah, tapi aku lebih suka film _Action." _

"Eeeh? Tapi aku lebih suka film yang ada Monsternya!"

"...Monster?" Tanya Himuro-kun dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya, aku tahu kalau dia ingin tertawa!

"Ma-maksudku, film yang ada Monster atau raksasa itu kan menegangkan! Bagaimana si tokoh utama dikejar-kejar Monster itu dan berusaha mencari cara agar bisa keluar! Pokoknya yang kejar-kejaran dan sesuatu yang mendebarkan!" Aku menjelaskan sejelas mungkin sampai Himuro-kun tidak berpikir film yang aku maksud adalah Ultraman! (Karena Ultraman selalu melawan monster!)

"Ah... maksudmu seperti _Jurrassic Park, _dan _Maze Runner?" _

Aku menepukkan kedua tanganku "Tepat sekali!"

Himuro-kun terkekeh dan mengatakan "Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar ada perempuan yang menyukai film yang ada Monsternya."

Aku meggembungkan pipiku "Kenapa? Memangnya aneh?"

Himuro-kun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatapku "Tidak, justru hal seperti itulah yang aku sukai darimu."

"...eh?" Apa katanya barusan?!

"Ah, Lebih baik kita mengantri beli tiketnya sekarang." Ucapnya sebelum pergi mengantri. Aku masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, aku tidak tahu harus tersenyum seperti apa, yang jelas wajahku sekarang pasti terlihat sangat nista, karena orang-orang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh!

Sial, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, aku harus melampiaskan ini kepada seseorang!

Aku mengambil ponselku dan mengetik pesan dengan cepat dan mengirimnya kepada orang yang ada di sebrang sana. Setelah itu, aku mulai menyusul Himuro-kun dengan kakiku yang sudah mulai agak sakit ini.

* * *

Sementara itu...

Liu, yang sedang di kamar asramanya mencatat sesuatu merasakan getaran di mejanya yang berasal dari ponselnya. Ia membuka ponselnya dan melihat ada pesan dari [Name].

Membaca pesan tersebut membuat sebuah urat muncul di keningnya. Karena isi pesannya adalah:

_**"TERKUTUKLAH KAU!" **_

Liu mendecakkan lidahnya. "Cih, liburan musim panas begini malah mengajak ribut. Paling tidak tanyakan 'apa kau ingin sesuatu dari Tokyo?' Atau semacamnya." Gerutunya sambil kembali mencatat di bukunya.

* * *

Aku berjalan keluar dari studio dan meregangkan tubuhku "Tadi itu seru sekali, benar kan Himuro-kun?" Ucapku memulai topik pembicaraan.

Himuro-kun mengangguk dan menjawab "Benar, barusan itu menegangkan sekali, bahkan kau sendiri sampai menghentakkan kakimu beberapa kali."

Eh? Menghentakkan kaki?

"Aku rasa aku tidak menghentakkan kakiku selama aku menonton." Ucapku dengan penuh percaya diri, Himuro-kun menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak, jelas-jelas barusan kau menghentakkan kakimu, kau juga sempat mengangkat kakimu ke bangku saat adegan yang paling menegangkan." Dia menatapku begitu lurus, yang artinya aku benar-benar melakukan hal yan dia sebutkan barusan!

GAH! Itu adalah kebiasaanku setiap kali menonton adegan yang menegangkan!

"Kalau begitu lupakan apa yang kau lihat barusan!"

"Kenapa? Padahal aku jadi tahu apa salah satu kebiasaanmu bukan?"

"Uugh... Himuro-kun!" Aku mau memukul punggungnya sekuat mungkin, tetapi dia menghindari pukulanku. Kesal, akupun berjalan cepat untuk memukulnya lagi, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan rasa perih yang berasal dari kakiku, akupun menghentikan gerakanku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Himuro-kun yang sadar aku berhenti mengejarnya. Dia mendekatiku untuk memastikan apa ada sesuatu yang salah dariku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Ucapku tersenyum dan mulai berjalan lagi.

Wahai kakiku yang indah, aku harap kalian bisa bertahan sampai aku pulang berkencan!

.

.

.

Karena aku tidak mau Himuro-kun curiga kalau kakiku lecet, aku menghindari kontak bergandengan tangan dengannya, aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak ingin bergandengan dengannya dulu, dan kalian tahu seperti apa reaksinya?

Datar.

SANGAT DATAR. seperti "Oh, kalau itu yang kau inginkan, baiklah..."

AKU HARAP DIA TIDAK MARAH KEPADAKU!

Jadi karena itulah sekarang dia berjalan didepanku, aku berjalan di belakangnya dengan perasaan bersalah! Habisnya, masa aku mengatakan dengan frontal kalau; "Kakiku lecet, aku ingin lepas sepatu ini." Mana mungkin kan! Lagipula aku tidak ingin membuat repot Himuro-kun lagi!

Aku menghela nafas, aku mendengar suara tertawa dan teriakan segerombolan perempuan, lalu aku melihat segerombolan perempuan yang berkumpul di satu titik yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh di depan kami. Memangnya ada apa?

Kemudian akupun mendengar pembicaraan dua perempuan yang berjalan melewatiku.

"Disana Ramai sekali, memangnya ada apa?"

"Aah, itu? Katanya ada pemotretan dengan model Kise Ryota."

Hmm... ada Ryota?

...

APA?!

Aku mencari sosok Ryota di tengah-tengah kerumunan perempuan itu, walaupun hanya sepintas, aku bisa melihat ada kepala kuning! Astaga, dari semua tempat kenapa Ryota ada disini?! Sial, jangan sampai ketahuan kalau aku sedang kencan!

Aku menepuk-nepuk punggung Himuro-kun, ia menolehkan kepalanya, akupun mengatakan "Himuro-kun, bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat?" Dia hanya menatapku dengan kebingungan, sebelum dia mengatakan sesuatu, aku langsung memotongnya "Aku ingin cepat pergi dari daerah sini, jadi tolong jalan dengan cepat ya?"

Himuro-kun menatapku dengan tajam "Bisa jelaskan terlebih dahulu apa sebabnya?" Sepertinya dia mulai curiga denganku, aku mulai mendorong-dorong punggunya.

"_Iikara! _Jangan banyak tanya Himuro-kun, ayo jalan saja!" Aku melirik kerumunan itu, lama-lama sekumpulan perempuan itu mulai pergi, geh! Jangan bilang kalau mereka dibubarkan! Kalau seperti ini aku bisa ketahuan!

Aku terlalu fokus memerhatikan berkurangnya orang-orang yang mengerumuni Ryota barusan, sampai aku tidak sadar kalau aku salah langkah dan rasa perih di kakiku muncul secara tiba-tiba. Aku tidak kuat menahan keseimbangan dan rasa sakit dikakiku ini, akupun terjatuh, tetapi Himuro-kun dengan sigap membalikkan badannya dan berlutut menahan tubuhku.

"[Name], kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang cemas, karena ini sudah kedua kalinya aku terjatuh. Aku hanya meringis kesakitan sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Sakit..." bisikku dengan pelan, tapi cukup terdengar dengan Himuro-kun.

"Kakimu lecet?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Himuro-kun menghela nafas dan bertanya "Apa kau bisa berdiri?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku "Aku tidak tahu..." soalnya kakiku pegal sekali!

"Kalau begitu, ayo coba berdiri." Himuro-kun mulai berdiri dan mengangkat tubuhku dengan perlahan, saat berdiri, aku kehilangan keseimbangan lagi dan jatuh ke dada bidang Himuro-kun.

"Umph!"

Aku bisa mendengar Himuro-kun mendecakkan lidahnya "Kau dari tadi menahannya? Kenapa tidak bilang?" Ucapnya dengan tegas. Aku hanya tertawa dengan bodoh.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita cari tempat duduk disekitar sini. Masih bisa jalan?"

"Bisa..." Himuro-kun mebimbingku berjalan dengan satu tangannya merangkul bahuku, dan satunya lagi untuk megenggam tanganku.

Yaah, paling tidak sekarang aku sudah menjauh dari tempat pemotretan Ryota.

* * *

Aku duduk di sebuah _bench, _dengan kedua sepatuku yang dilepas. Himuro-kun berjongkok didepanku sambil memegang kaki sebelah kananku.

"Ah! Jangan disentuh seperti itu, sakit!" Keluhku saat Himuro-kun menyentuh luka lecetku. Barusan aku hampir saja menendangnya!

"Lecetnya sudah parah seperti ini, kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Euhm... itu..."

"Kakimu juga jadi lemas seperti barusan, pasti ini adalah pertama kalinya kau memakai sepatu hak tinggi kan?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan tajam, aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan mengangguk.

"Kalau kau tidak nyaman memakainya, kenapa kau tetap memakai sepatu itu?" Ugh, dia bertanya seakan-akan menaruh sebuah ancaman didalamnya!

Aku menggembungkan pipiku dan memainkan jari-jariku. "Soalnya aku..." sial, aku mulai menjadi malu lagi!

"Aku... ingin berpenampilan bagus didepan Himuro-kun..." GAAH! AKU MENGATAKANNYA! MAU DISIMPAN DIMANA WAJAH MERAHKU INI?

Himuro-kun tiba-tiba mejentik dahiku dengan keras. _"Itta!" _Aku langsung menutupi dahiku, berjaga-jaga siapa tahu dia melakukannya lagi. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?!"

Ia hanya menghela nafas kemudian dia berdiri "Dasar, kalau kau ingin berpenampilan bagus didepanku, kau tidak harus menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan sepatu itu, berpenampilan seperti apapun kau akan terlihat manis di mataku." Ucapnya dengan kesan menegur, tapi kata-kata terakhirnya itu membuat wajahku memerah dan terbata-bata! Aku tidak salah dengar kan?!

"Eeh...err...be-be-benarkah?"

Dia tidak menjawabku, melainkan melihat jam tangannya, kemudian mengatakan "Jangan kemana-mana, tetap diam disini."

"Eh? Mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat, tidak akan lama, walaupun ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianmu, tetap diam disini dan jangan kemana-mana."

Ugh. Entah kenapa dia seperti yang menyindirku.

"Che, baiklah."

Dia tersenyum tipis dan mulai berjalan cepat pergi meninggalkanku. Aku mulai menyenderkan tubuhku dan menatap langit, aku mengingat-ngingat lagi kejadian berkencan hari ini, kalau dipikir-pikir, rasanya barusan aku melihat sifat Himuro-kun yang asli.

"Hehehe."

Aku langsung menampar diriku sendiri saat aku sadar kalau aku habis terkekeh sendiri. Sial, aku sebegitu senangnya bisa melihat Himuro-kun menunjukkan sifat aslinya.

"Lho? [Name]-cchi?"

Aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar sebutan itu dan suara itu, sial! Jangan bilang itu Ryota!

Perlahan aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah sumber suara, menentukan kalau itu Ryota atau bukan. Tapi sepertinya hari ini dewi fortuna sedang membenciku, karena yang aku lihat sekarang adalah Ryota!

"Hee~ aku hampir tidak mengenalmu! Tumben sekali kau memakai pakaian feminin seperti itu-_ssu!" _Ucapnya sembari mulai berjalan mendekatiku.

Aku memasang wajah datar saat dia mendekatiku, kemudian mengatakan;

"Maaf, apa aku mengenalmu?"

Dengan suara yang datar dan di buat-buat. Astaga, suaraku begitu _fail _barusan! Ah, tapi karena Ryota itu lemot, mungkin dia bisa dibodohi dengan pertanyaan itu. Ha!

Ryota berhenti mendekatiku, ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan mengetik sesuatu, aku sempat bingung dengan apa yang dia lakukan, sampai aku mendengar ponselku berdering dengan suara yang kencang.

Ryota tersenyum tipis dan menatapku dengan tatapan sombongnya itu (sekarang aku ingin memukulnya untuk menghilangkan wajah menyebalkannya itu.)

"Aku sudah mengenalmu selama 16 tahun [Name]-cchi, walaupun kau berpenampilan berbeda seperti itu aku tahu kalau itu adalah kau-_ssu."_

Ryota mulai jalan mendekatiku, dan duduk disebelahku, kemudian dia tersenyum kepadaku dan mengatakan

"Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang spesial kalau kau berpakaian seperti itu-ssu."

Aku meneguk ludahku, demi apapun itu, Ryota sangat menakutkan sekarang! Maksudku... Ryota yang bersikap seperti orang yang pintar dan tahu kalau aku sedang bohong itu menakutkan!

Himuro-kun, cepatlah kembali!

.

_**Hint for next chapter:**_

_**"Kau masih ingat dengan dua permintaan yang dulu kau berikan padaku bukan?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hai sayang, Misa kembali :v **_

_**Yaah sepertinya dibagi menjadi 2 part. Dan maaf kalau tidak memuaskan :"v**_

_**FYI, Disini Kise nya semacam protektif gitu ke si "aku". Makanya si "Aku" sembunyi-sembunyi kalau ada kencan. **_

_**Oke! Ditunggu ya Reviewnya sayang #heh**_


	13. Chapter 13

Astaga, astaga, astaga, astaga! Kenapa Ryota pintarnya di saat seperti ini? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Kenapa dia duduk di sebelahku? Kenapaaaa!?

Oke, aku tahu dia ini sepupuku, tapi Ryota yang aku kenal lemot selama ini dan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pintar adalah hal teraneh dan menakutkan bagiku.

Walaupun tiba-tiba pintarnya bukan pada hal pelajaran.

"Kencan?"

Aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Euhm... aku..."

"Aku ambil itu sebagai 'ya' [Name]-cchi."

_**JACKPOT! **_

Ryota melihat sekeliling, dia memakai kacamata hitam yang ia bawa. lalu dia menatapku dan bertanya di balik lensa hitamnya itu, "jadi, mana laki-laki yang mengajakmu kencan?"

"Err... dia pergi ke suatu tempat dulu...?"

"Jadi dia meninggalkanmu disini?"

"Dia tidak meninggalkanku Ryota, dia pasti akan kembali." Yes, aku sudah bisa mengendalikan suasana hatiku, sekarang aku bisa menghadapi Ryota dengan santai!

Ryota bersender di bangku dan menyilangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya, posenya itu menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar sampai berteriak "Kyaaaa!"

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak datang kembali? Kau bisa mempercayainya begitu saja? Memangnya dia tampan? Kau harus hati-hati memilih laki-laki [Name]-cchi!" Ucapnya dengan angkuh, tapi aku tahu apa yang dia maksud dibalik kata-katanya, aku memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Maksudmu, aku harus memilih laki-laki yang sepertimu, Ryota?"

"Benar sekali_-ssu!" _Ryota tiba-tiba beranjak dan memelukku, tapi sebelum dia melakukannya aku mendorong wajahnya menjauh dariku dan menahan perutnya dengan kakiku.

"Kita di tempat publik Ryota! Dan _fans _mu akan membunuhku jika mereka melihat kita!"

"Tapi kau terlihat begitu manis [Name]-cchi! biarkan aku memelukmu-_ssu!" _

"Menjauh dariku!"

Aku terus mendorong Ryota sampai dia menyerah, tapi dia terlalu keras kepala untuk menyerah! Pada akhirnya aku membiarkannya memelukku, karena aku kalah dalam kekuatan!

Ryota duduk disebelahku dengan tangannya yang melingkar di bahuku, dia medempetkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku, dan dia terus mengusap-usap pipinya di kepalaku, dan terus bergumam betapa manisnya aku.

Ha!

Euhm... maksudku, maaf.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas saat Ryota sudah seperti ini kepadaku. Sampai tiba-tiba...

"[Name]."

Aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar suaranya, dengan perlahan aku menolehkan kepalaku dan melihat Himuro-kun yang membawa sebuah tas karton di tangannya. Dia menatapku dengan datar, aku hanya cengengesan.

Ryota berhenti bergerak, dia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Himuro-kun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kami. Himuro-kun menatap Ryota kembali, mereka saling menatap.

Aku sebagai orang yang berada diantara mereka berdua bisa merasakan suasana menjadi berat, aku hanya mendengar suara langkah kaki orang-orang, sampai aku mendengar Himuro-kun yang bertanya;

"Siapa dia?"

* * *

**Tonari no Himuro-kun ~The Boy That Always Stay by my Side.~**

**Rated: T**

**Warn: OOC, Typos, Tidak sesuai EYD mungkin, dan—males nyebutinnya.**

* * *

Aku meneguk ludahku, aku bingung harus cerita dari mana, akupun refleks berdiri sambil mengatakan, "dia ini- aduh!" Rasa linu di kakiku muncul kembali dan membuatku duduk kembali diatas bangku. Himuro-kun langsung berlari ke arahku dan melihat keadaan kakiku lagi.

"Sekarang jadi tambah merah..." gumamnya, lalu dia mengeluarkan dua buah plester dari saku celananya, ia membuka bungkusnya dan memakaikannya di tumit kakiku yang lecet, aku sempat merintih kesakitan saat dia memakaikannya.

Himuro-kun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak sepatu dari tas karton yang dia bawa, tunggu—kenapa dia membeli sepatu?

"Euhm—Himuro-kun, kenapa kau—" saat dia membukanya dia mengeluarkan sebuah sendal. Sial, aku pikir itu sepatu.

Himuro-kun tiba-tiba dia mengangkat telapak kakiku dengan tangannya dan hendak memakaikan sendal itu kepadaku, tapi aku menarik kakiku dan berteriak

"Tunggu! apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Dia hanya menatapku dan memiringkan kepalanya "memakaikan mu sendal."

Aku menatap sendal yang ada di tangan Himuro-kun, sendal itu memiliki hak setinggi 2cm, dan memiliki motif bunga matahari di talinya. Dengan ragu, akupun bertanya

"Himuro-kun, kau membelinya?"

"Iya, kakimu akan tambah sakit jika memakai sepatu itu lagi, jadi aku membelinya, anggap saja ini hadiah dariku." jawabnya sembari mengambil telapak kakiku lagi, dan memakaikan sendal itu kepadaku, aku hanya bisa diam, tersipu malu diperlakukan seperti seorang putri oleh Himuro-kun.

"EHEM! APA KALIAN LUPA KALAU AKU ADA DISINI-_SSU?!" _

Seru Ryota yang jelas-jelas merusak momenku diperlakukan seperti seorang putri, oh hebat.

Himuro-kun yang awalnya bertekuk lutut didepanku, mulai berdiri dan tersenyum kepada Ryota. Ryota memasang ekspresi kaget, yang jelas sekali kalau dia sedang berpikir

_"Dia tampan-ssu!" _

Ryota menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjuk wajah Himuro-kun "Kau ini siapanya [Name]-cchi?"

Aku menepis tangan Ryota dan menegurnya "Dia ini lebih tua darimu, yang sopan Ryota."

"Ah, biar aku memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Himuro Tatsuya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, ditambah dengan efek dramatis cahaya yang mengelilinginya.

Ugh, dia terlalu silau untukku.

"Oh, namaku Kise Ryota. Jadi kau orang yang mengajak kencan [Name]-cchi?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Entah kenapa hawa diantara kami menjadi berat, aku bisa merasakan aura _over protect _dari Ryota, dan aura 'tidak suka' dari Himuro-kun. Aku menepukkan kedua tanganku untuk menetralkan suasana, dan mencoba untuk membuat Ryota pergi dari sini.

"Ryota, Aku sedang pergi berkencan dengan Himuro-kun, dan ini urusan kami, kau tidak usah banyak tanya Ryota." Kataku dengan datar.

Astaga, apa aku baru saja mengatakan kata-kata bijak?

"Tapi [Name]-cchi, aku harus tahu asal usul laki-laki yang mengajakmu kencan-_ssu!_"

Aku memutar bola mataku kesal, aku mulai berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Ryota, aku melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan berteriak.

"APA KALIAN TAHU KISE RYOTA SEDANG MENGADAKAN FOTO BERSAMA FANS?"

Perempuan yang ada disekitar kami langsung berhenti berjalan dan memfokuskan tatapan mereka kepada Ryota yang sedang memasang wajah panik.

"AYO CEPAT, MUMPUNG DIA MASIH DISINI!" Teriakku lagi, karena aku merasa perasaanku tidak enak jika aku dan Himuro-kun tetap disini, aku melempar kacamata hitam Ryota dan mengenggam tangan Himuro-kun dan membawanya lari bersamaku

"KISE-KUN!" Teriak para fangirl yang berlari ke arah Ryota sambil megengam kamera. Aku bisa mendengar jeritan sengsara Ryota yang dikerubungi oleh para fans itu.

.

.

.

Aku mengatur nafasku yang tersendat, aku tidak menyangka kalau aku bisa berlari dengan kaki yang lecet seperti ini. Himuro-kun menatapku, dia agak membungkukkan badannya—menyamakan tingginya denganku.

"Apa kakimu baik-baik saja?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku lalu menjawab "Iya, tidak begitu sakit seperti sebelumnya..."

"Tapi masih—"

"Sudahlah Himuro-kun, aku masih bisa berjalan tahu!" seruku dengan kesal, aku langsung menutup mulutku setelah sadar kalau aku baru saja menyentak kepada Himuro-kun. Habisnya—Himuro-kun terlalu... euhm... memanjakan aku? Mengkhawatirkan aku? Pokoknya itu!

"Euhm... Maaf Himuro-kun, aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau pasti risih kan kalau aku terus bertanya seperti itu?"

Aku hanya tersenyum dengan paksa, aku mengalihkan pandanganku tetapi aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan pelan. Aku mendengar Himuro-kun terkekeh, kemudian dia menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dan mengatakan "nah, begitu. Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman katakan saja."

_**BLUUSSH **_

Kenapa kau malah tersipu malu [Name]?! Ada apa denganmu?!

_**KRUCUUK**_

Oh, sial. Bagus sekali—perutku keroncongan, suaranya begitu keras, dan aku yakin Himuro-kun bisa mendengarnya. Sekarang wajahku sudah sangat merah karena malu—dan juga kepanasan.

Rasanya aku ingin masuk ke _black hole _

"[Name], Apa sekarang kau ingin makan?" tanyanya sambil menahan kekehannya, kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja Himuro-kun! Aku tahu kau ingin mengusiliku!

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin makan sekarang." Ucapku dengan sedatar mungkin.

_**KRUCUUK~ **_

Himuro-kun tersenyum, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku "Tapi perutmu mengatakan 'iya'—[Name]-chan~" ucapnya dengan nada usil, kesal—aku mendorong wajahnya menjauh dariku

"Kalau kau tahu aku lapar,lebih baik kau tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu Himuro-kun!" seruku sambil menahan malu, ternyata Himuro-kun bisa jadi menyebalkan juga!

"Hahaha, Maaf—aku hanya ingin mengusilimu sedikit."

Huuh!

.

.

.

.

Himuro-kun mengajakku ke sebuah restoran _pizza, _aku kalau sudah lapar seperti ini makan apa saja tidak masalah, lagipula aku juga suka _pizza_. Tapi saat melihat menunya aku tidak bisa memilihnya—karena semuanya terlihat sangat enak! Aku jadi ingin membeli semuanya!

Apa? Sudut pandang orang yang sedang kelaparan itu jadi berbeda tahu!

Aku menutup buku _menu_nya dan memberikannya kepada Himuro-kun, dia menatapku dengan bingung. Aku hanya meneguk ludahku dan mengatakan "lebih baik kau saja yang memilih _menu_nya Himuro-kun, aku terlalu rakus untuk memilihnya..."

"Sepertinya kau sudah sangat lapar [Name]..."

"Iya, sangat!"

"Jadi apa saja boleh 'kan?"

"Boleh, apapun itu." Sebelum Himuro-kun bertanya lagi, aku langsung mengatakan "aku ingin minumnya _Lemon Tea _saja!"

Setelah memberikan pesanan kepada pelayan, Himuro-kun bertanya kepadaku;

"Tadi itu siapa?" dengan nada yang serius

"Tadi?" aku diam sejenak untuk berpikir siapa yang Himuro-kun maksud "oh, maksudmu Ryota? Dia sepupuku."

"...sepupu?"

"Yup, sepupu. Memangnya kenapa?"

Himuro-kun yang awalnya memasang tatapan yang serius—sekarang tatapannya berubah menjadi terlihat... lega?

"Ah, tidak. Soalnya barusan kalian terlihat dekat sekali."

"Kenapa? Himuro-kun cemburu?" ucapku dengan usil dengan maksud untuk membalasnya yang barusan, tetapi Himuro-kun tidak menjawab apapun, dia hanya menatapku dari sana. Himuro-kun tersenyum tipis, dia mulai menopang kepalanya di atas meja.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memang cemburu?" ucapnya dengan nada suara yang lembut.

Aku berhenti bernafas. Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang.

Sial, aku lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas!

Himuro-kun terkekeh, kemudian mengatakan "Tarik nafas [Name], lalu buang." Akupun mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Himuro-kun.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku cemburu bukan?"

"A-ahahaha! Kau pasti bercanda kan Himuro-kun?" ucapku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi Himuro-kun menjawab

"Aku serius."

Baiklah, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi sekarang, aku hanya bisa tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Tapi Himuro-kun terus menatapku dari sana!

"Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu!"

Aku menghela nafas lega saat pelayan restoran mengantarkan pesanan kami, paling tidak perhatian Himuro-kun teralihkan dengan memakan _pizza _ini. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku langsung mengambil satu potong _pizza_ dan langsung memakannya, aku tidak peduli aku makan lebih dulu daripada Himuro-kun, aku lapar!

Saat aku mengunyah tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh di dalam mulutku, aku langsung menghentikan kunyahanku, aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan sebelah kiriku, dan aku menyimpan _pizza _yang sudah aku gigit. Himuro-kun yang awalnya ingin memakan _pizza _nya menatapku dan bertanya

"Ada apa?"

Sial, aku sangat benci dengan _rasa _ini!

"Ini... ada jamur nya?" tanyaku dengan makanan yang masih ada di mulutku. Aku tahu ini menjijikan, tapi ayolah, aku tidak ingin menelan makanan yang ada jamurnya!

Himuro-kun memiringkan kepalanya, dan menatapku dengan heran "iya, memangnya kenapa?"

Oh tuhan, rasanya aku ingin menangis kalau aku baru saja mengunyah jamur!

"...Aku pikir kau hanya tidak suka dengan jamur _shiitake_." Katanya dengan nada yang pelan, aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat.

AKU BENCI DENGAN SEMUA JAMUR DI DUNIA INI!

"Telan." Titahnya sambil tersenyum.

Oh, ayolah!

"Lagipula hanya satu kali ini saja, kau bisa menutup hidungmu sambil menelannya." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku saat Himuro-kun mengatakan itu, saat aku mengambil tisu yang diletakkan diatas meja, dengan sigap Himuro-kun mengambil tisu itu dan menyembunyikannya dariku.

Aku memukul-mukul meja untuk memintanya memberikan tisu itu kepadaku, Himuro-kun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengatakan

"Telan, hanya satu kali ini saja." ucapnya sambil menyodorkan _lemon tea _milikku. Aku memutar bola mataku dengan kesal, mau tidak mau aku harus menelannya!

Aku menutup hidungku dengan tangan kiriku, dan memegang _lemon tea _di tangan kananku, dan dengan terpaksa aku menelan makanan terkutuk yang ada di dalam mulutku. Demi apapun, aku langsung merinding saat menelannya! Aku langsung meminum _lemon tea_ milikku untuk menghapus rasa terkutuk itu dari mulutku!

"Dasar terkutuk..." ucapku dengan pelan sambil menatap tajam Himuro-kun, tapi dia hanya memberiku sebuah senyuman sambil mengatakan"lihat? Kau bisa menelannya."

Uuugh! Aku ingin marah kepadanya, tapi aku tidak bisa!

Setelah itu, aku memisah-misahkan jamur yang ada di _pizza _ku dengan sebuah garpu, aku bisa mendengar Himuro-kun terkekeh saat aku sedang memisahkannya.

"Apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya penasaran kenapa kau sangat membenci jamur."

"Rasanya tidak enak, dan jamur itu... bau."

"Oh ya?" Himuro-kun meminum _lemon tea _yang ia pesan, kemudian ia melanjutkan kata-katanya "padahal jamur itu enak."

"Tapi bagiku tidak enak Himuro-kun."

"Memilih-milih makanan seperti itu membuatmu terlihat seperti anak kecil, [Name]."

"Maaf saja kalau aku terlihat seperti anak kecil, Himuro-kun." ucapku dengan sarkastik dan menatapnya sesaat, Himuro-kun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Yah, bagaimanapun juga aku menyukai semua tentang dirimu." Ucapnya sebelum menggigit _pizza _nya lagi.

Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku, kenapa? Karena aku sangat yakin wajahku sudah sangat merah sampai ke telinga sekarang! Maksudku—kenapa Himuro-kun dengan entengnya mengatakan hal seperti itu? Dia menyimpan perasaan kepadaku atau apa?! Aah—tidak mungkin, lagipula apa yang menarik dariku sampai dia bisa menyukaiku?

Oh ayolah [Name], sepertinya kau terlalu lapar sampai kau berpikir jauh seperti itu!

"[Name]."

"Apa?!"

"Kau memisahkan semua _topping pizza _punyamu?"

.

.

.

Baiklah, kami sudah selesai makan siang, tapi aku rasa wajahku masih memerah sampai sekarang juga! Kendalikan dirimu [Name]! Ada apa denganmu?!

Aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku dengan kedua tanganku, Himuro-kun yang menyadari kelakuanku yang aneh ini membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan menatap wajahku dengan sangat dekat.

"Wajahmu merah, kau kepanasan?"

Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahku, sangat dekat sampai membuat jantungku berdetak dengan sangat kencang, jika aku adalah gunung berapi, mungkin aku sudah meledak sekarang juga!

Dia mulai menatapku dengan khawatir dan menyibakkan poniku ke belakang "wajahmu merah sekali dan juga berkeringat, apa kau demam?" tanyanya, kemudian dia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahiku.

Aku mengejamkan kedua mataku dan menyingkirkan wajah Himuro-kun dengan telapak tanganku dan berteriak "kau terlalu dekat Himuro-kun! Wajahku memerah karena suhu musim panas tahu!"

"O-oh, Maaf."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

Kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini? Ditambah dengan suhu musim panas yang seperti ini membuatku sangat ingin... marah!

"Kalau begitu, sekarang mau pergi kemana lagi?" Tanya Himuro-kun

"Terserah Himuro-kun saja." Jawabku dengan asal

"Kau tidak ada keinginan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat atau semacamnya?" Tanyanya lagi untuk meyakinkanku. Aku berpikir sejenak sambil mengusap-ngusap daguku dengan jari telunjukku

Tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi ya...

"... toko kacamata."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya kami ke toko kacamata. Yaah, pada dasarnya ini kemauanku juga dan Himuro-kun menuruti keinginanku.

"Hmm... yang mana ya..." gumamku sambil melihat-lihat berbagai jenis _frame _kacamata yang di pajang.

"Matamu _minus?_" Tanya Himuro-kun

"Mungkin, sedikit. Tapi aku masih bisa melihat papan tulis dari jauh. Tapi aku membutuhkan kacamata untuk berjaga-jaga." Jawabku tanpa menatapnya sama sekali, karena aku terlalu fokus mencari model kacamata yang aku inginkan. Tapi ada satu yang menarik perhatianku, bentuknya agak bulat dengan frame bewarna merah tua. Aku meminta penjaga toko untuk mengeluarkan _frame _kacamata itu. Tapi saat aku mencobanya dan becermin

"Astaga." Aku langsung melepaskan kacamata itu.

"Ada apa, nona?" Tanya sang penjaga toko, aku mengembalikan kacamata itu kepadanya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, terlalu mencolok untukku."

"Eh? Tapi bagus lho, model seperti ini sekarang menjadi _trend _di kalangan anak muda, lagipula anda barusan cocok memakainya."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan pelan, menolak rujukan sang penjaga toko. Maaf saja ya, tapi aku ini memang pemilih dalam memilih barang seperti ini. Dan aku bukanlah tipe orang yang mengikuti _trend._

"Yang ini saja." Ucap Himuro-kun yang menarik perhatianku

"Mana?"

Himuro-kun tiba-tiba memakaikan sebuah kacamata kepadaku, tangannya yang besar sempat bersentuhan dengan wajahku.

"Tuh 'kan, Manis."

_**BLUUSSHH **_

Aku langsung mendukkan wajahku, pasti wajahku memerah lagi!

Aku mencoba untuk melihat cermin, menentukan apakah kacamata ini cocok untukku apa tidak. Saat becermin, aku melihat model kacamata ini sangat _simple_, bentuknya kotak tetapi agak lebar ke bawah, dan warnanya hitam.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Tanya Himuro-kun

"Hmmmm..." aku melepaskan kacamata itu dan berpikir sejenak, kacamata ini terlalu _simple. _Tetapi aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang unik dari kacamata ini.

"Kacamatanya dua warna?" Sepintas memang terlihat seperti kacamata hitam biasa, tapi kalau dilihat baik-baik ternyata warna kacamata ini warna hitam dan bening agak kekuningan.

Oke, bening itu tidak ada warna, tapi dalam kasusku aku menyebutnya warna, oke?

"Iya, dua warna. Aku pikir kau akan menyukainya, jadi aku memilih yang itu untukmu." Jawab Himuro-kun, aku melihat-lihat kacamata ini lagi, sampai aku merasa kalau aku memang menyukainya

"Aku suka yang ini!" Seruku, aku memberikan kacamata itu kepada penjaga toko dan mengatakan "aku beli yang itu."

"Kalau begitu, apakah anda mau sekalian memeriksa mata anda?"

"Tentu!" akupun mengikuti penjaga toko untuk memeriksa mataku, untunglah ukuran _minus _ku kecil seperti yang aku pikirkan selama ini, saat sang penjaga melihat hasilnya, dia mengatakan;

"Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya kami mempunyai lensa dengan ukuran ini."

"Jadi...?"

"Bisa langsung dipasang, dan anda bisa langsung membawanya pulang." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Rasanya aku ingin menyengir dengan nista saat mendengar kata-kata penjaga toko tersebut, maksudku—aku tidak perlu repot-repot menunggu kacamataku selesai dan bolak-balik pergi ke tempat ini bukan?!

.

.

.

"Untung dapat yang langsung jadi, hehehe~" ucapku dengan girang sambil mengelus-ngelus tempat kacamata baruku dengan pipiku. Himuro-kun terkekeh melihat kelakuanku.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali dengan kacamata barumu, [Name]."

"Tentu saja! selain aku menyukai modelnya, aku tidak perlu menunggu lama-lama untuk mengambil kacamata ini! oh, terima kasih ya Himuro-kun, kau sudah memilih model kacamatanya untukku."

"Sama-sama, baguslah kau menyukainya."

Kami terus berjalan tanpa mengetahui kemana tujuan kami selanjutnya, sampai ada sebuah pajangan toko boneka yang menarik perhatianku. Aku berhenti berjalan dan membungkukkan tubuhku untuk melihat pajangan boneka tersebut, Himuro-kun mengikutiku dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang aku lakukan.

"Ada apa?"

"Entah kenapa boneka kucing ini mirip dengan Himuro-kun." aku menunjuk boneka kucing hitam dengan wajah datar—yang menurutku mirip dengan Himuro-kun.

Himuro-kun menyilangkan kedua tangannya, ia memerhatikan boneka yang aku tunjuk "masa sih?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku "Iya! Menurutku mirip dengan Himuro-kun."

"Hmm..." Himuro-kun masih memerhatikan boneka itu, kemudian dia mulai berjalan menuju pintu masuk toko, lalu ia membuka pintu masuk toko tersebut sambil mengatakan "Aku akan membelinya."

"EH?!"

Aku hanya bilang kalau boneka kucing ini mirip dengan Himuro-kun, ah—tapi sudahlah.

"Barusan kau lihat cowok itu?"

"Aku melihatnya! Dia tampan!"

"Tapi barusan dia bersama dengan cewek itu, pacarnya?"

Mendengar kata-kata 'pacar' membuatku langsung menunduk malu. Maksudku—apakah orang-orang jaman sekarang itu dengan terus terang membicarakan orang lain dengan suara yang keras?!

"Mungkin memang pacarnya."

"Cantik juga."

Aku ingin sekali menatap tajam orang-orang itu, tapi sebelum aku melakukannya aku merasakan bulu yang halus menyentuh pipiku. Saat aku menoleh, ternyata itu Himuro-kun dengan boneka kucing yang aku tunjuk barusan.

"Kau benar-benar membelinya?!"

Himuro-kun tersenyum tipis, dia memberikan boneka kucing itu kepadaku "untukmu, anggap saja ini sebagai kenang-kenangan kencan kita."

_Kencan kita_

_Kencan kita_

_Kencan kita..._

_Kita..._

_**BLUUSSH **_

AAAAH! [Name]! Ada apa denganmu hari ini? kenapa kau banyak malunya hari ini!? kenapa wajahmu memerah terus hari ini?!

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Himuro-kun menoleh ke belakang, melihat orang-orang yang membicarakan kami barusan "mereka daritadi melihat kita terus, memangnya ada apa?"

Aku menghirup udara dan membuangnya, mengendalikan warna wajahku, kemudian aku mengatakan "tadi mereka membicarakan kalau aku ini pacarmu Himuro-kun."

"Oh ya?"

Tiba-tiba Himuro-kun menggandeng tanganku dan menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jariku, dia tersenyum kepadaku dan menatapku dengan lembut

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kita turuti kemauan mereka?" ucapnya sambil membawaku pergi dari tempat itu, dan ya—wajahku memerah lagi.

Sial.

Setelah merasa jauh dari tempat itu—aku melirik jam tangan yang Himuro-kun kenakan, sekarang sudah jam 4 sore... aku ingin pulang, lagipula aku sudah merasa lelah.

Tapi... masa aku frontal begitu saja kalau aku ingin pulang?

Aku ingin pulang—tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku akan mengatakannya!

"Kau ingin pulang?" tanyanya sambil menatapku, aku hanya menatap Himuro-kun dengan datar.

Apa dia membaca pikiranku?

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku seakan-akan aku ini belum ingin pulang

"Ah, soalnya kau sudah kelihatan lelah, [Name]."

Aku tersenyum usil kepadanya "Lalu? Apa Himuro-kun mau mengantarkan aku pulang sampai kerumah?" tanyaku dengan usil, bahkan aku ingin tertawa dengan pertanyaanku sendiri.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan gandengan tangan Himuro-kun menjadi kuat, dia menatapku sambil tersenyum tulus, lalu ia pun mengatakan;

"Dengan senang hati."

Aku hanya mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali seperti orang bodoh, butuh beberapa waktu untuk mencerna kata-katanya barusan, sampai akhirnya aku mengerti—dan aku merasakan pipiku mulai panas lagi untuk sekian kalinya.

"...serius?"

* * *

Aku tidak menyangka Himuro-kun benar-benar akan mengantarkanku sampai rumah. Sekarang kami berdua berada di depan rumahku, maksudku—kediaman rumah Kise, rumah keduaku. Dia masih menggandeng tanganku sampai sekarang juga.

"Anu... Himuro-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Euhm... hari ini menyenangkan sekali, terima kasih ya."

Himuro-kun tertawa kecil, ia mengelus-ngelus kepalaku dan mengatakan "apa lain kali kau ingin pergi berkencan denganku lagi?"

Aku melihat sekeliling, melihat pintu depan rumah untuk memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa, setelah memastikan kalau situasi di sekelilingku aman, akupun menjawab;

"Boleh." Lalu perlahan aku bisa merasakan pipiku mulai agak panas, sial, kenapa kau malah malu [Name]?!

Himuro-kun masih mengelus kepalaku, dan aku hanya diam menundukkan kepalaku dan merasakan elusan tangannya, hanya keheningan yang ada diantara kami, sampai aku merasakan tautan jari Himuro-kun mulai longgar.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya?" tanyanya dengan lembut, aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Saat aku melepaskan tautan jari kami, tiba-tiba Himuro-kun megenggam lenganku, aku tersentak kaget saat merasakan genggaman tangannya yang kuat itu.

"A-ada apa?" tanyaku dengan gagap.

Himuro-kun hanya menatapku dengan serius, sangat serius.

"Apa kau masih ingat, kalau kau memberiku dua permintaan sebagai tanda terima kasih?"

Lagi, aku berhenti bernafas, kenapa aku merasa _deja vu?!_

"_Aku... ingin sekali menciummu."_

DAN KENAPA MIMPI NISTA ITU TERPINTAS DI KEPALAKU?!

Aku meneguk ludahku, dengan ragu aku mengangguk kepalaku dan menjawab "iya, aku ingat..."

Dia mulai tersenyum, tapi senyumannya terlihat begitu mencurigakan di mataku, tapi tatapannya yang awalnya serius sekarang berubah menjadi—menginginkan sesuatu?

"Kalau begitu, bisakah aku menyebutkan satu permintaanku sekarang?"

_**DEG **_

Aku tidak ingin mencurigainya, tapi dia begitu mencurigakan sekarang, maksudku—bagaimana jika mimpiku menjadi kenyataan?!

"Euhm, ya... apa itu?" tanyaku dengan ragu—berdoa Himuro-kun tidak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh kepadaku.

Tiba-tiba Himuro-kun menarik lenganku sehingga tubuhku ikut ditarik, Himuro-kun membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memiringkan kepalanya, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan aku hanya bisa menutup kedua mataku saat itu juga!

Sampai aku merasakan hembusan nafas Himuro-kun di...

Dekat telinga sebelah kananku.

"Aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan namaku." Bisiknya

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali saat mendengar kata-katanya "eh?" perlahan aku mendorong bahu Himuro-kun, aku menatapnya dengan heran dan mengatakan;

"Bukannya aku sudah memanggilmu dengan namamu sendiri?"

Himuro-kun menghela nafas, dan menjitak kepalaku, ia pun menjawab "Bukan itu, maksudku—panggil aku dengan namaku, Tatsuya."

"E-eh? kenapa?!"

"Kenapa? Karena itu permintaanku." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum

Aku memukul lengannya "Aku tahu itu!"

"Lagipula tidak sulit kan memanggilku 'Tatsuya' dari sekarang?"

"Dari sekarang ini?!" aku belum siap untuk memanggilnya seperti itu!

Himuro-kun mengangguk kemudian ia melihat jam yang ia kenakan kemudian dia berpamitan kepadaku "aku pulang dulu ya."

Ini hanya aku, atau Himuro-kun sedang menghindariku yang ingin negoisasi dengan permintaannya itu?

Himuro-kun menepuk-nepuk kepalaku kemudian mengatakan "sampai ketemu lagi." Lalu ia membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" teriakku.

Aku terus memerhatikan sosok Himuro-kun yang lama-lama menghilang dari pandanganku, aku menghela nafasku, dan berjalan memasuki rumah, tapi saat aku membuka pintu rumah, aku melihat Ryoko-nee dan Rina-nee berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan mereka dan terus senyum-senyum kepadaku.

"Aah~ aku pikir dia akan menciummu!" seru Rina-nee sambil memainkan rambutnya yang panjang

"Itu Himuro-kun? Tampan juga, ternyata kau bisa juga mendapatkan yang tampan." Ucap Ryoko-nee sambil menyikuti pinggangku.

"Tunggu... kalian lihat darimana?" Tanyaku dengan curiga

"Dari jendela kamar di atas~" jawab mereka dengan bersamaan

"[Name]-cchii~!" Teriak Ryota sambil berlari ke arahku dan dengan tiba-tiba dia memelukku, dan mengelus kepalaku dengan pipinya "kau tidak di apa-apakan olehnya kaan?"

Aku mendorong bahunya, sebelum Ryota mengatakan sesuatu lagi, aku langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan tanganku "Himuro-kun itu orang yang baik Ryota, berhentilah mencurigainya."

"Tapi-"

"Hei, hei, hei, sudahlah Ryota, jangan ikut campur urusan [Name]" ucap Ryoko-nee, dan Rina-nee menarik kerah baju Ryota.

"Oh? Apakah itu sendal baru?" Ucap Rina-nee yang melihat kakiku, yang memakai sendal dari Himuro-kun.

"Iya, barusan pakai sepatu terku- maksudku, pakai sepatu dari Rina-nee membuat kakiku pegal."

"Oooh, manis juga. Lalu?"

"...lalu apa?"

"Dimana sepatuku?"

_**GLEK **_

Mampus, sepertinya aku meninggalkan sepatu itu saat Ryota sedang diserang oleh _fans_nya. Bagaimana ini? Masa aku bilang kalau aku meninggalkannya?! Rina-nee pasti akan membunuhku! (Mengingat betapa mahalnya barang-barang yang ia miliki)

"Euhm... itu..."

"Ah! Sepatu itu?" Seru Ryota dengan tiba-tiba, dia pergi ke atas menuju kamarnya dan kembali membawa sebuah kotak sepatu, saat membukanya isinya adalah sepatu milik Rina-nee yang tadi aku pakai.

Aku mengelus-ngelus dadaku dan menghela nafas yang lega, sangat lega.

"Kenapa ada di tanganmu, Ryota?"

"Ini? Barusan [Name]-cchi..." Ryota melirikku yang sedang memplototinya, dari pelototan mataku, aku mengatakan

_**"JANGAN BILANG KALAU AKU MENINGGALKANNYA! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SEBELUM RINA-NEE MEMBUNUHKU!" **_

"Euhm, tadi aku bertemu dengan [Name]-cchi, saat dia memakai sendal itu, dia menitipkan sepatu ini kepadaku_-ssu." _Jawabnya sambil menggaruk pipinya. Rina-nee menatapku dengan curiga, kemudian menatap Ryota dengan curiga juga, tetapi dia mengambil kotak sepatu yang ada di tangan Ryota.

"Yasudah~"

"Nanti ceritakan padaku bagaimana kencanmu itu ya~" ucap Ryoko-nee sambil berjalan ke ruang tengah bersama dengan Rina-nee

Aku menghela nafas lega lagi, dan menatap Ryota, dia mengacungkan jempolnya kepadaku.

"Terima Kasih Ryota. Aku berhutang padamu."

"Bayar saja dengan kita akan pergi kencan besok-_ssu!" _

"Tidak mau."

.

.

.

.

**Dat momen, ketika Misa baru nyadar ini terakhir diupdate Desember kemaren**

**Dat momen, ketika baru sadar ff ini udah berjalan selama satu tahun lebih (tapi belom tamat-tamat juga) **

**Okeh, Misa akhirnya update juga, untuk What is Love, Misa baru ngerjain se... setengahnya mungkin? Yha—pokoknya berdoa ajalah Misa masih update yang itu/plak**

**Siplah, Misa tunggu review-review dari kalian~ semoga puas ya sama chapter yang ini. hoho~**


End file.
